Hope in The Heart of The Evil Queen
by JustFangirlingIt
Summary: Can Regina open up her heart to the man who promises to see her for who she really is? And can his little boy be the light she so desperately needs? Outlaw Queen, Dimples Queen and more!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi! Ok, so this is my first fanfic, ever. I'm no professional, but i am an avid reader of them. Writing has always been a hobby of mine, i find it extremely relaxing and refreshing to do. But again i'm no professional, i only wish for you to enjoy this story, i don't know if anyone will actually read it, but here goes nothing._

_Hopefully enjoy, there will be more chapters to come, but only if you wish to continue reading._

_All mistakes are my own, i do not own the characters, that's all on Adam and Eddy._

Welcome to my crazy world, I would appreciate some feedback if you have time.

* * *

_Arrival: Chapter 1_

Blackness.

Pain.

God she was so tired.

Blinking away the fogginess that surrounded her, Regina finally opened her eyes, and the moment she took her first deep breath, and her world came crumbling down.

Henry.

Her Little Prince was gone.

No more birthdays.

No more lazy Sundays,

It was all gone, he was gone.

And it was all her fault.

Her beautiful little prince gone but she couldn't breathe. She tried, but the air would not come, not only was her little prince gone to her forever, but he didn't even know she existed.

The memories of nursing him back to health when he was sick, or when he fell and broke his arm and screamed for his momma, all of her precious memories of snuggling in bed as a little boy, all now replaced in his head with Emma Swan. Her little prince wouldn't recognize her if he was standing right in front of her now. And to top things off, she was back to the place that housed her darkest nightmares and brought them to life. To the place that birthed the Evil Queen, and if the constriction around her ribs were any indication, she was in her full Evil Queen regalia. It was all too much, too many emotions, too many memories, too much pain, that she couldn't catch her breath.

She fell to her knees, didn't even bothering to hide away from the people around her.

As they gathered together to recognize the place they used to call home years ago, but what they also heard was their monarch gasping for breath. People were used to seeing the Queen, with her elaborate gowns, and full face of makeup, even without it, in Storybrooke they still feared her. But she was always carrying her head held high, it seemed nothing could bring her down, try as they might. But in the end, she surprised them all when she sacrificed her love for her child in order to save them all. Yet she was supposed to be an emotionless, heartless woman, who has killed hundreds, and has been hell bent on revenge on one person. Who they saw in front of them now, wouldn't even reach the shadow of the woman they knew. For the first time since her reign, they saw a shattered and broken Regina Mills. They stood there, shocked, watching from afar, as the once mighty Queen dropped to her knees, frantically crying, with her hand to her mouth, and another on her chest. No one had the courage to touch or comfort her, for all they knew she would burn them on the spot, so they stayed there silently watching her. The next thing they saw, were the two women who they would have least expected come to her aide.

* * *

She has never felt such self-hatred for herself as she did in this moment. The memories of her little boy were still running through her head, flashing millions of images by the minute. She still couldn't catch her breath, she tried to calm down, but she was so tired, and in too much pain to feel the exhaustion from the spell she'd just cast. It didn't help that the heavier her breathing, the tighter she felt her corset. She needed it gone, that and the constricting and absurd necklace that surrounded her neck. With her vision blurred from the uncontrollable tears, she clawed violently at her neck, fighting off the offensive jewelry until she felt it pop, and break into a thousand shiny pieces

She heard voices next to her, felt hands running up and down her back, telling her to calm down, and breathe. All she wanted was turn to them and scream, and rip their hearts out. Hell that's all she wanted to do to herself. Remove her heart and turn it to dust herself. She tried to push them away, but she was too weak, removing the necklace didn't help, and her lungs struggled for air, the need for air was becoming unbearable. She needed to get rid of that dam corset, and the two idiots around her were comprehending her need, so again she clawed at the waist, hoping to find the dam laces that were preventing her from breathing. it was then when they finally got the hint, she felt the sets of hands wandering from her back, and finally reaching the laces, they pushed her hands away, and slowly she felt the corset loosen. She felt her ribs expand as she heaved, her lungs desperately inhaling the air they were searching for.

It was as she felt the cold gust against her back, between the laces, did she realize the increasing pain in her heart. She'd lost Daniel, and she barely survived it, but this, this was worse. This was unbearable, she wouldn't survive this. A heart could only take so much. She felt her heart break a million times over by each passing second, not even the two women who currently held her like a vice grip were able to hold her together. She was broken, in every sense of the word. She'd lost the second love of her life, a little boy that she wouldn't see grow up, the only person who was able to pull her from her darkness, who made her smile wholeheartedly, just by calling her 'mommy'. He was gone forever, and with it, her heart and soul. She couldn't take it anymore.

She gave herself to the pain, her breathing wasn't any better, even that hurt too much. It was then, when her shut her eyes even as a river flowed through them that she gave into the darkness that clouded her vision. She only hope she wouldn't wake from it this time.


	2. Chapter 2: Enchanted Forest: Granny

_A/N: Well i hope your still enjoying this, i hope you are atleast. This chapter will deal more on Granny and Regina's relationship, and how Granny came to meet Regina. Next Chapter we will pick up from chapter 1, but i figured some back story with this particular character was needed. If you have spare time let me know what you think!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Enchanted Forest- Past_

The last place she wished to be was here at this damned castle, but her girl came first, and no longer would she be safe. She knew the cloak she need in order to protect her, but that cloak has been stolen from her, and the merchant who sells it won't bother with her "sob story". But now she was here, and that cloak was in her hands. Little Red had once come to the castle with her, on one of her many trips to sell the blankets her grandmother would spend hours making. It was on one of these trips where she stumbled upon a faired skin girl with long dark hair, the two shared the same age and instantly bonded. To Reds and Granny's amazement this child was none other than Princess Snow White. From the moment they met, Red begged her to take her to the castle so she could play with her friend, and they became inseparable. She didn't have the heart to separate them, but Granny knew the friendship could never last, but she also knew the princess had recently lost her mother, so the joy that her Red brought, Granny would keep until it was time to move on.

Everything changed a week later, when it was not only Snow who met her and Little Red, but her father, King Leopold as well. To Her surprise, the King thanked her for bringing Red to Snow, saying she had made his little princess genuinely smile since the passing of her mother. She returned his pleasantries while the girls ran off to their own little world, but she informed the King that she and Red would soon be leaving. She told him she was in search for a rare cloak, one that used to belong to her family but it has since been taken away from her. She wants sn't making much money from selling her blankets, so she would be leaving for another palace. Of course she left out the real truth behind the cloak, but that stayed between her and eventually Red.

What he said next almost knocked the wind out of her, and that had only been the second time in her life in which such thing has occurred, needless to say she was flabbergasted when he offered her to get the cloak and in exchange she were to live and work in the castle kitchens. This way, she had her cloak, a job, and his princess wouldn't have to see someone she cares for leave her once more. So here she is, with Little Red and their belongings in a wagon at the foot of their new home.

It has been three months since their arrival to the castle, by now her cooking and sharp tongue have become a staple to the palace, the kingdom for that matter. Although she missed life when it was just her, Little Red, and her cottage, the little girl was safe, and the cloak secured for the time it would be needed. She knew it wouldn't be long until it would be used, but for she was safe. Today she needed a moment to herself, she walked out the back door of the kitchen and headed for the woods, or at least what could be considered wooded area when the castle was in constant view, but it would suffice. There was way to much going on today, the reason is completely absurd to her, but none the less she was to attended, and help with the prep. Today was the day the King would show the kingdom his newly engaged and soon to be queen. To be honest Granny could give a rat's ass about who was to be queen, and especially any celebration that was to come to, she loathed it all, and her patience was already wearing on her. As she walked back to the castle grounds, that only thing she wanted was her crossbow and her cottage.

The sun was beginning to set, and it was time for the queen to make her grand appearance. After finishing with the kitchen prep, she made her way to Reds quarters and got her dressed. They both then made their way to Snows room and helped her with her hair and dress.

Outside everyone was gathered under the grand terrace, dukes and duchesses sidelined the castle windows, while all the commoners were below, everyone waiting to catch a glimpse of their new queen. Fortunately for her, she, Snow and Red were at the bottom of the staircase, where at the very top they knew the queen would descend.

The girls started pouncing on the balls of their feet when they heard the trumpets come to life, they could barely contain their excitement when they saw the dress at the top of the stairs. What Granny saw next, made her heart clench and shatter a thousand times over, something that rocked her to her very core. Descending down the stairs was the beautiful ivory skinned queen, with her stunning black curls dangling down her shoulders, with unforgettable brown eyes, all belonging to a girl probably 7 years older than her Little Red. While everyone squealed with excitement, all she felt was rage and anger boil up with in her, as the soon to be queen walked down, she manage to lock eyes with her, at that moment Granny just wanted to run to her, and take her away, she was just a child to be married to a man not much older than Granny Herself. In the new queen's eyes, she saw the unshed tears, her body practically radiating fear, while standing straight as a statue. Granny couldn't do much, she hoped she was dreaming and that she was actually seeing a woman walk down the stairs, but instead she saw a fearful child. The queen made her way down, shakenly she walked over to the King who eyed her like no man should at her tender age, their hands connected and Granny could see the shudder that ran through the young girl. Hand in hand he walked her to the terrace where the shouting of cheers began, while Granny shed a tear that the young queen could not, and held onto the two little girls with a vice grip.

The image of the man who was supposed to be noble, kind hearted and loved by all was completely shattered by Granny. This man has taken a child to be his wife, his queen, and it took all she had not to vomit at the scene unfolding in front of her. She knew what is in store for her the night of her wedding, and it took all she had not to kill the man right here, right now. He was no noble kindhearted man, he was sick, he was a monster.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakened

_A/N: _This chapter picks up from chapter 1, all happening while Regina is unconscious.

As you can see my updates are fairly regular for now, but we'll see if that changes.

Haven't gotten any feedback, but I only hope you enjoy. Remember reviews makes us happy! (ecstatic for me but enjoy!)

* * *

_Chapter 3: Awakened_

_They looked at her, before they looked at themselves. Of all of their years, never had they seen her so….. Broken. This wasn't like her, they were used to her retorts, her rage, but never had they seen the queen- No, never had they seen Regina so broken. They just held her with all they had, but they knew it wasn't enough, she was having a panic attack, and one they feared she wouldn't come back from, and if she did, they feared the Evil Queen could truly make her grand appearance once more. So they held her until her mind and body couldn't take no more, and succumbed to the exhaustion._

_The people that came across them were no better, they were in a trance like state after seeing the queen fall apart. Granny was the one to break the silence, still holding onto Regina, she spotted two figures in a gazebo just across the field. She then turned back to Snow, then a glance back to the sleeping girl in her arms who still whimpered in her sleep._

"_We have to find a place for her to rest. That spell cast took too much out of her, and she don't need to go into another attack in the middle of a field with prying eyes." Granny said._

"_David"_

…_._

"_DAVID!" Snow yelled until his gaze finally met hers, breaking him out of the trance he was in._

"_We need to find a place to make camp, take some men with you and see who those people are over there please." She couldn't contain that shakiness of her voice, she herself had just left her daughter behind a second time, but at the moment she could only concentrate on her once stepmother. _

_With a nod, David, Grumpy and Neal went to the people. While they made their way over, Granny shifted on the ground, the Queen nestled in her arms. Memories of terrible nights years ago came flooding through her mind, but now wasn't the time to dwell, she just held on the girl in her arms tighter, no matter how stubborn she will be when she wakes, Granny wasn't about to let her go a second time._

_Snow, all she could do is wrap her cloak around Regina's frame. Her whimpers and shakes still ran through Regina's body, while her hands rubbed her step mother's hands._

_She could hear footsteps, and then Neal's voice broke her trance once more._

"_They are Prince Phillip, and Princess Aurora, they've agree to lend us some of their horses, but they warned that the surrounding forest is not the safest place to make camp in."_

_Snow looked at Granny, and once over to Regina, she could tell Neal was doing the same._

"_The Summer Palace, it's the only place to go. If we are on their lands, its the closest place to go that can accommodate everyone. For now we rest. My cottage is about 3 miles from here, it won't fit everybody, but the barn will hold some. The rest make camp on my grounds until we make way for the palace" Granny said._

"_Ok, we'll start gathering everyone, and make way as soon as everything is in order." Neal says before he makes to turn, Snow stops him._

"_Neal, can you help us get Regina to where Phillip and Aurora are, her clothes are damp, and Granny can't sit with her for much longer." _

"_Don't underestimate me child, I won't be letting go of her anytime soon, but she needs to be placed somewhere more comfortable. Neal, help me get her there."_

_Neal had to take a minute, to get over the flicker of pain and grief in Granny's eyes. 'This is going to be a long day' he said to himself. He called Hook over, told his to set up a place for the queen to lay where Prince and Princess were. Nodding, he took off._

_Neal went to make a grab for the Queen, one look from Granny told him all he needed to know about the cargo he was about to carry. But he knew, what this woman meant, Regina did in fact raise his son, and no matter what, he would be forever thankful for her. With kind eyes, and gentle nod, he took the Queen into his arms. _

_As he carried her he realized how she truly was. For someone who was feared by realms, and lethal by all means, all he saw and felt was pain from her. She was weightless in his arms, her breathing was uneven, and her whimpers her thunder in his ears. He never met the Queen, he's only known Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke, and mother to his son. _

_As he carried her, his heart ached even more. This woman had years of memories with his son, memories that could have been his and Emma's, but instead he had walked away. Regina raised Henry, she protected him by all means and loved him more than life it self, and after what happened in Neverland, the love that Henry and his Mother shared was undeniable. She may have been evil once, but their son, saved her. He swore to himself silently, that for Henry he would keep her safe, and hopefully she in turn will fill him with stories of Henry. They reached the royals in no time, Snow and Granny right beside him, and carefully placed her down on the blankets set up by Hook, who I turn helped Neal with the Queen._

_Snow push the hair out of Regina's face, and the moment the new Prince and Princess saw who she was, Aurora gasped, and Phillip drew his sword. _

"_What the hell is she doing here?!" hissed Phillip._

_Snow, Granny, Neal, Hook, and David all took a protective stand of Regina's vulnerable form. While Grumpy just stood as guard._

"_You better put that sword away, and back the hell away from her" Granny hissed through her clenched teeth._

"_US! She's the Evil Queen and you think we are to just ignore that! She's killed hundreds! And you! She sought your death like it was her only life source! You Spend years on the run from her! And you all just stand there and try to protect her!"_

_And the end of Philips speech, Regina's whimpers grew louder, Granny kneeled beside her, she felt her skin, sweaty and feverish. 'Great' she thought to herself._

"_I know you don't believe her, many won't, but she is no harm to you, of that I can promise you. She isn't the same person you all know of, she's changed, and you have my word that she won't hurt you. If you won't believe her, believe me, after all, it was my head she wanted on a silver platter. She's saved us all from death, at the cost of losing her son. The spell she cast clearly took everything out of her, as you can see," pointing at Regina's shaking body " the Evil Queen you knew, and the one who hunted me, is not the woman you see here, right now. If she was still that person, she wouldn't have done what she did, and we all know that." Snow was in tears by the time she finished. Philip and Aurora were stunned, he drew back his sword, both still fearful but they took their words. They retreated, hesitantly, to greet the others, leaving the five people, and the fallen Queen._

_Once they were left alone to their small group, Granny was the first to speak. "You all get everyone ready, we make way to my cottage in an hour. She needs a place to keep warm, she's running a fever, I don't know what that spell did to her, but she needs to recover." _

_After a minute, Neal, David, and Hook mad their way to the rest of the people. Everyone got busy making arrangements, and soon enough the hour was up, horses were brought and saddled thanks to Philip and Auroras help. _

_Snow and Granny kept to Regina's side, her whimpers had subsided, but her shivers and shakes still ran through her body. They knew it would be a matter of time until her fever broke, but until it did, they need to keep her safe. They weren't fools, they knew the moment any of these people had the chance, they would probably try to take advantage to her vulnerability, but they would have to get through Snow and Granny first._

* * *

_By sun down they had all arrived at the little cottage. Granny and Red were the first to go inside, taking a moment to enjoy the place they use to call home, a place they missed dearly. _

_It only took a couple of minutes, but the fire was started, and Neal came in with the Queen in his arms. Granny directed him to her room, where the bed was ready for her. Once he left the room, Snow, Red and Granny got rid of Regina's soaked attire. Gone were her shoes, dress, and corset, replaced with simple dress, nothing fit for a queen, but they did not care. _

_Someone stayed with her at all times, eventually they got everyone of importance into Granny's living room. Around her small table stood and sat, Snow, David, Neal, Hook, Belle, Phillip, Aurora (both who decided they would stay until night fell), Grumpy, and Granny. They all agreed the moment Regina would wake, that they would make way for the palace, but the newly found royals were quick to interrupt._

"_That palace isn't safe anymore, there have been rumors of a new witch, one with some sort of creatures doing her bidding. No one knows where she is, but many believe she resides at the castle." Aurora said_

"_Well, that's just great, isn't it, remind me to ask our Queen what she did to this new witch." _

"_GRUMPY!" exclaimed Snow. As annoyed as she was, she knew there was a great possibility that Regina may have been involved in this woman's new threat, but that would have to wait until she woke up._

_The conversation went on for a while, as much as they hated to admit, Regina was the only person powerful enough, and knowledgeable enough to take on this new threat. For now, plans were made to sends some scouts to secure the surrounding area, once The Queen would wake, they would meet to discuss the plans to move to the palace._

* * *

_Red watched as the Queen slept, she herself wasn't sure how to feel with everything's that happened. She knew what Regina was capable of, but she also knew that loosing Henry completely wrecked her. She kind of felt bad for her, but she knew it wouldn't last long, when she would wake her walls would be back stronger than ever, and probably bitchier than ever too. As she had this whole conversation, until she noticed the change in the Queen, she started to stir, and her breathing was becoming heavier, as if she was waking from a nightmare. She tossed and turned in her sleep, and the next thing she knew, The Queen shot up like a rockets, with a scream that could have rattled the house. _

_Granny and Snow heard it the second it came out of the Queens mouth, they rushed into the room to see her panting for breath, hand on her chest, while her eyes streamed with tears. The second they made a move to approach her, the Queen instantly put her hand out to stop them. They froze in their tracks, while Regina sobbed. They knew what was going through her, she had wakened to find that it wasn't a nightmare, it was all real, and they were really back to the Enchanted Forest. Their heart only ached more, knowing themselves that this wasn't some sick and twisted joke, After years of modern conveniences, they were back to the placed they called home so long ago. After a several minutes she calmed her breathing, her tears had stopped, and with a wave of her hand, she emerged from a cloud of purple smoke with her darkest of make up, her hair in an elaborate style, and a dress fit for the Evil Queen. She proceeded to walk out of the room, leaving the three women behind speechless. _

The Queen had awakened.


	4. Chapter 4: Milady

Chapter 4: _Milady_

A/N: (Please read for trigger warning) Thank you for all the follows! I really appreciate it! I don't know if you're still interested in reading, but know that this will be a bit of an angsty ride. Not extreme, but the end of this chapter is not a pretty one. I realize were still within a day or two of the story line, but just hang in there, this won't be a day by day story, we'll move along shortly. Also, I broke this chapter into two sections because it was just getting to long. Also please be advised of the TRIGGER WARNING for mentions of marital abuse. It's not in full detail, because that's unwarranted but there is the implication of one.

Please take a moment to review if you'd be so kind!

* * *

"_Oh dear, if you'd only ever listened to me you would have known better. I don't you once, and I'll tell you again, love. Is. Weakness. You loved your pathetic stable boy and look where that got you. You loved your father and look what you ended up doing to him. And lastly, that child of yours, well technically not yours, but I assume you loved him all the more. He never loved you dear, you were just temporary until his real mother showed up, and he went and left you behind. Tell me, is that what love is? You think it was meant for you? No, dear child of mine, I didn't raise you to be happy. I raised you to be a Queen. No one will ever love you, because when they do, they'll end up leaving you…." _

She tossed and turned, she wanted to get away from her mother's voice, and she didn't want to return to the waking world. But her mother's words were getting louder, and louder, eventually she started to yell back at her that Henry loved her, and that he was enough. It seemed to go one for hours, she felt her body twisting, but the next image she saw of standing in front of the town line, watching hopelessly as Henry and Emma drove away. And that was enough to have her shooting up in bed.

She didn't know where she was, but one thing was clear, it wasn't a nightmare, it was all true. She didn't know how to feel, but she knew the tears that were flowing freely would have to stop, the shaking had to end, and some way, somehow she had to go numb. She hid her pain and anguish for years behind the mask of the Evil Queen, and she would do just that. Seconds later Granny and Snow ran in, instinctively she through her hand out to stop them from coming any closer to her, she wouldn't hurt them, but she didn't need their coddling. She gave herself a few more minutes, that's all she needed. She couldn't be weak much longer, she refused. Henry was gone to her, but at the same time, she would not let him down. She knew he loved her, and that's all she needed. For now, now it was time to end the weakness. Now it was time to set these people up, so that she could leave and never see them again.

In a wave of her had she engulfed herself in a cloud of smoke, and when she emerged, so did the Queen. She wouldn't face them, they had seen too much, they had seen her at her weakest point, so she walked and left them behind without so much as batting an eye to them. Outside of the room it wasn't any better, the other un-charming was there, the hand less wonder, the Grumpy one, and Neal. They stared at her with shock, but she saw the hint of pity, and she was having none of it.

"Are you all planning on standing there just staring, or have you actually done something productive of yourselves?" She said.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed love, perhaps you could go back and try for the other?" retorted Hook.

The glare she sent him was deadly, the whole room stood quiet, until David broke the tension.

"Alright, well I see your up and running. How about we fill you in, while you were out."

" First things first, how many other witches have you managed to piss off sister, apparently you left one behind, and by what we've heard she taking to living out of _your_ castle." Grumpy didn't care, but he sure as hell wasn't spending his days living out of Granny's barn.

"What the hell are you talking about you idiot. Did you happen to miss the part where we were all carried to Storybrooke, or has the dust from the mines finally reached your head?" She swore she could set him on fire the moment he opened his mouth. But that was to be expected, the moment something went wrong, lets blame Regina why don't we?

"When we arrived here, Prince Philip and Princess Aurora informed us that the forest is not safe, the decision was made to go back to the Summer Palace, but they informed us that there is a witch who might be taking residence in the there. " David was quick to interfere, for fear that Regina would soon explode.

The thought of someone taking her castle was enough to spark something in Regina, she didn't know what, but if she was to be here, in this damned Forrest, she sure as hell wasn't going to be spending it hiding from a pathetic wannabe witch, who was probably enjoying her belongings. No, she was going to get rid of this problem once and for all, besides, she needed the things that were in her chambers in order to get rid of this ever growing pain in her chest. She would get back to her chambers, no matter what got in her way, and this novice witch wasn't about to ruin her plans.

"Witch or no witch, I'm getting into my castle. Whoever this person is will not interfere if it knows what's good for them. I'll go to the castle, and the rest of you can follow at sun down. Once I deal with whoever this person is, and lower the shield, once it's down you can bring the rest of _your_ people in." Declared Regina.

"If you think for one second that you're going alone, you got another thing coming. We don't know what this witch is like, according to the Philip and Aurora they have creatures doing her bidding, I don't care if you have a death wish, or whatever you're trying to do, but I won't let you do this alone. You could get hurt. I know you're in pain, but you can't go on this alone, you know Henry wouldn't want this for you." The moment Snow said Henrys name, Regina saw red.

"DO. NOT. BRING. HIM. INTO. THIS. HES GONE SNOW. My son is gone, and I have nothing and no one left. So _whatever_ I plan on doing, is NOT of your concern." Regina tuned to Snow, yelling in her face.

"You have us Regina. Whether you like it or not, I lost Emma, _for the second time._ You're not the only one who lost someone today, I lost my daughter, and Henry too. So please don't do this, we're the only thing that's left of your family, and frankly I can't lose you too." The vulnerability in an honesty in Snows eyes were enough for Regina's anger and rage to dissipate. Regina knew she was right, but everything was just too raw right now. She knew going into that castle was a suicide mission, and she didn't care, she could have fought to her death if it meant feeling something other than the pain in her chest, she didn't care about what happened to her. But after all these years with Henry, she wouldn't let him down, which meant she had to play nice with the un-Charming's and their crew. At least until this witch was taken care of, only then would she be able to do the one thing that would take her pain away.

"We leave first thing in the morning." Was the last thing they heard as they watched the Queen leave the cottage.

* * *

By mid-morning the next day, the people were gathered, wagons had been prepared, and the two day trek to the castle began. Stupidly, Regina had agreed to help lead the group, standing in the front with David, and Snow. Hook made the decision that life in the castle simply didn't suit him, so he took off with a horse in search of his beloved ship. Regina envied him, he had a place to escape to, to roam the seas, and do what he pleased. To be free and alone. While she on the other hand, was going back to a castle filled with years of painful memoires. The castle was the last place she wanted to go to, but there was no other place _to go to._ So here she was, co-leading a group of people who hated her guts, to the place she once was force to call home. _'Life's a sick joke somethings' _she thought to herself. That's all she had on this trip, her thoughts.

She once again masked herself behind the image of the Evil Queen, leather pants that became second skin, a jeweled black corset tight enough to break a rib, black feather cloak, and her hair tight elaborate enough to create a headache. She didn't care, it was better to feel her self-inflicted pain than the emotional on currently raging on her soul.

Granny watched from afar, she knew the mask that the girl put on was on full display. She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she was strong enough back then to do what the young queen had so desperately begged of her to do. She remembered her pleading eyes, the ones that haunted her since the day she met her…

* * *

_She could hear the screams and cries that came from the room. She didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to be near, but at the same time, she couldn't stay away. The wedding was over, the party had ended for most, but behind that door she knew far too well what was happening. She watched from afar as several men were led to separate doors. "The Viewing" as these sickly royals called this, but to her, it was simply horrifying and gut wrenching. _

_She knew if she interfered she would lose her head, and her girl would have a certain death if they discovered what she would turn into in a couple of years. So she stood, and waited as the men gathered in the rooms to witness the King take his new Queen and make her his own, for when they were finished, they would leave the new Queen alone._

_It felt like an eternity, her screams became restless, the sobs could be hear throughout the corridor, and it shook Granny to her core. Eventually she saw the doors opened by the guards, and the men walked out, the so called King being patted and cheered like he'd just won a war by the others. The whole scene made her sick. Once she made sure they were all gone, she made her way to the room, and what she saw, she could never un-see. _

_The poor Queen laid there on the floor, laying on her side with her knees to her chin. What was left of her night gown was thrown over her, the bed used for the viewing with the sheets all rustled. She had put up a fight, but in the end she lost terribly. As Granny approached her, the Queen didn't stir, her eyes reds, her body shaking, but Granny could tell by the look in her eyes, the girl was in shock. Slowly she knelt down, and her eyes locked with the young girl, and the moment they did, the Queen took her hand, and cried into it. Granny gathered her into her arms, and rocked her back and forth until she calmed._

_Eventually the queen stopped, Granny placed her nightgown back on, and wrapped a bed sheet around her frame. She took her to her chambers, drew her a bath, and cleaned her. All the while the queen was silent, in a trance like state she followed Granny's words. When the bath was done, she was dressed in a clean nightgown, and placed in Bed. Granny didn't leave her side all night, the young Queen curled herself next to the older woman's body, and clung to her for protection. Protection that Granny wished she could give her fully, but in the end they both knew it was useless against 'the duties' that came with the farce of this marriage. The last thing the Queen said before sleep took control was the one thing Granny could never give her… "Please wake me from this nightmare, for this can't be my life. If it's so, take the light from my eyes, and take the heart from my chest."_

* * *

It was hot, and humid. Her feet were killing her with the shoes she wore, and the corset made everything a million times worse. _God what she wouldn't for her running shoes and yoga pants right now. _ The journey hadn't even reached the halfway mark, but the wait of her jewels and dress was straight out ridiculous, her thinning patience was wearing you, _quick._

At least the miserable journey was enough to allow her some privacy, an hour or so she slowly made her way to the edge of the trail, with no one besides her, she was finally allowed her moment of privacy, yet all she could think about was her little boy. She knew she had made some mistakes when it came to Henry, but no one will ever know how much it broke her when Emma came into his life. She knew he would ask questions eventually, but if there was one thing that scared Regina Mills was being forgotten by the person she loved the most.

Bus she was a villain, and villains don't get happy endings. She should have known better, but when he came into her life, he was able to chase the darkness away. She watched him grow, watched him take his first steps, wiped his tears at every fall, stood guard all night when he was feverish, and was there for all the coddles he was so fond of as a little boy. He was her sun and moon, every day, and that was something she would simply never regret. Her child was gone from her, and soon enough she would be gone from the world of the living, only to return if the only true love in her life were to come back and wake her. She simply couldn't take this pain anymore, and it had only been a day since she had to let him go. There was no one who needed her, as much as Snow could plead her case, Regina was never wanted by anyone, she was the sore thumb, she was the outcast. Once these people were safe, because it was the right thing to do by Henry, she wouldn't be needed, and for that she was grateful. She was tired of being needed, she was tired of being the Queen, she just wanted the one thing she's always wanted to be, and she wanted to be Regina, _just Regina._

Lost in her thoughts she didn't even realize she had ventured away from the trail, away from the people. She didn't even register the tears that fell from her eyes. It had been so long since she admitted the truth to herself, she's never wanted this life, she just wanted to be happy, but her entire existences was never in her control, it had always been manipulated by people who should have loved her for who she was.

With her hand crying to muffle the sound of her cries, and her eyes shut trying to tame the tears, she didn't see the creature that hovered in the trees, waiting for the right moment to make its attack. When she did notice the creature, it was almost too late. She heard its screeches as it dove for her, but at last second she jumped out of the way, landing rather ungracefully, with the wind was knocked out of her, and there was a sharp burning pain radiating out of her shoulder. She didn't have a chance to register the people shooting arrows, the beast made its attempt to strike her, and this time it made its mark. She felt its claws dig into her skin, burning at contact, and she screamed in utter agony. The next second she felt its _wings _begin to flap, and attempt to rise away.

She heard it screech once more, she heard the whistling of arrows, and the next she landed with an _umpf_ on the ground. There were people around her, men to be exact, she knew they would recognize her the moment they reached her, god knows what they could do to her, and for the first time, she didn't care. She felt the rushing of the blood that streamed from her arm, and the same sensation from her opposite side where the beast's claws made their puncture. Said beast now laying yards away from her, dead with several arrows piercing its body. Her shoulder was screaming in pain, and now she started to see black spots in her vision. One of the men came closer, she felt her upper body being lifted from the ground, and arms around brushing the hair away from her face. The last she hear before she gave into the darkness was someone calling out to her.

"_Milady!"_

* * *

_*hides*_

_Reviews make me happy :)_


	5. Chapter 5: Eternally

Chapter 5:

Rumors were running wild around the forest, reports of a winged beast flying, they didn't know what it was but it was threatening the safety of their camp. They set out into the forest, Little John, Will, Alan, and Robin, all set forth to bring truth to these rumors. Such creature couldn't exist, at least not in their minds, but their job was to protect the forest that gave them protection, the forest they called home, not to mention the people that dwelled in and around it. They had a duty they had to hold.

They had been scouting the area, few miles away from their camp, when they stumbled upon a rather large group of people. They stayed afar, watching trying to figure out who they were, since the Evil Queen had set cast the curse there were very few people who remained in Sherwood and The Enchanted Forest, so to see this amount of people was unnerving.

That is until they caught glimpse of person who was held accountable for said curse. They spotted her straying away from the figures leading the group, slowing extricating herself farther into the forest. What they didn't expect was for her to be walking away from the one woman who she vowed revenge against. He seemed to recognize the face only because once they were side by side on the wanted posters placed in and around the Enchanted Forest, it was the face of Snow White, and her Prince Charming. They had been cursed , what are they doing back here, and with her of all people?

The group of four men were at a complete loss, this woman who spend years on the run from the Evil Queen had the greatest look of concern and sympathy for the woman who moved away from them, the Merry Men and their leader were confused beyond words. She was the Evil Queen, responsible for countless deaths, but all Robin was able to see from from where he stood was a face full pain and heartbreak. He had no words to explain the sudden urge to go to her, and speak with her, she was the Evil Queen, and he was chased by her guards, so why did he feel the need to comfort her?

He wasn't able to ponder the thought much longer when Will signaled to the creature they were after, lurking up in the trees, when he pointed in the direction it was in, but Robin was already moving. He had lived in the forest long enough to know when a creature had marked its prey.

They all followed, tying to get a glimpse of what it was, because what Will described was simply too absurd to be true. As the men kept their eyes to the trees, Robin himself was searching to find the so called Evil Queen, until he spotted her and froze, all five of them stopped looking at the trees, and stared ahead. They simply couldn't believe their eyes, it had to have been a dream, for the Queen as Evil as the stories portray her, couldn't possibly have a heart, let alone know the meaning of tears. Yet there they stood, silently watching her shoulders shake, and hearing her muffled sobs.

Robin again felt his heart go out for the woman, for no matter how terrible a person was, they all deserve a second chance, no one knew that better than him, and his Merry Men.. The Evil moniker failed to suit her name, evil castors they don't shed tears, they shed blood the moment someone upsets them, yet there she was, crying her eyes away.

For those crucial seconds while they stared in shock to the woman ahead, they too failed to notice the winged beast make its mark, and it took all of one second for panic to rile up within the Prince of Thieves. He wasn't about to let anything happen to this woman,, evil or not.

Thank whatever mighty god was there, because she managed to dodge the attack, she jumped from where she stood, and avoided the beast, the now confirmed flying monkey.

As the beast went to make its second dive, the men were already releasing their arrows, flying through the air. The beast flapped its wings, and managed to avoid some of the arrows, but much to the men's horror it reached the Queen once more, this time it made its mark., and when it did she let out a scream that went straight to their bones. Careful not to hit the woman, they sent their arrows fiercely into the beast's wings and back, there was no way in hell this thing was leaving here with that woman, not untill they ran their quiver dry. The next thing they knew, the creature let her go, flapped its wings, but failed and made its crash to the ground a few feet away from the Queen.

Immediately Robin rushed to the women's side, he was silently hoping that she would fight him off, but he looked into her eyes, they only thing he saw was before they shut was the look of defeat.

/

The group stood silent as they heard a scream pierce through the air. Immediately Snow and David ordered everyone into the barrier of the forest and take cover. If what the royals had said before was true, they weren't going to let their people out in the open up for grabs, they didn't know what happened, but what they knew for sure was that it was Regina's scream. As the people took cover Snow searched for Granny only to see the woman was headed straight into the direction the Queens scream came from.

The idiotic stubborn girl, it's like she has a god damned death wish! What the hell was she thinking running away into this god forsaken forest! She's a dam Queen, not a woodsman! Granny was furious. She had been keeping eye on the Queen, but she knew better than anyone that the girl needed some time to herself, she hadn't slept the entire night before, that she was sure of, but this was outright absurd.

She then noticed Snow, David and Neal running to her side, it seemed them two women joined the Lets keep the Queen from Killing Alive cause, for the fear of anything happening to her was something they couldn't bear thinking about.

They saw the rustled skirts of the Queens dress, but failed to take into account the beast that lay ahead of the men. They didn't care, all they saw were men hovering over a clearly unresponsive Queen, and they charged forward.

They didn't know who they were, but they weren't in Storybook, and the Enchanted Forest wasn't the same one they left 30 some years ago, this was an un-ruled land, with god knows what kind of people still lurking, and a potential witch they had yet to see.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER, NOW!'" Was all Snow said, as she pushed through the men not caring who they were, she just needed them away from her. Granny, David and Neal followed, immediately drawing their swords, ready to defend against these strangers.

It took a second for Snow to see past her rage, this man wasn't threatening, no he was cradling Regina's body, screaming at her to wake. Granny on the other hand recognized the man the moment she went down to her knees.

"Robin! What happened!?"

Robin didn't register the woman talking, he still held the Queens form when he spoke to her.

"We need to get her to wake, there's a stream not far from here. Her wounds need to be cleaned, whatever that thing is, its claws marked her skin."

Granny finally noticed the weak breathing coming from the Queen, the blood drenching the dark fabric of her sleeves that were ripped.

"Move, we need to hurry" was all she said.

/

They reached the stream, Robin holding onto this woman the whole way, when they finally reached the stream. Granny and Snow shooed him and the others away, they ripped open the queens cloak, tore at her sleeves, and started to clean her wounds. They only hoped that whatever that winged beast was, didn't have any dark magic in its claws.

"I don't know who this Witch is, but she's clearly left her message loud and clear. This one's already got a death wish, and whoever this person is, is just going to make it easier for Regina to fulfill it." Snow was quick to point out the obvious. Something that Granny was fully aware of.

Regina started to shift, and slowly joined the land of the living. It took her a moment to see where she was, but more importantly the two women who were currently taking care of her.

Granny had seen too much of her past, she knew Regina as a broken child, one who was scared and weak. She would never tell the woman how she always looked up to her as a mother, as a protector years ago, so when she cast the curse she made sure to give her somewhat of a stable life, the Diner she thought would be the right fit. But she could never look into her eyes without knowing that this old woman had been one of the only constant reminders of her time as a married woman, and that was simply too much for her.

And Snow, she didn't understand for the life of her why the two women who should hate her the most, were now becoming the ones determined to care for her. She wasn't ready for that, nor did she need them. She knew it would end soon, so she decided to remove herself from the current situation.

Opening her eyes, and once her head stopped spinning, she sat up, and refusing the hands that were offered to her. Big mistake.

Her shoulder was in complete agony, and healing magic was not something Rumple had ever bothered with. He practiced it on her whenever she got any bruising or cuts during their lessons, but never once did he teach her. But she wasn't a powerful sorceress for nothing, what they lacked in teaching her, she simply learned on her own, and that's what should would do.

She ignored the concerned tone of the woman around her, she moved her hand to rest on her forearm, the bleeding had apparently been much, but she concentrated on her magic, zeroing in on healing the gash on her arm, slowly moving up towards her shoulder. She repeated the same actions on her other arm, and in the matter of minutes she deemed herself good as new.

Rising to her feet, she looked at the two women currently kneeling on the floor, clearly not impressed by her actions, but she didn't care.

"What happened and how did I get here?" sounding as regal as ever, once again masking behind the voice of the Queen they should fear.

"You tell me, your majesty, do you have a dam death wish. What the hell were you thinking going out there on your own?" Granny never gave into Regina's methods, she saw past her in Storybook, she practically saw her become the mask she holds up now, but she was still angry.

And That's when the others joined.

Robin couldn't explain he relief he felt when he saw her standing, didn't know how, but after all she was a sorceress with magic, so he figured she just healed everything up herself.

"Ahem, your majesty," the sarcasm ran through Will's mouth, he was never one to respect any titles though, "But mind telling us what your merry band of misfits are doing in our forest?"

"Your forest? Who the hell do you think you and your rag tag team think you are!"

"Fear not your majesty, for we are then men who just so happened to save your evil ass." Will was enjoying this way too much, and he had no plans to stop. That is until, he was suddenly being lifted from the ground, and a sudden constriction around his neck.

"Speak to me again and I'll have your head," she hissed.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH. Regina let him down, please, carefully." Snow wasn't up for another of Regina's show, she was tired, and keeping her step mother alive was turning out to be a full time job.

"Let me intro- SNOW!"

"Robin? Oh my god! "

"Tell me Princess, what the gods heavens are you doing here with her?" exclaimed Little John.

"Her!? It's Your Majesty to you, learn some manners, you idiot." Regina was not having it from any of them, but reluctantly she let go of Will in the midst of introductions, and glared at them all.

"I haven't seen you in years, what are you doing here?" Snow simply ignored Regina.

"Well, me and my merry men were on the search for the creature that attacked the Queen over there, when the thing attacked her, we started shooting it until it brought, you" looking at Regina, "down. You're lucky it didn't fly away, people have been disappearing from the forest left and right without retuning, we had reason to believe it was the Witches doing, but we were only able to lay eyes on this winged beast today." Robin turned to face the Queen again and continued.

"That creature sought you out, the moment you left our group, Will here, who've you've had the pleasure meeting, spotted the beast, and when we finally reached you it was too late and it had already struck, we made our move, and now here we are."

She didn't know how to respond, from the little she remembered she thought they would hurt her, instead they saved her. For a second she got lost in his honest blue eyes, something about him felt familiar, comforting even, but she shoved those thoughts aside. This man for whatever reason had saved her, and suddenly she felt the need to thank him. After all these men did save her. So for the first time in a long time, Regina did something that would leave them shocked. After a brief pause, she conjured the courage to speak the words she felt in her head were needed.

Looking straight into the pool of blue eyes she spoke, "… th.. Thank you for helping me. I'm sure if were someone else I wouldn't have been so lucky…" Looking to Will and Little John she continued, "And I'm sorry for my behavior before, and for choking you." With that she turned to face the rest of her group, "We've had enough commotion for the day, we need to set camp, and I need to place a protection around us unless we want to be whisked away by those winged freaks."

As she turned to leave, the man with the blue eyes reached out for her. The moment they came into contact with her hand she shivered, when she looked up at his eyes it was as if the whole world stopped, and it was just the two of them standing in a forest. At this very moment she could have sworn this moment had happened before, and if the look in his eyes was anything to go by, he felt the same way. Staring into her eyes, he broke the silence.

"My camp is not far from here, it's about 2 miles to the north, you and your group are welcome to come back with us. We have tents and blankets, fire and food.I don't know where you're headed to, but you can stay with us until you make your move."

She could barely register his words, she hand to end the hold he still had on her hand, dropping her hand she looked to the un-Charming's, with a nod of agreement, Snow agreed to Robins request.

Regina turned on her heel, and walked away from the group. She needed to be alone for a minute, not that she didn't notice how granny lurked behind her like the wolf she was, but she didn't mind, she knew Granny's methods, and Granny understood Regina like only the old woman could.

She eventually slowed her walking, and Granny caught up to her, walking side by side, silently leading her back to the group they left behind. Just before they reached them, Granny grabbed the Queen's Hand and turned her.

"You pull something like that again, and I'll bring you back from the dead just to kill you myself you got that. We've all lost enough, I know this is the last place you want to be, and those walls you put up don't fool me, you know that, so knock it off. You're in pain, I get it, but you don't have to go chasing death, or walking straight to it. I taught you better than that."

With that, she turned and left the Queen without a chance to respond.

/

By sunset they found themselves at Robin's camp, the rest of his men in shock, some men angry with the thought of housing the Evil Queen.

She was quick to shut them up, when she raised her palm, closed her eyes, and waves of purple mist began radiating from her hands. Arrows were drawn to her chest and head ready to be fired by the men who were quick to exclaim their disgust towards her, she simply ignored them, and then the surrounding area was shimmering, in its wake, newly cast barrier. Faintly she heard the man with the blue eyes telling his men to stand down, that she meant no harm.

She was too tired to deal with these people, all this magic she's used between the last two days was draining her dry of any energy. She walked to the barriers edge, conjured herself a tent, a small bed, pillows and blankets inside. Before she went in, she waved her hand, and conjured up several more blankets, along with several tents far, far away from hers. She walked into her tent, stripped herself of that felt like a million pounds worth of constricting dress material for a simple nightgown and gave into her exhaustion. She closed her eyes, and slept like the dead.

Tomorrow would be another day, tomorrow would be the day she would reach her castle no matter what. Only there did she know she could find the answer to the peace and rest she sought,_ eternally._

* * *

A:N/

The reviews I've gotten have made my day! Thank you!

Keep them coming for they make me happy! Happy writer makes for happy updates *wink wink*

WE FINALLY GET SOME OUTLAW QUEEN THIS SUNDAY.

*inserts fangirling gif here even though i cant!*

oh and by the way if your on tumblr, and wish to join my fangilring im : .com

:)


	6. Chapter 6: Embrace

Chapter 6: The Little Hobbit

He couldn't believe what he just saw. He starred with his giant brown eyes, eyebrows reaching the top of his forehead, and his mouth open as far as it would.

"Woahhhhh" Was all he was able to say. He remembered going to bed, Papa, had gone with the others on an a 'venture through the forest, so Fair Tuck had tucked him into bed, but then he started hearing noises, and it woke him up. Being the curious little four year old Merry Man that he was, he simply had to find out what the commotion going on outside his tent was!

When he crawled out into the cold night, he saw people he didn't know, he heard his Papa, and he followed his voice. He knew Papa would be mad if he was up from his tent, but he was wide awake now. He moved like the little bandit he was, and what he saw next shocked him, it was the prettiest lady had ever seen, and she had MAGIC coming out of her hands. He was completely and utterly amazed. He just had to go and meet her, but before his little legs could carry him, she walked away, and she looked sad. He didn't want her to be sad. He was going to find her, but suddenly he was being thrown into the air.

"PAPA!" He squealed as he landed back into the arms of his father, and hugged him fiercely.

"Papa, that lady, she has magic! Did you see! It was purple and she made it go to the sky Papa! Why is it in the sky Papa, who is she! I need to talk to her Papa!"

"Whoa there my boy, your far to awake for boy who is supposed to be sleeping lad. But," he leaned into his sons ears and whispered, "That's the Queen."

He swore his boys eyes were going to pop out, for they grew wider than he had ever seen, and the gasp that followed made him chuckle.

"But Papa, they said the queen was Evil, and mean, but she just look sad, and very very pretty Papa"

"When did you get so smart little man? Come on, its way past your bed time."

/

Roland couldn't sleep, there was a QUEEN in the camp, and she had magic, how could he ever sleep! He slept with his Papa that night, but Papa was too tired, and he went to sleep way before Roland's bed time story was over, but it was ok, because Roland had a mission to complete.

His oversized bed shirt dragged behind him as he made his way out of the tent. He wasn't raised by the Merry Men without learning how to sneak out, this Papa often found him wandering the forest alone, much to his disliking, but he never strayed far.

Now, there were some of these people to which he did not know still awake, although most had been situated in their tents, but he snuck around them, it was dark, and being the skillful young boy he way, he found the Majesty's tent. 'Why is she so far away from everyone' he thought. Suddenly, the mission he was determined to accomplish hit a road block. He remembered the stories of the Evil Queen, she wasn't supposed to be a nice lady, but she just looked sad.

He hide behind a bush, pondering what to do. He wanted to talk to her, wanted to know what the purple stuff in the air was, wanted to know how she had magic, and he simply needed to know why they called her evil. He started making his move when he heard her, he couldn't make out what she was saying, but she sounded scared, kind of like when he woke up from a nightmare and wanted his Papa. Maybe that's what she was doing, she was having a nightmare, and he would be the one to hold her, of that he was certain. He made his way into her tent, and slowly made it to her bed. 'These sheets are really soft' he said to himself as he got side tracked with the feeling of her mysterious sheets and furs. But then she moved under the covers, and it was enough for him to get back on track. He would do the same thing Papa did to him when he would wake from a bad dream, so he started humming to the best his little voice would, and started stroking her hair. Unfortunately for Regina, his stroking method, was bit too hard, and it managed to wake her dream. Not that she minded, for it would be another sleepless night dreaming of her little prince. Slowly she opened her eyes, and her heart stopped, this couldn't be real, Henry could not be here in this moment petting her hair, there was no way this was real. She must be dreaming. Hazily she opened her eyes, but the petting continued, she herd the humming, could this really be her little prince.

"...Henry?" But the child's brow pinched together, and the dream was over. Brown eyes stared into brown ones, the hand petting her hair froze, and then she was flashed with a dimpled filled grin.

"Majesty, you awake!"

Immediately, the sleep that clouded her eyes left, and she shot up in bed, staring at the cherubic face of a boy who looked just like Henry when he was at this age.

"Who are you and what are you doing here young man?"

"I'm Roland! " he exclaimed as he abruptly stood up, and bowed down to her, his hair practically touching the bed, but his footing was off and lost his balance. He back flipped right onto Regina's thighs, and broke into a giggle fit.

She caught the little boys head, not wanting him to hurt himself, and the boy's laughter was enough to crack a smile to her face. As his laughter quieted down he spoke once more, "Oops, sorry M'jesty, I sorry."

"It's ok dear, but why are you in my tent, shouldn't you be with your mother." The last thing she needed, was for a mother storming into her tent, accusing her of trying to steal of kill her child. She may have been the evil queen, but not even at her worst would she hurt a child.

"My Papa told me Mama is up with the stars." Her heart went out for this child, he never got to have his mother by his side.

"But I simply had to see you! You have magic! And you're the Queen! But you made magic come out of your hands, how! And then it went into the sky, and now it's like a purple cloud up there!" He rambled as he pointed with his little fingers to the sky outside the tent, He continued with his rambles, and she just stared in awe. She wasn't the Evil Queen to this little boy, she was just someone with magic, and with no ulterior motive other than just pure curiosity. With Henry, her magic was dark and evil in his mind when he hated her for being the Evil Queen. When she used it around him, she always felt guilty, even though he encouraged her to use it for the brief time they were together after things with Emma settled. But for the first time, in a very long time, she was able to simply be Regina to this little boy, and it managed to warm her cold grieving heart.

"Roland, honey calm down, you're going to run out of breath" she chuckled trying to stop the boy before passing out for the lack of oxygen he was not receiving. He giggled as he listened to her words, and stopped his rambling. They sat there silently looking at each other, he was playing with her hair, situated comfortably on her lap, and just looked at her, while she loosely help him.

"Why are your eyes so sad M'jesty?" His question took her by surprise, and all she was able to manage was a sad smile, telling the child that grownups get sad sometimes, and right now she was sad because she was missing someone very dear to her. He just continued to stare at her, his face turning into one of a confused one. After a minute or so of his mind running wild, he turned his confused looked into another smile.

"Is ok M'jesty, I get sad sometimes too, but Papa says it's ok to be sad, but we can't stay sad forever, otherwise our skin turns blue! And you're too pretty to turn blue M'jesty." She laughed as his face turned into shock, and wrapped her arms around the boy. She ran her hand through his curly mop of hairs, the other rubbing his back. She took comfort in holding onto this child, and the laughter he was able to cause in her, she didn't know why, but it soothed her, and the need to protect him was one that rivaled her feelings for her little prince.

"You know Roland, you can call me Regina, I don't like it when people call me Majesty, and it only makes me sadder." She whispered into her ears, and it was true. She never wanted to be Queen, she just wanted her Daniel, and her happiness.

"Rrr, Rrrgggnaa…. GINA!"

"Yes, Gina," as she met him with the most sincere smile she had. "And you know what, you were very brave to come in here like you did. I know no one else would have done what you did Roland. You're a brave little knight." The moment she said the words, he jumped from her arms, puffed his little chest and exclaimed 'I'm your brave Knight Gina?!'

They spent the rest of the night talking and giggling, she knew she wouldn't allow the boy into her heart, but she was rather fond of the child. He told her stories of his adventures, until she heard someone outside calling the boy's name. Just for tonight she would rejoice in his presence, and his unadulterated version of reality, _oh the beauty of innocence in the eyes of a child,_ she thought to herself.

Roland's eyes grew wide, and whispered, 'uh-oh, Papas awake'.

She put on her robe, and lifted Roland from his bed, making her way outside. As he left their little sanctuary, she faced the child's father. "Naturally he would be his father" she muttered under her breath.

"Ahem"

"Roland! By gods son where have gone! You have no idea how you scarred me, don't do that again!" He was frantic as he took his son from the woman's arms. He didn't even recognize her with her down, but after he had the boys in his arms, he saw it was the Queen. With the light of a nearby fire, she looked so much younger than her years, absolutely stunning.

"The forest is no place for a child to roam at night _alone_, I expect you to take better care of your son. You should know by now the dangers that lurked outside this barrier." She said while glaring at him. She walked closer to them, while Robin stood still as a statue. He knew she was right, but instead of fearing for his child that was in the arms of the supposed evil queen seconds ago, he felt relief in knowing he son was never safer than in the presence of the Queen. She grew closer, and much to his dismay, she closed the gap between her and his son, placing a kiss on his cheek that resembled something that one would give someone else as if they were saying goodbye. "Goodnight Little Knight." With that she walked away, and made her way to her tent, while he heard his son say to her 'Night Gina'.

/

It's been two weeks since everyone arrived at the castle now, filled with more people than Regina cared to admit.

Her plan for her sleeping curse had failed, explosively, no one has seen or heard from the Queen since their arrival, and she was more than happy with that. She spent her days in her chambers reading, or in her personal library trying to make sense of everything that's happened.

Turns out she had a sister, that her _loving_ mother failed to inform her about, but none the less it had it was true. When she made it to her castle alone, her crypt was broken into, and the only way to get in there was of blood relation, for she had sealed it with blood magic.

_Zelena_ her name is, a red headed green bitch, who is gun-ho on ruining Regina's life. Apparently life has been nothing but rainbow kisses and unicorns in Regina's life, while she has spent her life in misery living in Oz. _Oh but if she only knew the truth. If she only knew how much her life was never hers to begin with, she was never Regina, she was just a pawn for everybody to play with._

Granny and Snow did their best to see her, but it was no use, they didn't know about _Zelena,_ nor did they need to, she was after Regina, and Regina alone. Being the _Evil Queen_, she knew having people who she cared about will only turn them into a liability. If this witch wanted a fight, she would get it from her, and herself alone. So she locked herself away, reading everything she could about this _Wicked Witch._ But Snow and Granny weren't her only attempted visitors, the little boy who crawled into her tent that night ago, he came to try and see her every day. He was a persistent little thing, coming by once, twice, even three times a day. 'I'll come back again Gina' she would hear him say in a defeated voice, and he was the hardest to resist, that little brown mop of curls, and dimpled face was what she craved for the most, his innocence allowed her the chance to be Regina, even if it had been just for one night.

So here she was, leaning against her balcony of her bedroom, her hair down an in a simple summer dress, overlooking the front of her palace, watching as the little boy played with his father, and his so called Merry Men. The boys laughter warmed her heart, and the sight of his father created an unwanted feeling in her chest, one she couldn't put a name on, but a part of her wished that she could be part of the scene that was playing in front of her. She knew he could see her, they made eye contact several times while he was chasing after his son, often offering a small smile. She returned it to him, for she knew he was the one to leave her a basket of food for her every day in the library, he was never there when she arrived, and why he was looking after her was beyond her, but she appreciated it.

As she looked up to the sky, that's when she saw it, a small heard of her sisters winged freaks making their way to the castle, specifically to the front of the castle, where a dimpled little boy was running in fear to his father after hearing the screeching of the beasts.

She disappeared out of her room down to the dining hall.

"Were under attack, get your weapons, and head for the front of the castle" she declared.

"NOW!"

/

Seconds later she appeared on the front lawns of the castle, frantically searching for the boy and his father. What she saw in front of her made her see red. Robin's men were shooting towards the sky, desperately trying to shoot down as many beasts as they could, but they were simply out numbered. Regina started flinging her fireballs to the beasts, all while trying to reach Robin and his son. There was no way in hell she was letting anyone get hurt while someone was trying to hurt her. This witch had another thing coming if she thought she would hurt anyone within the walls of this castle. And that's when she saw them, his son hiding behind his father's legs for protection, while he shoot arrows into the sky.

Things her getting out of hand, everyone made their way outside to fend themselves against these creatures. At the corner of her eyes she saw the Charming's, Granny, and a wolfed out Ruby, along with countless others trying to take these winged beasts out. Arrows and swords were being fought against these creatures, when she heard Roland's scream, when she turned to look Robin was lying on the ground, and a monkey ready to strike again. That's when she had enough. It was time to bring her own cavalry of magic forward. With a streak of red lightening from her hands, the creature set to attack the man and child was killed instantly. She looked around her as her hands continued to shoot the red streaks into the flying monkeys, one by one they met their explosive death.

The battle was over, at least for today, when she was sure the monkeys were dead, or flown away she rushed to Robins side. Thankfully he was alive and breathing, but a nasty gash on his arms. Without asking, she bent down to his level, kneeling behind Roland, and took hold of the injured arm. She closed her eyes, and she healed his man's arms. He couldn't read her expression, it resembled fear, and worry, all while holding Roland in her arms. Once he was healed she turned her attention to the boy in her arms, checking for injuries while her face streamed with tears. The thought of something happening to this child was not something she was ever going to ready for. She hugged him fiercely, when she felt a set of arms embracing her as well. She knew it was him, and she leaned into his embrace while holding on to Roland. The feelings she had for these two were inexplicable, but she swore to protect them. After everything that had just occured, she felt safe in his embrace, that's when she pulled back a bit, brown eyes starring into blue ones. She memorized every detail of his face, and As he was about to thank her, they all head a cackle in the air. She broke their embrace, and their heads tuned to the north gate.

The gate to the castle flung open, and her so _called sister_ made her grand entrance...

* * *

_A:N_

_Happy Once Day! I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am, i would love to here your thoughts so far. _

_Alot of Dimples queen this chapter and loads more to come. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave your thoughts!_


	7. Chapter 7: Breath of Fresh Air

Chapter 7

Regina looks towards Snow and Granny, when they reached her, and handed the little boy that was clinging to her into the arms of Granny. All she had to do was to glance at the woman to know what this little boy meant. As the Wicked Witch continued her walk towards the crowd that had surround Robin, Regina appeared instantly in front of the green skinned witch.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but if you came here for your death, take one more step and I'll be glad to bring it upon on you."

"Why my dear _sister,_ I just had to come pay you a visit, don't you think? It's been oh so long." The moment the word sister came out of her mouth a collective gasp could be hurt behind them.

"Oh don't tell them you haven't told them the wonderful news now? Where are your manners Regina, did mother not teach them to you? Such a shame." She said as she made an attempt to pass by Regina, and the moment she did, she was thrown against the nearest wall Regina could see.

"You take one more step and ill end you. This is between me and you, you leave them the hell alone."

"Now, now, no need to get physical dear, you see, I just came here to see how you were doing considering last time I saw you, you were trying to put yourself user a sleeping curse... Now tell me dear, why on earth are you so protective of these people. That's not like you now is it?" She said as she got off from the floor, magically appearing right in front of Regina, who by now had taken a defensive stance in front of the group. The witch continued to make her approach, clearly not threatened by Regina's threats, but she wasn't here to kill anyone today, no today she was making her grand entrance to these people.

"What. Do. You. Want." Regina hissed.

"Oh that's for another day love, I just wanted to get acquainted with your guests here, you see I have plans, plans that will finally be able to give me what I deserved, and unfortunately for you, that means a fate worse than death. So let this be a little warning to you and your band of misfits, enjoy this little grace period I'm giving you, for soon you won't have nothing but misery left. And you my dear sister, will be begging for your death." With that the witch upped and left leaving behind cloud of green smoke.

/

Regina stood there, trying to process what had just happened.

She didn't want anyone to know for this was to be her fight and hers along, but now Greenie had just declared war, not only on Regina but on these people as well. Something Regina could not allow.

Now that Zelena was gone, she turned around to face a group of people staring at her in confusion and disbelief. She didn't know what to say to them, or what their reaction would be. But she knew, that for Henry she would have to keep them safe.

It took a matter of seconds for Roland to escape Granny's hold and made his way to his Gina. His little legs carried him to her as fast as they could, and crashed unceremoniously to hers. As she felt the little boy clutching her legs, she knelt down to him once more and hugged him for dear life. Above all else she swore above all else that no harm would come to this child.

It's when he is running his hands down her face and arms that he feels the warm liquid, and when he inspects his hands to see what it is he lets out a rather loud gasp.

"GINA YOUR HURT. PAPA HELP!"

She hadn't noticed it yet, the adrenaline was pumping in her, not letting her feel the small gash on her arm, and another on her cheek. She tried to sooth the young boy but it was no use. Snow, Granny and Robin were the first to go to her side, quickly ushering her and everyone into the castle.

Robin offered her hand, in order to help her in standing, hesitantly Regina took his hand, and they all went into the castle, the four of them plus Neal and Charming heading to the council room.

Once inside they cleaned Regina's arm, while Roland decided it was his job to take care of her 'pretty face'. She in turn, when he was done cleaning her wound, showed him some more of her magic, and with a wave of her hand the cuts were all gone. Leaving only the bruising.

The room grew quiet, as they observed the scene in front of them as Regina sat with the little boy in her arms as if there was no one else in the world besides them. Robin could only join in their stares, as he watched the most beautiful smile grace her face. He would do anything to see it again. But there was much to discuss. His son's life was threatened, and he couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Thankfully the man called Grumpy walked in along with Little John and Will.

The moment they came in, her face changed, and her mask was up. She rose with Roland in her arms, and made her way to Will.

"Roland, Will is going to take you downstairs to your room ok. You've had a long day, and I think you're in need of a nap ok?"

"No Gina! I wanna stay here with you!"

"_I_ know, but I need to talk with these people right now, and I know you won't have any fun here. But luckily for you, Will ere is anything but a grownup and would have no problem playing with you until you tire out, right Will?"

/

The rest of the day pasted in a blur. She had just spent the last two hours of her life 'talking' with everyone, trying to explain the truth behind her 'sisters' words. She made it clear that she wouldn't have them running around trying to play hero, she fought her case in order for them to stay out of her way. After all it was the only way to protect them, you can't go up against a magical castor and expect to beat them with pointy swords of sticks unless you had a death wish.

Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Snow, or Granny, or the rest of them that fought against her, it was that damned Outlaw. He was the first to oppose her plan, I mean seriously, who the hell did he think he was, to be going against her, he was nothing but a _thief!_ God that man infuriated her like no other. At this point she would be willing to spend the rest of her life in a room stuck with Snow, than him. After their screaming match against each other, she gave up, and let them have her way. She left the room telling them that the shield would be up by sundown, and stormed out of the room.

Now her she was in her chambers, asking herself why that thief had been so against her. It's not like he could care for her or what happened to her. He should be the first to allow her plan on taking on her sister alone, but the look in his eyes when he practically invaded her spacing telling her no, it was something that unsettled her, he had the eyes of someone who cared. But she couldn't have that, and she needed to stop whatever she and Roland were doing, she couldn't afford for her so called sister to unleash her rage on them, she would die before the hair on the child's head was out of place.

/

She made her way to the gardens in search of her apple tree later that night. It has become her ritual, she would walk the grounds until she felt the exhaustion, and her eyes go heavy. But tonight she just wanted her tree, so she made her way and sat on the ground, staring up into the stars that knew her deepest secrets. When she was living with Leopold, it was her only place to feel alive, but the nights he would call for her, this was the only place she could run to and cry her sorrows away. Granny always found her then, she would hold her, but as she got older she pushed her away. Tonight she wished she was here, she wished she could have someone to hold her and tell her it would ok, but she was the villain here and no one would dare approach her. That is until she heard someone coming up behind her.

"I would have thought you would have been sleeping by now milady."

"Seems I can't get a moment of privacy in this place. Leave"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I need to speak with you. May I?"

He motioned to the spot next to her, she looked up to him and stared. He took her silence as a motion to sit, and so he did.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier today, I didn't mean to raise my voice at you. It was inexcusable but I just didn't want you to face that woman alone."

Of all the Things that she expected him to say this was not one of them, no one had ever apologize to her before. Not knowing whatt to say she just turned her face away from him. If anything she should be don't apologize. Yet her voice seemed to have failed her, and it took a moment for her to speak.

"There's nothing to apologize for. If anything I should be the one. She put Roland, you and everyone else here at risk, threatening you all just because she's after me... You have to know I won't let anything happen to him."

"He's quite taken with you, you know, the time you have spent locked Away in your chambers, and he's sought you out. He thinks he's done something wrong because you haven't seen him since my camp. "

She felt her heart ache when she heard this, she never intended to hurt her little knight, but she thought it was the only way o to keep him safe, to keep him from the disappointment she was bound to inflict in him.

"It's better this way, he won't get hurt. Anyone who's ever come into my life always does."

The words she spoke came out heavier than she intended it to, but Regina Mills was so tired of fighting. She would always be the Evil Queen to the eyes of many, but she wanted to be Regina, just Regina. And for some reason, the only time she felt like she was just Regina, was with him. She rose to her feet, not wanting to stay in the comfort he radiated, choosing instead to protect him from the fate that was destined to those whom she kept close. She made her move to stand, but Robin was quicker, and took her hand for her to stand. When she stood in front of each other, with only a step in between them, he spoke.

"I know my son, he's just like me, and we won't give up on you. I don't know what it is with you, but there's something that pulls, and I don't intend to let go. I know you're a woman in pain, with years' worth of loss, but a resilient woman no less. Above all I know my son has never been safer than in your presence, so I ask you to please not push him away."

_THIS_ she did not see coming. How could he say this about her? When she put his son at risk? She knew what he spoke of, because no matter how many retorts she shot his way, she always felt a pang of guilt settle within her afterwards. She couldn't say anything, she didn't know how to respond. Anger was all she knew, but his eyes were sincere, and she couldn't deny her heart. He leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek, she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, she didn't pull back, her mind screamed at her to do so, but she couldn't. Instead, she lowered her head until their foreheads touch and relished in the feel of him. He was no Granny, but his arms boldly wrapped around her frame, while she curled herself into his warmth. She shouldn't be doing this, but hell if she didn't enjoy every second of it, and the safety she felt in his arms. She silently whispered another apology, and the next thing he knew, she was gone, engulfed in a purple cloud.

He knows not to push her, but now he knew she felt the same, she may have not voiced it, but he knows she felt it. He stayed there a minute longer, closing his eyes, remembering every detail of her face, her hair, her smell, and the feel of having her in his arms. He would fight for her, this he knew.

He turned to make his way back to the castle when Granny cut him short, catching him by surprise.

"Robin, I've known you for a long time, but I've known that girl years longer. I don't know what you want from her, but I suggest you let it go. She's a troubled soul, who life has beat her to her bones. She's the Evil Queen to many, but it's her only protection. SO I ask you now, what is it that you want from her."

"Granny! You just scared me half to death, what are you even doing here."

"That's not what I asked you." She paled.

"Granny, you know I would never hurt her, or anyone else for the matter. She, she's I don't know what it is about her, but I... I care for her. I just want her safe."

"Robin, she's been through enough. There hasn't been anyone there to protect her, something I myself failed to do. I know you mean well Robin, all I ask is that you don't hurt her. She's a scared little girl inside, a girl that's been battered and used by people who were supposed to love her and protect her. She known nothing but pain child, and I'm not hiding in the sidelines anymore. You do wrong by her, and you'll have me to deal with understood?"

With that she upped and left, leaving a further confused Robin behind. His heart ached to have her in his arms again, and show her love, and safety by his doing.

He would do right by her.

/

The following day ran the same as it would be for the next couple of weeks, security around the grounds had been tightened for fear of any attack, regardless of the shield that was up. The monkeys came, and her shield held against them, but she knew her sister would soon find a way around that. She spent her days teaming up with the people of the castle, she caved under Roland's request and now they share their evening meals together while Robin pretends not to shamelessly stare at the woman. It seems he will have to start taking lessons from his boy in order to get into the good graces of his Gina, considering she reserved her smiles only for the boy. Not to mention the countless times she's pushed him away with spiteful words, but he knows now, he knows her masks, her moods, and he seems to be the only one to be able to talk to her with them down.

Their nightly walks have become a norm, often spent in silence, or talks about just about anything. Some nights Roland even joins them, when the boy is wide awake at an hour he should be sleeping, Robin brings him out, and more often than not falls asleep in his Gina's arms. Those are the nights that he falls for her the hardest. Seeing Roland so attached to her, her soft tunes taking him into the land of his dreams, seeing him curl himself into her while gripping her gown, it makes his heart ache, not just for him, but for the experience his son never had.

Regina's heart hurts the most when the dimpled little boy comes within reach, his innocence reminds her so much of her little prince, the boy she'll never get to see again. But Roland, dear Roland has been able to crack her wall and settle himself in her heart. She knows she can never replace her own child, but whenever she's around her little knight she feels alive, she feels the corners of her mouth stretched out into a smile only he is able to get out of her. She still can't make heads or tails about the child's father, the way he looks at her still makes her breath hitch in her throat, it's a look she's not use to, it's an emotion she's not sure she can take or reciprocate, so when they get too close for her comfort, she pulls away. It had been weeks since the incident in the gardens, the night she broke her dam, and allowed him to hold her, she hasn't allowed it to get there since, but try as she might her will is slowly disappearing.

Snow had come to her, told her that she deserved to be happy, to give him a chance. 'It's time to give your heart a chance Regina, it's time to allow some happiness in your life.' She said, it was something she thought she didn't deserve, something she has spent the day questioning, and what has led her here, tonight to the very tree in which he held her. She knows he will come, and when he shows up, she does the one thing she's told herself not to do.

She gives in, she stares into his eyes, ignoring his question of whether to not she is ok or if something had happened, but all she does is close her eyes, breaths him in, and when she opens them, she's ready. She may live to regret this, he may not even want her, but tonight she's done fighting, tonight she will give her chance to be Regina, tonight, it's just her and her thief and the stars that know her better than she does herself. She gives herself one last second, before her gaze travels to his lips, and she closes the gap between them, with a kiss without a future, a kiss without a promise, and for once she's ok that. Tonight is the night Regina kissed her Thief, and in the moment the she pulled away, only to have his mouth devour hers, she felt like she was coming home, like he was the breath of fresh air she didn't know she was seeking.

* * *

_A/N:_

_You guys are great! Thank you so much, im having trouble as to where or what i should do next, so if theres anything you want to see please let me know._

_Also, i wrote a fic off of that last heartbreaking episode and got some great feedback, so if you can take a look at it and as always let me know what you think!_

_You can find me on tumblr as : justfangirlingit_

_make sure to leave your thoughts :)_


	8. Chapter 8 : The Letter

Chapter 8

It was late in the day when Little John approached him, and he knew what was to come out of the man's mouth, something he himself has been asking, but hasn't been able to answer yet.

"Robin"

"Mate, what are you up to tonight?"

"You know we've known each other for long time, way before our thieving ways.'

"Aye John we have, what's this about?"

"I'm not going to beat around the push here Robin, what is it with you and the Queen? The men have begun to think she's cast some sort of spell, they've seen you at night with her."

How was he going to answer him? Would he tell him how he himself doesn't know what's going on? How can he put into words what he feels for her when there aren't enough words in the language to do so? After a beat he answered his friend truthfully,

"John, I can't tell you what is going on for I do not know how to put it into words. There's something about her that pulls me to her, something beyond the capabilities of magic, something beyond the common understanding. When I'm around her, everything else ceases to exist, it's like she is a part of me I didn't know I was missing. I just don't know John, but I don't intend to stop whatever it is."

"Robin, you know no one here will get in your way, especially not me. When you saw her, there was a spark in your eye that hasn't been there since we lost Marian, I know who that woman is, but yet she has proven to be the exact opposite of what the stories portray her to be. The way I see her with Roland, and with you, it's like all three of you have found a place of peace with each other. But just be careful Robin, Evil or not it's been a big part of her, and I won't let anything happen to you or our little lad."

"Thank you John, I know you're looking out for the best in Roland, and me, but I know my son has never been safer than in her presence. I don't know what she feels John, but I intend to find out."

"I know, and don't worry, I'll keep watch on the little man tonight, you have a lot of thinking to do. Your heart will lead you to the right place."

With that, Little John left, yet Robin couldn't make sense of anything, but he knew he had to figure out what was going on, he knew where to find her, but he needed to gather his thoughts before he saw her tonight.

/

He spent the rest of the evening by the pond on the far side of the castle, doing nothing but thinking of her. Her hair, her ivory skin, and thought of her with Roland in her arms, the constant need to want to embrace her and protect her, it was something that he couldn't understand after just meeting the woman a short time ago. With Marian, everything had been different, he knows a part of her will always be with him, but With Regina, it's something so powerful that it scares him.

The moon has lighting the night sky now, and he knew soon she would be out in her gardens, and if he was honest with himself, it had become his favorite time of the day, just because he was able to be near her.

He couldn't kid himself anymore, what he felt for Regina Mills was raw, she and Roland gave him a sense of home, gave him a future to look forward to.  
The last though on his mind was of her and Roland together, and with that he knew what he had to do. Tonight he would lay his soul to her, and it would scare her off, he knew, but he would fight for her.

/

She always managed to take his breath away, no matter if she was angry, mad, or upset, he's grown accustomed to read her. He stopped short when he saw her in the short distance ahead, her hair was down, and her luscious curls cascading down her back, and the way the moon was lighting her face knocked the air out of him. She was completely and utterly breath taking, and suddenly, _everything was right,_ He knew in his heart without any doubts who this woman was to him. He has seen her tear stained face, made it a personal goal to wipe them all away, and for her to never shed them again. He walked up, and closed the distance between them, careful not to startle her, and the closer he got, the less his worry became.

He could tell she had been upset, and it managed to tug at his heart more, and he gingerly placed his hands on her shoulder. He felt her tense up before she turned around and faced him.

They did nothing but stare into each other, he longed to hold her, he longed for the taste of her lips, to feel her, for her to be free. He saw the turmoil in her eyes, and he wanted to get rid of it, but before he got the chance, she raised her hands, one to his chest gripping his shirt, and the other caressed is cheek, he would not push her, but he didn't have to, for her lips crashed upon his.

_She tasted like the first breeze of a summers day, the first rays of the sun in the morning... Home_ this is what she tasted like. She tasted like heaven and hell, and everything in between, but after a moment she pulled away, and when he opened his eyes he couldn't believe his eyes. She was truly beautiful. But now it was his turn, his hand went to her waist and pulled her in, the other finally reached the locks of hair he didn't know he craved, slowly removing his gaze from her lips, he looked at her eyes once more, and before he moved to kiss her, the whispered _'so incredibly beautiful'_ didn't go unheard by Regina.

Their first kiss tested the waters, a chaste kiss nothing much, but this, this was raw utter emotion, and passion. She felt him hold onto her tighter, his hands angled her face, and their mouth danced around each other in a dance that was only meant for them, so new, so fresh, but so _familiar._

He felt her body relax, felt her caress his back, griping his shirt, moving in a frenzy touching him everywhere she could. His hair, his face, his skin, she needed more.

She dropped her hands to his side, she needed to feel his skin, she didn't care where they were, at this moment she felt nothing but at home with him, and as much as it scared her, she embraced it. She was done running, and after this, she wasn't sure she could be far from him, and the strength he gave her. Without breaking their kiss, she maneuvered to untuck his shirt just enough to get her hands underneath it. The moment she raised her hand, the intensity of the kissed filled her with warmth she never knew existed with in her, she felt the beating of his heart, she felt the warmth under her palm, she touched him, and kissed him, and this, whatever this was, they knew it was something beyond the strength of common words.

For the first time, in a very long time, Regina Mills felt safe, protected, cared for, and a home in the arms of another man. They broke their kiss, when the need for air was extreme, she kept her hand under his shirt, and his only grew tighter around her. Gasping for breath, she lowered her head until she was safely tucked under his chin, her ear pressed against his beating heart, she did all but curl herself into him.

His hands enveloped her completely, as he rested his head at the crown of her head, his hand rubbing her back, and the other tenderly caressing her hair and scalp.

By now they were right up against her apple tree, with only the moon and stars to witness them, he felt her press against him, he could spend every waking hour, and slumbering sleep with her in his arms. Slowly, he began to lower them to ground, but he refused to let her go, instead he sat down, and placed her legs across is thighs, and held her form right up against his. He knew what this meant to her, he may have known her for a relatively brief time, but it was an eternity to him, one he wouldn't change or alter, because for the first time in a long time, in this moment, under this tree, with Regina in his arms, Robin was finally at peace, and everything was right in his world.

/

They stayed like that for what seemed hours, she had never felt at peace within these grounds, but at this particular moment, she was in complete unashamed peace, and she marveled in it. Robins hand never ceased their movements on her back, on her arms, her hair, while hers remained under his shirt. She had asked him if she could unbutton it, to which he had no objections, she just needed to be close to him. So here she was, sitting on his lap, one hand wrapped around his back, her cheek pressed against his bare chest, and her free hand laid flat on near his ribs, she cold spent the rest of her life like this, and the simple thought of this scarred her. _Terrified her._

She closed her eyes, and focused the beat of his heart beating next to her ear, relished in the way his hands moved around her body, and in the embrace they were currently in.

She must have dozed, for she woke to Robin caressing her face. They were no longer pressed against the tree, for when she fought her way out of the most peaceful sleep she has had since their arrival, her head was laid against on his shoulder, their legs entwined on the grass, and her hand still laid on his stomach. She felt his fingers tracing he contours of her face, and she smiled before she opened her eyes, only to meet his only inches from her face. When their eyes met, he smiled at her, leaned in closer and kissed her brow, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her jaw, and when he reached her mouth she had the brightest and widest smile he had ever seen grace her face. Without a second though, he kissed her in a kiss that lingered, a simple kiss that tasted like summer, a kissed that meant more to then both than they were willing to admit.

He broke away, and looked at her once more, drowning in her eyes, he spoke, "You are simply stunning do you know that Milady?"

"They didn't call me the fairest of them all for nothing dear."

He chuckled at her response, forever up for a challenge she was, but his face turned serious when he thought it was time to speak.

"I could spend the rest of my life like this. And it scares me because I don't know what you are thinking, I don't know that when you leave you will act like nothing happened here tonight, that you will run away from me."

"… I know….. I just, I don't know Robin. You're the one person who has seen past me, the only person that has taken the time to actually see me as me, and it scares me that you managed to do that in this short amount of time. I'm afraid of what's to come, I'm afraid of what I feel, I'm just … I'm so tired of running. I'm so tired of being looked at as the Evil Queen. But that's all I'll ever be to them. _And I'm just so tired._"

All he could do, was to hold her tighter, to let her feel a peace I his arms. He shifted himself, and rolled them over until he was hovering above her, leaning on his elbow he looked at her beautiful brown eyes filled with uncertainty.

"Regina Mills that is who you are to me. To Roland, to yourself. Yes, you have past, just like the rest of us do, no one here is a saint, we are all sinners in this world, and those who judge are the ones who hold the most. You have been battered, and bruised, you have been kicked and tossed aside, and yet after everything, you are here, and you are whole. I've heard the stories of the woman who changed because her son saved her, the woman who gave up her child to protect him. I've met the woman who my son asks for every night and day. I've met the woman who has stood in front of a group of people against a woman who wants nothing short of your demise. You are stunning, and you are resilient, and I won't let you run from that, and I won't let you run from this.." he cupped her face, and kissed the tears that escaped from her eyes, the truth in his eyes was too much for her, and once more she wrapped her hands around his neck, and with tearful eyes she kissed him with everything she had.

He pressed himself closer to her, and the feel of him above her sent shivers down her spine.

/

They laid there a while longer, but the temperature started to drop, he rose to his knees and softly looked that the frown that graced her face, "Come Milady, I won't keep you out here to catch a cold, let's get you to be shall we."

"A bit forward don't you think?" She said as she raised her eyebrows, and smirked at him.

He leaned closer with that everlasting smirk plaster to his face, and kissed her cheek before moving to her ear, whispering, "_I won't have you complaining when we make it there, that I promise you milady."_

_.._

He left her at her chamber doors that night, worked themselves both up against the door, until they were breathless leaving them with ache, but he tore himself before he lost all control. With one last kissed, he wished her a good night sleep. When she woke the next morning, she woke with a smile that stayed with her all day. She dressed in a hurry, wanting to see _her thief, and her Little Knight_.

She made her way down the hall, when she heard her name being screamed at, she turned with glare to find Snow and Charming coming towards her. She could tell whatever they were about to say was nothing good considering the look on their face.

"What is it now?" She said.

Snow looked at her, and extended her hand, where and enveloped sealed green stamp, and _Regina_ written in what appeared to be blood.

"She sent a raven with it this morning." Was all Snow said.

Regina looked at it hesitantly, trying to sense if there was any latent magic around the envelope, but she couldn't sense anything. She shot Snow and David a questioning look before she reached for it.

The moment she went to open, it was too late to regret it, and when the green dust filled her nostrils, she fell to the ground, and the world around her went black once more.

* * *

_A:N/ Not really sure if you guys are still reading or not, but I hope you are._

_I would love to hear your opinion on the story, and if you want it to continue. Your thoughts would be highly welcomed!_


	9. Chapter 9: The In Between

_A:N/_

_I'm__ Back! Sorry for the wait, but enjoy 4k worth of story. A lot happens here, and its got a good amount of angst, and lfuff so not to worry. Our little hobbit come back! Please let me know what you think, your words would truly mean a lot to me._

_Love, -Y_

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_She fought endlessly, but she couldn't move. The moment the green dust hit her nostrils she was paralyzed, and dammit she should have known what this was. How could she have been so stupid! She's heard of this world, of this state of in between the living and the dead, she knew its powers but she herself had never been there, not even sent anyone here. The spell it was ancient, one that Rumple didn't bother to teach her for, 'it's above your capabilities dearie'. And considering that man was one of the few people she knew that were able to cast this, she simply didn't know what to expect._

_She rose carefully from the ground in which she landed, there was a thin layer of ash covering the floor, so she could only imagine what she looked like. She looked around but saw nothing, only the flames that could be seen from a door on the other side of the dark room. She tested her magic to no avail, and just the thought of being powerless at this moment scared the hell out of her, so when she heard footsteps approaching panic settled into her core like never before. But being the Queen she was, she looked fear in the face, she wouldn't back down, not from that imp, and not from the Green bitch who was undoubtedly a part of this whole charade. And sure enough when she turned around, Greenie was front and center._

"_My, my haven't we lost our touch there sis? I'm surprised you fell for it to be honest. Although, knowing you like I do, I knew you wouldn't see this coming did we now?"_

"_What the hell do you want? Your monkeys weren't enough, now you have to render yourself this this place?"_

"_Oh no, you see this is exactly where I want you to be. You see, I've been waiting for our paths to cross for a very, very long time, and now that your here, well now I get to have some fun." She continued as she circled around Regina._

"_You see, growing up in Oz, gaze me all sorts of time to think of ways to destroy you, but one of the best things I came across was my looking glass. You see, with this I saw everything I needed to see. I watched you get every single thing that was denied to me! You were given everything! A home, a family, you married a king for god's sakes! And yet, you spent your time chasing after some girl all! I mean seriously, grow up dear sister."_

_Regina had enough, she wasn't going to let this woman tell her that her life had been nothing but rainbows and sunshine. No._

"_You. Have. No. Idea. What my life has been like." she said with clenched teeth as she was an inch from Zelena's face._

"_Oh do be quiet please? Your whininess is giving me a headache." Zelena said as she backed away._

"_See sis, the problem with you is that you have been handed everything to you upon a silver platter, and that's all going to change. Starting today, would like to know why?" She glared at Regina, and then the next second she appeared right in front of her. Apparently, she still had her magic, but worse was the need she held in her hand._

_Regina went to back away, when out of the blue Zelena summoned the Dark One. The moment Regina Laid eyes on him she couldn't believe it, she thought of him dead from Pan's curse, but he was here, and when Zelena ordered him to restrain her, so he did. Regina felt herself being thrown against the wall, felt the blood trickling down her scalp and onto her neck, she couldn't move her hands, it felt like they were glued to the wall along with her legs._

"_What are you doing? Let me go!" She yelled as she panicked, she didn't want this, she had never known this woman, not so much as even lived near her, and now she was paying for her mother's mistake._

"_Oh, but where's the fun in that dear?" Zelena said she got closer. Regina looked to Rumple, begging with her eyes, but from the looks of it, he wanted to free her as much as she did. Zelena must have his dagger, it's the only explanation, she thought as he mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to her. Much good that was going to do. She tried everything in her to move so much as an inch, but it was useless, she was powerless._

"_Now Regina dear," she said as a needle suddenly appeared in her hands, "while I may have to wait some time before the real fun begins, doesn't mean I can't start." she said as she smiled to Regina._

"_And what the hell is that supposed to be?" Regina said._

"_Oh this here? It's just my way of gracefully sending you back." She grinned wickedly, "But none the less, let's get down to business shall we? I wanted to give you an invitation, formally of course. You're going to meet me at Firefly Hill two nights from now."_

"_And why the hell would I do that."_

"_Because if you don't that little shield you have around the castle won't protect those people from me. I gave you and those peasants a break, but fail to meet me there, and you'll see just what I'm capable of." She said as she took Regina's face into her hands._

"_Like hell you are." Regina hissed._

"_Now as for this," Zelena said as she waived the needle in front of Regina's face, "this will take you back to your waking world, but not without a present, from me of course. So goodbye for now dear sister, and I'll see you soon." She smiled wickedly. Before Regina got a chance to say anything, Zelena pricked the needle into her wrist. _

_The moment it made contact with her skin it burned like fire, she thought she would have woken up front the sheer amount of pain she was in, but she gritted her teeth, and dropped to the floor. She looked up to see Zelena, but when she looked around she was alone once more. 'Why aren't I waking yet!' She thought to herself. She didn't know what Zelena had done to her, but the throbbing of her head, and the burning sensation on her wrist, she closed her eyes once more._

_Then she heard it. His voice, his paralyzing voice that had haunted her for years. She felt her head spin just at the thought. He was dead. She killed him._

_She rose to her feet, looking around, she backed away slowly when her back collided with something, or more like someone. She froze in place, her eyes widening, her heart dropping to her stomach, she felt her blood run cold through her body. This couldn't be happening. Not again. Then he spoke._

"_Regina my dear, it's been so long." The King spoke as he raised his hands to touch her waist._

_The moment his hand made contact she turned around and started walking away from him. He wasn't real, she had killed him, his wasn't real was all she could think. He couldn't hurt her. _

"_Don't touch me!" She scream to him. "You're dead. You're not real. Get the hell away from me!"_

"_That is no way to speak to your husband!" He hollered as he closed the distance and slapped her hard against her face, causing her to fall to the ground. She felt like she was suddenly 17 again, powerless and useless against this man. The man who took away her innocence, who ruined and marked her for the rest of her life._

"_You will never be anyone's but mine, get that through your head! You are mine, and mine alone." He said as he started to approach her again. She tried to crawl away, but failed. He managed to stop her, grabbed her hands and forcefully brought her to her feet._

"_When will you ever learn to not disrespect me Regina? We've been over this time and time again. It only ends up worse for you, you know this my Queen."_

_She struggled against his hold, until he moved his hand to her bicep, and the other to her neck, holding her with such force that she knew would bruise, if he didn't choke the life out of her first. He moved her backwards and slammed her body against the wall behind them._

_She thought she was going to vomit, when he moved his face to her neck, and tried to bite her as she knew he would, something he did to her years ago. But she lifted her knee, and hit him right in between his legs causing him to double over in pain. _

_She slid away from him trying to catch her breath, her hand shooting to her neck trying to protect herself. She turned her face and saw him on his knees, but everything started to go fuzzy and she fell to her knees._

_The room around her echoed her name, a man's voice, his voice. Robins voice._

_She turned her face searching for him, but when she saw the King stand, bracing himself on the wall, trying to reach her once more, she knew she was too weak to fight it. She fell to her knees once more, the room growing darker and darker, and her vison failing her, as she curled into herself more._

_Before she gave into the pain, the last thing she thought of was the man with the blue eyes. ".. Robin?"_

He had searched for her in the dining hall that morning, he still couldn't believe what had occurred between them the night before, but all he wanted was to see her thins morning. He thought he could persuade her to take a walk around the castle grounds with Roland, his boy who shot up from bed faster than Robin had ever seen him do in his little life after hearing his Papa's plans. So off they went in search for 'Gina' as Roland had adequately put it. When they found the dining hall, they saw she was not there yet. Robin managed to leave Roland with Will and Little John with the promise to his son of bring Regina to him.

It wasn't until he made it up the stairs to her room that he saw her. Her back was turned to face him, all he could see was Snow and David. He decided to hang back, knowing she may not want to make a public display, and he wasn't about to go and ruin the trust she had given him, so he leaned against the wall, watching her. He wasn't able to hear what was going on, but when Snow handed her something, he saw the cloud of green dust that surrounded her face, and the next second she was falling to the ground.

He was next to her in seconds, surprising both Snow and David. He looked to them, asking what the hell had happened to her, they said they had received a letter with Regina's name written on it. Not knowing what was happening, he gathered Regina onto his arms, and made way to her room, ignoring the confused looks on the Royals face.

Panic settled quickly onto him, he placed her on her bed, and brushed the hair away from her face asking David to get him some water, and a rag. While she may have been unconscious, her body was trembling, mumbling words he didn't quit understand. She thrashed from side to side, he tried to calm her and hold her down, but it seemed to make things worse, so he let go of her hands.

He looked to Snow once more, but before he could ask her anything, she let out a startled gasp, and told him to look back at her.

What he saw made his eyes grow wide.

As Regina turned her head, they saw the pillow stained with blood, he tried to reach out to her, but it was as if she was possessed, she fought against him and ended up on the floor. It was agony watching her like this. He didn't know what it was, but it had to be some sort of magic, for this wasn't just a nightmare.

By the time David made it back to the room, there were bruises on Regina's arms, along with a nasty red looking burn on her wrist. He walked in when Robin and Snow were practically yelling and begging for her to wake, and the closer he got, the greater his worry, for Regina laid on the ground gasping for air, as a bruise on her neck was slowly forming. Whatever was happening to her, they needed to find a way to wake her. Quickly.

As he passed the bucket of water to Snow and the cloth to Robin, Regina had managed to calm down some, no longer violently shaking, as Robin held her in his arms. He looked to his wife as she had tears running down her face, quietly begging Regina to wake. Robin on the other hand, used the cloth with the cold water and gently cleaned her face, whispering words that David could barely hear over Snows cries.

It felt like an eternity, but a couple of minutes later they heard her.

".._Robin?"_

"Regina, Regina love I'm right here. Can you her me?" Robin said as he tried to coax her awake.

"Open your eyes for me milady, please, open them" he said as he caressed her face.

It wasn't until that she opened her eyes, and fought her way through the haze in them that she came to her senses, and when she did, she panicked. Nothing registered to her at first, she screamed when she felt arms around her thinking she was still with the King, in that god awful place.

"Please to don't hurt me! Please!" She yelled as she fought against the arms that surrounded her.

She manage to escape his hold, and pushed her self until her back collided with the wall near her bed.

David, Snow and Robin were completely shocked, they had no idea what she had just been through. Their hearts broke at the sight in front of them, Regina had curled herself into the corner of the wall, hugging her knees impossibly tight to her chest, shaking her head, and screaming out 'no, no, please. I promise I'll be good, just don't hurt me, please' over and over again.

It wasn't until that moment that something clicked in Snows head. It was déjà vu, she's heard her say these words before, years ago. A night she had woken to Regina's frantic screams, not knowing what was going on, a younger Snow walked out of her chambers to find her father hovering over Regina. She remembers walking up to her father, when she saw Regina's tear stained face, hands cupping her right cheek.

"Daddy?" Young Snow had said.

"My little Snow Bell, what are you doing out of bed?" He father was said.

"I heard someone screaming Daddy. Regina what's wrong?" Snow had said as she was being lifted by her father.

"Don't worry child, Regina just… well you know how clumsy she is, she fell again. But she's all better now, and she's going to put you in bed, aren't you my _dear wife._" He had said.

It was Robin's sudden movement that snapped Snow out of her trance. "Oh god, what did he do?" She said as she sobbed into her hands.

….

Robin couldn't take it anymore, his he felt his heart literally shatter at the thought of her thinking he was going to hurt her. Whatever nightmare she had woken from, she was still traumatized by it, she was having a panic attack right before his eyes, and he needed to help her, to help snap her out of this. So he carefully started moving to her, and when he got closer she grew frantic. Shaking her head worse than before, flailing her hands at every which way. He tried calling out for her, but when it gave no results he raised his voice. "REGINA!" he all but hollered, as much as he hated to do it, it seemed to still her.

So he tried once more, moving slowly towards her.

"Regina, its Robin, love. It's Robin."

He didn't want to approach her until he was sure she had registered where she was.

Ever so slowly Regina raised her head, brown eyes wide with fear as they moved around the room, but when her eyes locked with his, her face fell, as she whispered, "Is that really you?"

As he nodded, he made his way to her, finally reaching out to touch her hands. And when he managed to touch her, she all but flew onto to him, her hands wrapping around his neck as her sobs wrecked her small frame.

His hands instantly wrapped around her, thanking the gods that she was finally out of that haze. His hands were rubbing her back, while the other gingerly combed through her hair until she calmed down enough for him to pull her face to him. He lifted her chin for her to meet his eyes.

"Regina, what happened?"

She closed her eyes, as tears continued to run down her face, her lips pressed together, and she shook her head. "I can't Robin, not now please." She cried softly. "Just please, hold me. Please?" She cried as she moved her face into his chest and wept.

He held her tighter against him, but he didn't press her any further. Whatever had just happened to her, she wasn't ready to talk about. So he rocked her back and forth.

A few minutes later her breathing had calmed, she wasn't sleeping for the hold on his shirt just grew tighter. He turned his head, to see Snow and David there. He couldn't read Snows expression but she looked as if she had just seen a ghost. He looked over to David, and pleaded with his eyes to give them some privacy. David nodded his head, wrapped his arms around Snow, and ushered them out.

/

Robin stayed there holding Regina, and when he heard the door shut, he moved his face closer to her ear.

"Regina, let's get you cleaned up ok?

At her nod, he lifted himself up far enough to wrap his arms around her waist, and another under her knees, and carried her to the bathroom. He sat her on the edge of the tub, her face emotionless, and her eyes blood shoot with tears. He drew her a bath, but felt uncomfortable undressing her. When he told her he was going to get her someone to help her, she grabbed is hand and shook her head. "Please don't go."

"… Ok. Would you like me to help you or should I leave you?"

Never in her life had someone treated her with such delicacy, she was close to tears at the thought. So instead of answering, she gave him a small smile, and weakly rose to her feet. She turned, and without a thing to say, Robin undid the laces to her dress. He helped her out of it, his body tensing at the scar on her back, going from one shoulder down to the middle of her back, the bruising around her ribs, far more recent than the nasty scar.

"I can feel your staring you know" she whispered, she knew all too well what she looked like.

"I'm sorry milady, but this," he said as his fingers traced her scar, "who did this to you?"

She stepped out of her dress, and stepped into the tub, now filled with warm water. She lowered herself, letting the water soak her skin, and breathing in the smell. Lavender, he must have placed some in.

Robin could sense her uneasiness, but he let her go quite for a few minutes.

"Regina, please talk to me." He pleaded.

She opened her eyes, slowly to look at him, she brought her knees to her chest once more, and wrapped her arms around them.

"Robin, please not now okay? I just….. I can't right now."

He looked at the sadness in her eyes, and granted her wish. Instead he grabbed the soap, and sponge and washed her back, then soaked her hair until it was blood free. He left for a brief moment, telling her he needed to get her clothes, and bandages, while she dried off.

He returned a few moment later and found her sitting on the bench with towel dried hair, and said towel wrapped around her. As much as he was worried for her, he couldn't help but think how truly stunning she looked right then and there, broken cracks and all, she never looked more beautiful. And as if she could feel his gaze, she looked up and smiled at him. The bath seemed to help, for she looked a bit better. He walked to her, and helped her get dressed. He then took time so wrapped the wound on her wrist in some bandage before taking her hand and walking her to her bed. As he was about to draw the covers back for her to lay on it, they heard a knock on the door, and the voice of a frantic little four year old screaming for his Gina.

"Papa! You promised you'd bring Gina! Open up I wanna see her!" Her little knight yelled.

Robin turned to see Regina, only to see her smiling, as she made her way to her doors. The moment she opened it, she met Little Johns eyes, and felt Roland crash onto her legs. She gave John a smile, and nodded as she picked up the child, and drew him to her hips.

"Thank you John" She said. The gentle giant gave her a smile, and looked over her shoulder and nodded to Robin. With that he left, and Regina closed the door.

"Hello my Little Knight."

"Gina! Papa cheated! He said he was going to bring you to me so we can a'venture today! But he never brought you! Papa! You cheated! You stayed with Gina without me!" Roland exclaimed with such indignity as he could muster.

"Its ok Roland, I wasn't feeling well and your Papa just helped me. But you know what would make me feel even better?" She asked as she nuzzled her nose with his. The child was simply adorable, and when his little face scrunched up, and he brought his little finger to tap his nose, she fell for him even more. So he shook his little hair, mops of curls moving freeing bout his face, and she whispered to in his ear. He pulls away from her long enough for him to beam her a power watt dimpled smile, and nodding his head.

She made her way back to her bed, placing the child on it first. She took his little jacket off, and removed his shoes. She wasn't planning on leaving this room today, and so she conjured up some PJ's for the young boy, and helped him into them. Laughing as he was thrilled of her magic, his amazement of the new garments and helped him into them. When she was done, she raised her head to find Robin starring at the two.

He watched in a trance, enamored at the care this woman had for his child. She was beautiful, and resilient.

She smiled kindly towards him, and made her way onto the bed. She held out her hand, and when Robin removed his jacket and shoes, he crawled into bed. It wasn't even noon, but the two adults were completely drained. So Robin arranged some pillows, and laid himself down upon them, extending out his arm so Regina could lay with him. She curled into him, his arms wrapping around her, her back to his chest, and they lay there listening to the little boy talk a mile a minute about the new adventures they would go on. Bouncing on and off the bed, running from one side of the room, causing Regina to laugh over and over again. Robin enjoyed every moment of it, but from her labored breathing he could tell she was in some sort of pain. So he was gratefully when Roland climbed back into the bed, and snuggled himself into her arms. He fell asleep with his nose buried in her chest, and his arms wrapped around her, while her hands rubbed absentmindedly through his hair.

The queen's chambers had never been filled with so much laughter than it did in those precious hours, with Roland and Robin, she knew what was to come in the next two days, but she decided to loose herself in this moment, with Robins arms around her, and her little knight tucked beside her. She sighed heavily, turned her body, dragging Roland with her as she snuggled the boy and herself into Robins embrace. She fell asleep while he rubbed circles on her back.

When she woke an hour later, she would tell him what happened, she would tell him of who was there, and when she did, it took everything he had in him for his rage not to overpower him. Just the thought of someone hurting her the way that man did, he was glad he was dead, for if he were right in front of him, he would kill him himself. Again.

She didn't tell him of her sisters demand about seeing her in two days, nor did she tell him everything about her life with the '_noble king'_ no. She cried in his arms as he tried to sooth her nightmares away, promising that she was strong, and brave, and beautiful. And when the little boy in her arms stirred, and wiped away her tears, she cried harder.

The Hood men made it their mission that day to pamper her, and show her the love they had. They eventually made it out of her bed, but didn't get very far, they ended up on the floor, where Regina introduced _both _children to crayons and markers. She found Roland didn't know how to read or write but the child had an act for drawing. So she would see to it that he would learn.

They made it to the dining hall after almost everyone was gone, Snow made an attempt to speak with her, But one look from Regina to Robin, had the man telling the Princess that perhaps another time. When she left, Regina gave Robin an appreciative smile, silently thanking him.

The two outlaws ended their night in the Queens chambers once more, and when sleep found them they were curled into each other, Roland in Regina's arms, and Regina in Robins.

She basked in the care and protectiveness Roland and Robin gave her, for tomorrow she had a battle to prep for.

* * *

_Don't forget to leave your thoughts!_


	10. Chapter 10: Sweet Taste of Chocolate

Morning came and went far too quickly for her liking. Robin and his men had been assigned the task of leaving part of the royal grounds in order to hunt down food to feed the people of the castle. Thankfully though, Roland was left in her care, and after a morning in her room playing with the 'magic coloring sticks' as Roland had declared them to be, but then hunger had won them over. She had dressed Roland in the clothes that had been left for him, and when it came to get herself ready her Little Knight was front in line to pick out her outfit for the day. He was completely amazed by all the extravagant dresses, but much to her surprise, he picked out the most simplest of dresses she owned. A beautiful blue dress, one she wore so long ago, a time where she had hope, and loved by a stable boy who was ready to run away and lead a life full of love and joy.

She was unceremoniously snapped out of her trance by the same boy who was growing tired of trying to reach said dress. "Gina! Help! I can't get it!"

She chuckled as she made her way to the young boy, and reached for the dress. She then had asked him to stay on the bed while she went and got washed up. He managed to keep himself busy while she was preparing for the day, but it was in the solitude of the bath that she was able to think of her game plan. She was to meet Zelena the following night, and considering how things went the day prior, she couldn't just show up empty handed. She made a mental note to herself to escape to her library later in the evening, if her sister wanted a fight, a fight she will get.

When she emerged from the washroom, she found Roland on his belly, drawing pictures on the paper she conjured for him. Seeing him like this only added to the pain in her heart, for every second that passed was another second Henry was not with her, and the pain never ceased to take her breath away.

After Roland brushed her hair, which was an experience on its own, the two finally made it out of her room, out of her sanctuary, because beyond those doors she knew Snow White would soon track her down, and frankly that was a conversation she was desperate to avoid. She made an adventure out of it, she took Roland down the old servant's corridors down to the kitchen. She set Roland up on a stool, and together they made their brunch, but it was quickly decided that they day was far too beautiful to stay inside, so they got their things, packed it up, and hand in hand they made their way to her gardens.

/

It had been a long time since she has seen the Queen with an honest to god smile on her face. While they were in Storybrooke she knew that Henry had been her salvation, the one thing that truly made her heart whole, but when Emma came in and asked for a room in her inn everything had changed, and the Queens smile had not been the same. Children were something that she could tell her a soft spot for her, she knew because Regina had always been that way. With Red, Snow, Henry, and now the littlest of the Merry Men, Roland.

She had spent a good part of the morning with Red, and Charming trying to calm down Snow, the girl was ready to attack Regina with an endless amount of questions, but the last words that Granny had left her in were enough to have the Princess recoil.

_"__You go off and question that girl after everything that's happened and the queens wrath will be rainbows compared to mine. From what I understand, what she went through last night is not something you have any business digging into." _ She knew the moment the answers to the questions Snow was seeking were ones she would never be ready for. She had idolized her father, had placed him on a pedestal shrined with flowers, while Granny and Regina were the few who knew the terrible and horrendous man that he truly was. So no, Snow would not be spilling acid on Regina's opened wounds, when the time came for the truth to come then so be it, but hell would have to freeze over before Granny would let Snow go after Regina so soon after what Zelena did to her. So she had left the room, and went to the gardens, a place that held such memories of a girl so broken and used, yet so incredibly resilient.

And now here she was, smiling at the scene in front of her, Regina in her beautiful blue dress, and a little boy who was unknowingly chasing away her shadows.

She finally made herself be seen once Roland had fallen asleep on the Queen's lap after an hour of running around and playing, they had settled onto a blank Regina had brought, but once Roland rested his head on her lap, the boy was out like a light.

"The boys taken quite an admiration to you, you know?" She remarked as she made her way to Regina. But when she was only met with silence and a small smile, she simply stood over her.

"You gonna help me down, or are you gonna let me break my already hurting knees child?" At this Regina let out a small laugh, and with a wave of a hand, there was a nice cushioned chair for her to sit on.

"You know that magic can be really handy sometimes you know that?"

"Yes well, it does have its perks. I can help you with your knees if you'd like." Regina replied as her hands continued to roam over Roland's hair, and back.

It was when she felt Granny's hand caressing her hair that she finally looked up to the old woman and smiled sheepishly. Since the incident had happened she was secretly hoping that she would find her, after all she was the only one who knew exactly what Regina had suffered at the hands of the king, and while she may have told Robin some small details, every time she closed her eyes she felt as if she was still in that nightmare Zelena had put her in.

"How are you dear?"

Regina closed her eyes, and subconsciously leaned into Granny's hand, and released a loaded breath. She could feel the tears threatening to come to bay, but they stayed.

"I don't even know anymore to be honest." She admitted.

"Tell me, what happened to you yesterday. And don't tell me it was nothing, because I know you know that I know you better than that. I spend half my morning trying to calm Snow down, and even then I still don't know exactly what happened to you."

"I'm surprised she hasn't come barging into my room demanding answers she won't be able to handle." Regina answers.

"You'll have me to thank for that, and you're welcome, but you're still not answering my question child."

She hummed before she answered sitting up a bit more, and turning her head away from Granny. "_Child_, I don't even remember a time where I was just a child." She confessed as she looked back to her. "You know more than anybody in this realm what my life her was in this castle. You've picked me up beaten and battered more times than I can remember, and now were here in this damned place and your asking me how I feel."

"I don't know what to feel. Yesterday, Zelena got bored and decided to hash out my deepest of nightmares, and I relived them. Naturally that meant _he_ was there. So no Granny, I don't know how to feel." As the tears started to form, she looked away from Granny, knowing a single word from the woman's mouth would be enough to send her over the edge.

"Regina, I've seen you, like you said beaten and bruised by an imbecile who called himself a man, but you know what, I've seen The Evil Queen at her prime, but I've also seen Regina Mills, the true Regina Mills. And every time I look at you, it's a pang of guilt that shoots through my heart, because I failed you. And for that, I will always be sorry Regina."

At Granny's declaration Regina turned her face to see her. With watery eyes, and a face of shock she whispered out to her, "What?"

"I'm sorry. I failed to protect you, to keep you safe, all because I was simply too much of a coward. What you went through, is something no one in this world should go through, and yet you pulled through. You raised your son to love and cherish others, your heart endured hell, but yet you love your son enough to sacrifice your happiness with him, in order to keep him safe. And if these people here fail to see that, then they too have failed you."

It was then that Regina quietly let the tears fall, and when Granny extended her hand, she took it, and allowed herself to be pulled closer to her until she reached the woman's legs. She wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, and laid her head on her lap, in an all too familiar positioned, she cried as Granny weaved her hands through Regina's hair. When the tears subsided she told Granny what truly happened when she opened Zelena's letter, and the panic and fear laced into each word she spoke, the tears returned again.

This time Granny lowers her head and scooted back until she was able to cradle Regina's face and wiped her tears as they fell.

"Shhh its ok child, he won't hurt you anymore, you're safe now."

"It felt so real Granny, every touch, every breath, I- I- I felt powerless." She sobbed into Granny's hands.

"Regina, listen me," She whispered as she pulled Regina into her and hugging tightly, "You're safe now you hear me? He's dead, and your alive, he won't ever hurt you, or lay hands on you, no one ever will treat you like that. So hush my sweet girl, its over."

/

It when Roland begins to stir that they finally break apart, and after a very unplanned heart to heart, Granny decided it was time to go back and set up the preparations for dinner. She managed to convince Roland and Regina to help her in the kitchens with a promise to Roland of teaching him how to bake the best chocolate pie had. Considering the boy never had the chocolate treat, he was still more than eager to go.

So they found themselves busing themselves in the kitchens, Regina helping with the vegetables, as Granny prepared the batter, and thanks to Regina's magic, Roland had finally been able to taste the sugary treat. His chocolate covered face and hands cause both woman to laugh at the young boy.

This is how Little John and Robin found them as they laid the days catch in the far table across the room. When they washed their hands, Little John made his way over to Roland, while Robin stopped to kiss Rolands head before moving to where Regina was standing. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, while the smile she failed to suppress completely widened when she saw Little John hold a piece of chocolate between his fingers, examining it like it closely.

"Regina, what is that" Robin asked her while moving forward with her in his arms closer to when Roland and Little John were.

Granny smiled as she saw Regina and Robin together, something in her told her that this man and child was exactly what Regina had so longed for. Love. And while they themselves, especially Regina, may not see it, it was something Granny could see in the way Regina's eyes shined with joy since the outlaw arrived. Pure unaltered love.

"That my dear old friend is quite possibly the best treat our world had to offer. Here, try it." Granny claimed as she handed a piece to Robin, and another to Regina.

Both woman took their time to see the same reaction Roland had on the faces of two grown outlaws.

"By heavens woman, this is glorious! What is the magical concoction?!" Little John all but hollered as he made way for another piece. While Robin next to her all but moaned as the treat melted in his mouth.

"Chocolate" Regina stated as she turned to wipe away a drop that had fallen on Robin's mouth. Once wiped clean she popped her piece in her mouth, and smiled back as she saw Roland, Little John, and Robin reach over for another piece.

"Alright you three, stop before you make yourselves sick, especially you young mad, you're going to be on a sugar rush if you don't stop now." Regina chuckled.

"You heard her, now get out of here, I've got a dinner to cook. Go on, get going. And stop eating all the chocolate!"

All three of the men started to leave, but not without thieving away a couple more pieces of chocolate, having Regina laugh and shake her head. 'Men' she chuckled under her breath. She was about to leave with them when she heard her name, and turned around to see Granny slowly approaching her.

"This may be hard for you, but let him in, he cares for you, and its time you let yourself open up to someone like him. He's a good man who knows that one wrong move, and he'll be dealing with me. Now go on girl, get out." She said with a grin on her lips and with that Granny turned away, leaving Regina alone with a shy smile, and turning on her heals.

She didn't quite make it out of hall when she felt a pair of strong arms embrace her and turn her around, only to be met with a set of blue eyes and a devilish smirk gracing his face. Before she got a chance to react, or even respond, Robin crashed his lips on her with such passion that it took her breath away. Much to her surprise, all she could taste was a mouth full of chocolate as their tongues danced with each other. Chuckling as they kissed, she brought her hands around his neck, as his hand went to her waist, and the other into her hair. Cradling her head, he moved her, deepening the kissed as she moaned into his mouth.

After the need for air became over powering, they rested their foreheads desperately trying to catch their breaths, and she laughed as she said, "That was the best chocolate treat I think I ever had."

"I'll say, but I have to admit, it taste better with you."

He peppered kisses along her mouth then, cleaning the remnants their kiss had left behind, she in turn returned the favor and after they deemed each other 'clean' they made their way back to the gardens where Little John was chasing after an all too hyper four year old. When he spotted the pair, he made a b-line to Regina. "GINA! SAVE ME!" Roland screamed as Regina bent forward to catch him in her arms and spin him around in the air as they laughed. As she settled him on her hip, they turned to see Robin and Little John 'fighting' each other, With Robin proclaiming 'don't worry m loves, Ill keep you safe from this smelly hairy monster!' As Little John huffed at Robin's remark, Regina all but doubled over with Roland in her arms as she laughed hysterically at the scene in front of her.

As the two grown men continued their 'battle' Roland wiggled his way out of Regina's arms to go bravely save his father from the hairy beast. Once Robin was relieved from his battling duties by Roland, he crawled his way to where Regina was now sitting with her legs out stretched and arms spread out behind her supporting her.

"M'lady, I've been gravely injured." He claimed rather theatrically, and landed with a hand over his chest, and his head on her lap.

"Oh my, what ever will I do" She said as she played along with a smile gracing her lips.

"A kiss. It's the only way M'lady. I beg of you"

"You really are something else you know that?" Chuckling as she reached down and kissed his lips... "There, now all better?"

Without responding, Robin shot up in a second, and reaching for Regina's hands, and pulling her up until her hands landed on his shoulders while he picked her up off the ground and spun her around, as she let out a rather loud and surprised squeal.

Giggling as he put her down, he kissed her before exclaiming, "I've been kissed and saved by my beautiful Queen. I'm more than alright." In turn he bowed dramatically, and when he rose she just wrapped her hands around his waist, and cuddle her head against his chest laughing like a love struck teenager. As they made their way to the dining hall did Granny's words really sink in, she could open up to Robin, he and his son could be enough, while Henry would continue to hold her heart, she knew he would want her to be happy.

To hell with her mother's word, Love its magical, and empowering. In the last couple of days she knew she wouldn't be letting go of Robin, or Roland, for they had become another source of light in her life. Sisters and mothers be damned, Regina Mills swore to herself she wouldn't lose this. The only thing missing is her son, but that too in time will come.

Unbeknownst to her probably a lot quicker than she thought, but all in due time.

For now, Regina Mills smiled brighter than the sun.

* * *

_A/N:_

_So sorry for the delay, but my muse has ran away from me, and im struggling, but none the less here it is for you. A quick little shout out to some of my reviewers, you guys are the reason this chapter is up, so thank you! Also, just know the Granny/Regina was all for you!_

_Please take a second to review, because god they made me happy!_

_-y_


	11. Chapter 11: Truth

Chapter 11:Truth

_A/N: Sorry?_

* * *

It happened all at once the following day. Everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong. And she had yet to meet her sister later that evening.

/

Between David and Granny, the two had managed to keep Snow away from Regina. David, not knowing exactly what was going on, but was smart enough to know that Snow would never be ready to hear Regina's story, and he found all of that by simply looking into Granny's eyes. Why his dear wife couldn't see the same thing was beyond him, he knew Snow could be naive at times, but this was clear as day. Apparently his long dead father in law was not the great and noble king that he proclaimed himself to be. But now, now he had a problem, and a big one. He had left Snow to go and bring her something to eat, but here he was with a tray full of food, in front of an empty room.

"Dammit Snow, where did you go!" he said as he dropped the tray to the ground and ran to find his wife.

/

Snow had enough, she had spent the last day and a half trying to muster the pieces together, but it's like her whole childhood had just been ripped to shreds and everything she thought was true, has turned to be the biggest lie of all. The moment Regina had come out of her haze after Zelena's spell, it was a trigger into Snows memory. That fear in Regina's eyes, the terror that practically radiated off her body, it was an all too familiar scene, one that involved a young Regina and her father one dark night.

But she refused to believe that, her father was noble, he was king, and he was her father for god's sakes. He had never raised his hands to her, not even as a child, so no, she couldn't believe that her father had done anything to Regina. She would have noticed. Wouldn't have she?

She needed to find out, she needed the truth because these images in her head, these clashing memories of Regina's eyes filled with fear, and the bruises she would see even after asking her, she always would just brush them away and blame it on some sort of skin condition, all of these things were drowning her mind. She needed to know what her father had done. And the only person who could answer that was Regina. So when David left her alone for the first time since it happened, she made a quick exit out of her room.

At first she managed to make it to Regina's chambers, but she wasn't there. She had stopped and asked some of the dwarves if they had seen the Queen, but no one had seen her, they advised her to seek out Robin, but she knew he wouldn't let her near 10 feet of Regina.

Suddenly, she was her 10 year old self again, she closed her eyes and remembered the only place she would always find Regina.

_Her Library._

/

David spent the last 30 minutes searching for any signs of Snow, and as he turned the corner a bit too quickly he entered the main hallway to the castle, to find himself face to face with Granny.

"Granny thank god, we have a problem. Snow's not in her room."

Immediately Granny's features darkened, and her body tensed. "What do you mean she's not in her room, where is she boy. You were supposed to be keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't go near Regina. _Where is she David."_ she all but screamed at him.

"I don't know, I went down to get her some food, and by the time I came back the room was empty."

"So help me god if she's gone anywhere near-"

She was interrupted mid speech when the front doors of the cast were all but blown open, as Regina all ran through them gasping for air and fell to her knees on the castle lawn.

The room from which she came from, they could hear Snows screams, sobbing out and calling for Regina.

"God Dammit Snow!" Granny hissed as she ran over to Regina but before she managed to touch her, Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, while David made his way to Snow.

/

Regina had finally been able to sneak away from Robin, and her Little Knight bright and early that morning. Knowing he would worry, she left him a note telling him she had some research to do, but would find him for lunch so they could go to the lake near the east end of the Castle.

Once she readied herself in yet another simple gown, she made her way downstairs and into her library, the one place that was her solitude during her stay in the castle, a place she created to sneak and hide from the King, and the little girl she was forced to mother, the same child who had ripped her love away from her. But she knew she had to surpass these thoughts, for now Snow was grown, Leopold was dead, and a handsome thief and his son had managed to worm their way to her heart. A heart still aching for her son, but battered as it was, Regina would find a way back to him one day. For now, she had a witch to fight, and tonight would be the day she would meet her.

So that's how she spent the last three hours, digging through spell books, mixing potions, and throwing useless books across the room. Realizing that Zelena was her sister made the spells increasingly difficult, for she knew some may be useless against her, due to the lovely fact that her mother had birthed her. Frustrated as she was, she knew the potions and spells available to her were limited, but she was Regina Mills, and Regina Mills backed down to no one.

It was close to lunch time by the time she was rudely interrupted by a banging on the door.

"REGINA!" Snow screamed at the door as she finally made it to the library. "Regina please open this door!"

Apparently the woman was off her leash, and knowing how persistent Snow can be, it was time to face the music. She stopped just as she reached for the door, taking a breath and calm her nerves. She knew in the back of her mind what she was going to ask, but like hell Regina would tell her.

One last breath, and she opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"Please Regina, I need to talk to you."

"What could you possibly want Snow. IF you haven't noticed, I'm busy trying to keep this kingdom alive. I don't have time for your questions." She turned to close the door, but Snow was quicker and stepped into the library, shutting the door herself with her back pressed against it.

"Please, just talk to me. What happened yester-"

"What happened yesterday, _is none of your concern Snow._" Regina warned, but Snow came looking for answers and it was clear she wasn't leaving.

"No. I need to know Regina, please I need you to help me because I can't make my head stop. Everything's coming all at once, all these memories of you and may father, and I don't know what's real and what's not Regina, I can't take it anymore."

At Snows claims Regina laughed a humorless laugh, and shook her head.

"_You _can't take it anymore Snow? _YOU _know nothing. So don't you dare come in here demanding answering that you won't be able to stomach Snow. Get. Out." Regina warned as her jaw clenched, and her hands turned into fists.

This is the last thing she needed.

By this point Snow was close to tears, and truth be told Regina wasn't much better. As much as she hated Snow as a child, she would do her best to protect her from some of the King's men. Many times she found herself hiding the child from the slimy men who only wanted Snow the way they took Regina that fateful night of her so called wedding. Bad enough Regina had to go through that, but she wasn't about to let another go through that, so she protected young Snow from such men, protected her from the reality in which she so ignorantly and blissfully lived in. A life of ignorant bliss that came to crumbles by each passing second, as suddenly Snow felt like she was just downed with a bucket of ice cold water.

"No, no, no it can't be. No. Regina tell me it's not true."

"Tell you WHAT is not true Snow!"

"Tell me my father didn't do what I think he did Regina, please" she cried.

"And what is it that your petty little brain think he did to me Snow. Because I can assure you, your brain full of flowers and sunshine wouldn't be able to come up with even a shadow of what I lived through in this castle." Anger was raging through Regina's skin.

Her gaze torn into Snows eyes, the truth seeping through each passing second.

"Oh god, Regina" Snow sobbed, "wh-why didn't you t-tell me?"

"What could you have possibly done Snow. You were one of the reasons I was forced to marry. BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP A DAM SECRET SNOW.

"I- I didn't know Regina, i swear. For gods sakes Regina i was ten!"

"I WAS SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD SNOW. SEVENTEEN WHEN YOUR FATHER MARRIED ME SNOW." Regina's dam had finally been broken, and there was no going back.

Regina closed in on Snow.

"Did you fail to notice Snow that I am 7 years older than you? I had everything I loved and cherished ripped away from me by my mother and your father. My life in this castle was nothing short than a prison, I was always somebody's toy to play with."

"I could have helped you!" Snow cried.

Regina just shook her head and laughed, wiping the tears away from her eyes, but it was useless. After all these years, she can't remember the last time she'd cried so much. And it seemed today would just be adding to it. Regina was tired of fighting, she needed to move on, and this, with Snow, was not helping.

"No one could have helped me dear. No one. I was alone. Snow you were 18 when I killed him, and in all honesty you should have thanked me rather than hate me."

At this Snow got up to her feet, and went face to face with Regina, screaming at her, "How could I ever possibly thank you for killing my Father! You took him away from his child!" she hissed.

All Regina could do was look into Snows eyes, as she said, "Because I saved you from ever experiencing every single thing that was done to me. I may have hated you with my entire being Snow, but what I _went through_, is not something I would wish upon my worst enemy. Not even _you._ "

Snows rage filled eyes immediately turned into ones of confusion, she shook her head and brought her hands to her ears, as suddenly a vivid memory of the day she turned eighteen and Regina had sent her away to the summer palace in the middle of the night. Telling her is was her Gift, a week of freedom, and a palace to herself.

"NO!" She sobbed.

"Oh god that's why you sent me to the Summer palace on my birthday wasn't it."

"He wanted to send you off to a neighboring kingdom, from the time you turned 17 he wanted to send you away. I spent the whole year fighting him, and sending you away to buy time. Time that I spent battered, and shamed Snow. You have your happy ending Snow, and you have me to thank for it. No matter how many times I tried to kill you, my cost was greater than you can ever possibly ever imagine."

Snow proceeded to fall onto her knee, begging for forgiveness, apologizing over and over, a part of Regina wanted to comfort her, but she couldn't find it in her to reach out to her, not now. Not when she felt the entire weight of the kingdom and the people who resided and hater her, on her shoulders. She couldn't take anymore of Snows desperate pleas for forgiveness, she had to get out before she too started scream.

Everything felt as if it was closing in on her, it was constricting, and she needed air. Regina stormed out of the library, and blew open the castles doors. As she gasped for fresh air she heard Snow screaming her name, and it just made her move faster, and away from the castle. A whole kingdom between her and Snow. Her legs gave out on her as she fell to her knees on the lawns of the castle, her deafening scream of built up anger was all that could be heard throughout the land.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Granny making her way to her, but she couldn't let her near her right now, she would break, and she would not let that happen. Just as Granny was about to reach her, she disappeared, leaving a cloud of smoke behind her.

She had a fight to prepare for.

* * *

She appeared in the foyer of her parent's estate, knowing she was to meet Zelena past sundown, and for that she needed to be of a clear mind.

Truthfully she was shaken from everything that had just transpired with Snow. The girl lived her entire life coddled and protected, things that made her blind to the harsh realities of the world she lived in, and today the veil had gone up, and the truth had finally been exposed to her. The father she had praised her entire life, the man she idolized, she was forced to see the monster behind the crown. But, she would deal with Snow later,_ 'if there's a later'_ she thought to herself.

Slowly she stood on her feet and made her way to her mother's vault, hidden behind the fireplace. She spent the hour in there, reading up on her mother's books, anything she deemed helpful to go up against her sister. Until she found a stronger protection spell that could be placed upon an area, similar to the one Cora used when Regina cast the dark curse. She took the book, and in a matter of seconds appeared in front of the castle entrance.

She walked forward a couple of feet, still looking at the book in her hands when she heard her name being frantically called. Before she could make out their faces she knew it was him. Followed by his men, David, and Granny.

_She just couldn't catch_ _a break today._

From what it looked like her grand exit and hour ago led them to create their very own search party just for her. Exactly what she was avoiding when she left Robin early this morning. She couldn't risk them trying to find her and getting themselves killed while she was dealing with Zelena.

"Regina! Where have you been woman!" Little John hollered as they came closer to her, but before anyone got to close she put up a barrier blocking them from getting anywhere close to her, and the soon to be boarder of her protection spell.

"Where I go, and where I've been are none of your concern." She let out harshly.

"What do you think you're doing Regina? Put this down." Granny all but seethed.

Instead of acknowledging her words, Regina looked back down at the book once more, and recited the spell in her head before shutting it closed. Once the book closed it disappeared her hands, free as they were, she lifted them palms up, and closed her eyes. The people gathered on the other side of her shield stood wide eyed and speechless as they saw the magic radiating off Regina's hands, her feet slowly elevating off the ground by a couple of inches, her mouth moved but they heard nothing, and it wasn't until they were blinded by a shining light that they had to look away. Once the light was gone they turned around to see Regina kneeling on the ground.

Robin tried to reach her but the dam shield was still blocking him from getting to her.

"REGINA!" he shouted.

"REGINA!"

She knew that spell she enacted was strong, but what she didn't expect was the feeling she received from casting it, nor did she expect the blinding light that came off of her, but none the less it was done, and they were safe. She heard Robins desperate screams calling for her, and as much as she wanted to give into the desire of feeling his arms around her and giving her the strengthened he seemed to give her. But she couldn't, not today, not when she had to go and meet Zelena, so the only comfort she took, was the fact that him and his son, and everyone else in front of her would all be safe. _For now._

She rose to her feet, and looked into his eyes as she slowly made her way to him. He was still pounding against the invisible shield, trying with all his might to break through, and only stopped when he saw she was coming towards them. They were face to face, only the shield in between them, she however was able to place her hand through it and cup his cheek.

"I'm, okay Robin. I'm okay" she whispered as she caressed his cheek. Robins hand immediately shot up and took pressed it against hers. Whatever she was about to do, he knew in his heart that she was scared.

After a moment of starring into her eyes, he took a step back without warning and with a pull brought her to him.

"What are you doing?" She said as she made a pull for her hand and tried to go back. Instead of letting go Robin brought her into his arms and hugged her with all he had.

It was Granny who told him this morning what had occurred, how Regina had gone missing, and she feared for her. He'd spent the day searching the entire castle, yelling at Snow, and in a full panic as he realized she wasn't in the castle. He gathered his men, David and Granny had tugged along to set out and find her, but now here they were, and she was in his arms. Not caring for the people around them he couldn't help but lower his head until it reached her shoulder, and just breathed her in. Whispering to her how much she had frightened him, and begged her not to do it again.

Regina on the other hand had to get away from his comforting embrace, she had to leave because the longer she stayed, the harder it would become to leave. So she managed to remove herself from him, and offered him the best smile she could muster.

"I have to go, Robin." She spoke as she slowly walked away, slowly removing her hands from his.

"No! No you can't leave."

"Yes, yes I do. It's the only way to keep you all safe."

"What are you talking about girl?" Granny questioned.

"The day I got the letter from Zelena, it wasn't just to torment me, it was to deliver a message, one that I intend to follow through. And this-" her hands pointing to the sky, which now had a glittery shining shield surrounding the royal grounds, "this is the only way I can make sure you everyone here will be safe."

By now she had reached the shields limit, and walked back through it.

"NO!" Robin and Granny screamed at once.

"You can't go there without help. Regina get this damned thing down so we can go with you." Little John hollered.

"Your pointy sticks and metal swords won't do anything but get yourselves killed. And I won't have any more bloodshed. You will all stay here where I can keep you safe. anything else and you'll only be in my way." She answered

She bore into Robins eyes, trying to beg him to understand, but it was of no use, she felt a twinge of guilt what she was doing but in the end she knew common people were nothing but another body to another witch, this fight she had to go through alone, magic against magic.

"Keep everyone inside the castle, do not wander the grounds, and don't make yourselves an easy target. Stay in, don't do anything stupid."

/

That was the last thing she spoke to them before he watched her disappear, but not without seeing the lonely teary eyed stare she gave to him.

She was gone to god knows where, and he was here without her. He needed to get out, he needed to do something.

The confusion, worry and pain were plastered clear as day even as the sun was setting, on their faces. They stood there as minutes passed staring into the space in front of them where Regina had just been.

/

Eventually they made their way inside, quiet and nervous. Snow was the first to see them, asking if they had found her. But it was Robin who was quick to answer.

"No. We didn't. She found us, and now she's gone to fight Zelena _alone._" His anger clear through every word he said. He walked away and made his way to find his son.

At the moment he found Roland, the little boy was full of questions as to why Regina wasnt with him, and why she wouldn't be at supper. Robin managed to distract his son, and they went together to Regina's room where the 'coloring sticks' were, and they stayed like that for the hour, until Roland's hunger won out.

They made their way to the dining hall, where on any given day would have been full of chatter and voices, but now full of some somber faces. He sat down next to his men as the night when on, but as they were about to clear their plates, they heard a booming sound, strong enough to shake the plates in front of them, and Roland to suddenly jump into his father's arms.

Robin turned in his seat, and looked at Granny who was sitting behind him, knowing that whatever that was, Regina was part of it. Hurrying to his feet with Roland in his arms, he got up, along with Granny and the rest of his men outside.

In the skies above to the north all that could be seen was a light spectacle, thundering sounds through the air, bursts of reds, purples and green illuminating the sky.

They stood watching for like what felt hours, but it couldn't have been more than 15 minutes. After five minutes Robin handed Roland over to Little John and stormed off onto the shields boarder. He needed to get to her, he needed to be with Regina, because whatever was happening, he could feel it in his bones that Regina was not on the winning end of it. He pounded the shield until his hands bled, but he noticed it grew weaker, and he didn't know if that frightened him more. Granny and his Men were at his side trying to ply him of the wall when another wave of light bursted from the sky, but this was not like the ones prior, this was blinding and over powering, the same light that had radiated of Regina only hours ago, and then there was silence.

Not a bird could be heard, no cricket, no animal, complete and total silence.

.

..

Roland was the one to break the silence, screaming into Wills ear.

"PAPA! IT'S GINA!"

And sure enough, as everyone turned around just in time to see the last remnants of purple smoke to reveal a battered, bloodied, and lifeless body of Regina Mills.

* * *

_A:N_

_Come say hi on Tumblr! Or nicely yell at me for this, whichever you please. : justfangirlingit_

_Don't forget to leave a review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12:_

* * *

_She had to look past the look of defeat in Robin's face when she left him seconds ago. She needed to, because if she didn't they would get hurt, or worse they would all be killed, and that's something she wasn't going to allow. So the moment she arrived at the edge of the clearing, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and forced the images running through her head to leave her the moment she let her breath go._

'_It was the only way' she kept telling herself, but she knew that if this didn't end well, she knew she would take her sister down with her. A part of her was scared of this moment, but a smaller and quieter version of her hoped that this could be the end she deserved. And end to end the pain, an ending that she hoped would be brave and honorable despite all the wrong she had done in her life. An end protecting the people she once hunted._

_She opened her eyes, and when she did she was greeted with the sight of Zelena._

"_Well look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." She sister mocked._

"_Very observant Zelena. Now will you tell me why the hell you wanted me here?"_

"_Oh and spoil all the fun love? Come on, you should know me better than that I would hope."_

"_Cut the crap. I don't have time for your bickering nonsense."_

"_Oh, my apologies am I cutting into your time with your precious thief sis?"_

_Trying to keep her emotions at bay at the mention of his name, Regina glared at her. She couldn't show any emotion, she knew the cost._

"_Or is it that little boy that you're such in a rush to get back to? Are you in such a hurry to forget the other kid Regina? Tell me what was that little basta-" she was cut off mid-sentence as she was hit by Regina's magic, strong enough to fling her to the other side of the clearing yards away._

"_Don't. You. Dare. Speak his name you worthless bitch." Regina hissed as she appeared in front of Zelena, her anger was boiling through her veins. No one would speak of her son like that, not now, not ever._

_Zelena sat up as she coughed and caught her breath. Regina had taken her by surprise but, she rose to her feet and met here eye to eye._

"_Sore spot Regina? Don't know why, he was never yours to begin with, I don't know why you're be so upset. He should count his lucky stars that he doesn't have you anymore. Honestly, what kind of mother would you have been to him? It's no surprise he hated you so young."_

_Regina couldn't help the tears that started to pool in her eyes, the anger towards her sister, and the words she spoke were too much._

"_You don't know a damned thing about my son." Regina spoke, as she went to lung forward to attack her sister, Zelena beat her to it. In a second she bound Regina up, choking her, and lifting her from the ground._

"_NO, REGINA, IT'S YOU WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE. You see you were given everything that could have been mine" Zelena screeched._

"_But that's going to change very soon, very soon. And you Regina, you're going to find out just who I am, and what I'm capable of." With that, she flung Regina to the nearest tree she could see._

_She felt it the moment her body made contact with the tree, could hear the bones breaking, but no, she was Regina Mills, and she would not be handled this way._

_Roughly, she got to her feet, and turned once more to face her sister, wincing internally every second of it._

"_Jealous much aren't we Zelena. Here's the thing you failed to notice with your obsession with me. I didn't choose this life, I didn't choose to be Queen, and my life has never been mine. But here, right now? If you think for one second that I will let you think my life was full of joy and love, I'll show you different. You see I wasn't the Evil Queen for nothing." In that moment Regina sent her magic straight into Zelena, pinning the green skinned witch to the ground._

_She released her magic, waves just flowing through her body, filled with hate she aimed it all to Zelena, hitting her body and pinning her to the ground, only to be shot back herself by a wave of Zelena's magic._

_They spent god knows how long going back and forth, throwing spells and magic to each other. The magic was draining, every time her body made contact with a tree or the ground or rock, she saw the black spots blur her vision. Through everything she managed to hear some of Zelena's threats, threats to come after the people she thought she cared for, the threats that would leave Regina begging for her death. But she blocked everything else, because the moment Zelena started to speak of going after Robin and Roland, she literally saw red, and everything changed._

_Gathering every bit of her magic, and strength, Regina thought of the need to protect that child, that little innocent boy who has done nothing but love her, and the father who did just the same. Her eyes were clouded, so she missed the color that came out of her hands, despite the reds and the deep purples that were coming from her all night, her hands shined with lighter shades of lavenders and pinks. And she didn't stop, not when she heard Zelena's screams, screams laced with fear and agony, it was the first time since she had let out anything other than a groan all night. No, she only felt the need to protect, and the need to destroy her sister._

"_You lay a finger on that child or anyone else in that castle, and you will rue the day you were born. You may think you know me Zelena, but I'll say this again, you come anywhere near my people and you will find out just who I. Am." Regina seethed, as she continued her attack._

_She held her down, magic pouring through every fiber of her being, but when the black spots in her eyes finally started breaking into her haze, she fell to her knees, she knew she didn't have long. She could feel her body screaming in pain, felt the blood soaking the fabrics of her dress, the bruising everywhere. Her body was on fire, but she couldn't stop._

_Dead or not, she didn't care, she would make sure Zelena would never touch a single hair on anyone she held close to her heart._

_She thought of Robin, and Roland, of Snow and Granny, she thought of her people, and the last thing she saw before she gave into the darkness was Zelena's defeated body, being lifted by one of her simian beasts._

_Only then did she use what was left of her, and brought her back to as close as she could to the castle, but once she felt her magic surround her body, she gave into the pain and the agony._

_Her world went black, and long enough to welcome it._

\\\\\

10 Days.

It's been 10 days since Regina came back to the castle, lifeless and bloodied.

10 days since he's been able to close his eyes.

10 days filled of fear, of losing her.

10 days and he hasn't left her side for one second.

10 Day until she finally opened her eyes.

/

The moment Roland discovered her, Robin had run to her side, his blood running cold by a simple touch, her skin was cold, she was barely breathing, but all he could feel and see was her blood. On her face, her arms, and she was still clothed, for he feared what was yet to be visible.

Snow and Granny were at his side immediately, his men rushing to take Roland away from the scene, away from the horror, others scrambling to find healers, anyone who could help.

They were too scared to physically carry her anywhere, so when Little John and Will returned with what used to be the top of a table, they carefully placed her on it, for fear of injuring her even more.

They brought her up blindly to the biggest room they could find, her chambers being too far to carry her, not to mention the stairs extra set of stairs it would take to get her there, so they carried her in and laid her in the bed.

Meanwhile, Granny had dragged Snow and Ruby down to the kitchen, and sending Ruby into the gardens all in search of herbs and poppy seeds. The Enchanted Forest was no Storybrooke, and the lack of medical technology was simply nonexistent, but she was Widow Lucas and she didn't live in these forests her entire life without knowing how to survive off natures of form of magic. Once all three had collected, they went up to find Regina, expecting to find her in any room, any room but the room she was in.

"Why the hell is she in this room?" Granny seethed.

Upon hearing her voice, Robin, Hook, and everyone else in the room turned to face her, their faces filled with confusion.

"We couldn't take her to her room Granny, bring her up one flight of stairs was bad enough, this is the biggest room on this floor. What the hell does it matter what room she's in?" Whale declared.

"She shouldn't be in here, she wouldn't want to be in her. This was the Kings room." Snow said.

"I don't care whose room this is, I need room to work on her, besides it's not like she's in any shape to argue. She stays in here until I say so, understood." As Whale spoke, Robin's whole body tensed. He didn't want Regina in this room, knowing what little she had told him, this would be the last place she needed to be, and this Whale person that he's never met before, was getting on his nerve. This man did not give him the slightest impression that he cared for Regina in the least bit, he seemed to enjoy the fact that Regina was lying powerless in front of him, like she was some toy he could experiment with. He had no right to disrespect Regina this way, and like hell he would allow it to continue. He let go of Regina to come face to face with Whale.

"You will do what you must, find out what is wrong with her until the others healers get here, and then you will leave and let Granny, Friar Tuck, and Doc handle her. She will not spent the night in this room, I'll carry her myself if I have to, but she will not be left in this room."

"And who the hell do you think you are talking to me this way, you're a damn thief, and you shouldn't even be here. Get out." Whale responded.

Next thing Whale knew, he was being slammed against the wall, his body hovering above the ground as Robin held him trying his best not to kill him.

"I won't say this again, I don't know who you are, frankly I don't care. What I know is that you're looking at her like she's your new toy, and if you think for one second that I will let you lay one hand on her, you've got another thing coming." Robin whispered.

"Enough, Whale get out. Now." Granny declared.

As Whale began to protest Little John came to Robin, and place a hand on his forearm.

"Let me take him Robin, the others just arrived, I'll make sure he stays away."

Moments later, Whale was carelessly dropped to the ground, "Make sure he stays the hell away from her." was all he said.

* * *

Robin didn't know where Little John had taken that worthless idiot but he didn't care, because now the people he trusted more were finally in the room. The men had left the room when Granny and Snow began to undress Regina, he wanted to stay but he didn't want to, but he didn't want to invade her privacy like that not while she was in her condition. Instead he made his way out the door and waited until they finished cleaning her. After five minutes he popped his head in and told them that he was off to find Roland to make sure he was okay and that he would be back in a moment's time.

After Granny waved him off, he went downstairs to find his son knowing that he was probably shaken up from everything he had seen, and sure enough when he found him he was curled up on Will's lap.

Roland has not wanted to let his father go without making him promise that he would be allowed to see his Gina soon, so Robin. Promised his little boy that once she was better he could come and see her. He spent some time with him, but he didn't want to be far from Regina for too long, so once Roland has fallen asleep in his arms, he passed him back to Will, gave the boy a kiss and went back to his Queen.

/

Two broken ribs, her entire left side of her body was covered is one massive bruise, her left arm aside from all of the gashes and bruises, her arm was broken as well.

Robin stop hearing everything, knowing that Regina had practically been tossed around like a rag doll, as her injuries were probably a mile high, all he knew but all he cared for was that she was still breathing.

From the looks of it Snow was still crying, and Granny's eyes were full of emotion, hard to read but it wasn't until that very moment that he realized how much the old wolf had cared for Regina.

"Granny, I don't know how to do it but we need to get Regina out of this room." Snow whispered. Truth is Snow felt guilty, she was slowly coming to terms with everything that had transpired that morning between her and Regina, and just the thought that they were in her father's chambers was enough to make her nauseated.

"Doc, do you think we can move her to another room?" Granny asked.

"It may not be wise, but there's a room down the hall where we could take her to, given days' time we can move her to her chambers." He replied

"We'll take her to another room. Tuck, please go and get John, and the others so we can move her." Robin declared.

As Tuck went to gather the others Robin finally made his way to Regina's side, not caring for the women in the room, he sat beside her, and ran his fingers through her hair, her cheeks, he just needed to touch her.

Snow gave Granny a curious look, but Granny wasn't about to give into the princess questioning eyes, instead, she got up, placed a hand on Robins shoulder and gave it a squeeze, then made her way over to where Snow was, urging her to leave the room.

/

The following four days since Regina's arrival and she had yet to open her eyes. A fever had run wild through her body, even with all of the herbs and medicines they were able to find, damned thing was stubborn as she was. It broke on the sixth day, but she had still to wake up. During the days and night she's would let out whimpers, and it was the only thing that Robin and everyone around him was able to hold onto, it was the only way they could tell that she was still fighting the pain that was running through her. Granny had given her milk of poppy in order to sedate her pain to some level, a night Robin laid next to her holding her hand, begging her to wake, but every day was the same.

Roland had been drawing her pictures every day of his daily adventures, though he was running low on his paper supply, so when he was allowed to see his Gina he begged her wake up in order for her to make him more paper so he could make her pretty pictures. Often he just laid down next to her and spoke to her, telling her what he had done all day, and what he wanted to do when she woke. But his favorite seemed to be when he could just cuddle next to her and sleep. No one wanted to tell him that they were beginning to lose hope, but he simply said that he was her little knight, and she wouldn't leave him when they tried to separate him from her. When Robin found out he wasn't so pleased, for he too knew that Regina would wake.

On the eighth day, things seems to start to turn around, her skin wasn't so pale, physically though she looked like she was run through a blender, but her heart beat stronger, and her breathing seemed less labored. She began to stir, they assumed due to the pain, her groans became louder, which just broke their hearts.

Granny though was worried of seeing Robin there, the man had yet to leave her side, and he wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, barely said a word unless he was speaking to Regina, and only cracked a smile when Roland came into the room to spend time with her. So after days of nagging, she fixed his tea up, with enough herbs to knock him out for a couple of hours. Once it kicked in, Granny sent for Little John, and when he came in he picked up his friend and laid him next to the Queen.

She made her way to Regina, and started to clean her, brought her bucket of water and her rag, and cleaned her wounds with the help of Doc, and Friar Tuck, then shooed them away when it came to clean the rest of her. She spoke to her the whole time, asking her to wake, telling her how wrong she was to leave the castle to fight the witch alone, chastised the unconscious woman the whole time, but touched her with the gentleness that only she could provide her. At sunset she left the pair to rest and Little Roland who insisted he sleep with Regina since his Papa was allowed to be with her. The look of determination from the boy made Granny chuckle, but Robin would wake soon, and god knows how long Regina would be out for. For now she knew Regina was safe.

* * *

Pain.

Hot scorching pain was all she felt. That and an increasing pressure that kept moving on her side. She didn't know what happened, she couldn't register anything else but the agonizing pain she was in. Last thing she remembered was Zelena being lifted by one of her monkeys, slowly flashes started to come to her, the fight, the magic, the threats, everything.

She fought her way through the haze that glazed her eyes, tried to move her leg or her arm, but at the slightest movement her body screamed in protest. She heard someone calling her name, didn't know who, but she felt the warmth of covers on her, the softness of a bed beneath her, the castle, she was in the castle.

Slowly she started to open her eyes, taking in the light that was coming into the room. It wasn't morning, but for the moon was still out, dawn was breaking. She turned her head to try and look around the room to find she was indeed in the castle, but was not in her own room. She turned her head once more to realize the small pressure on her side was that of her little night fussing around in bed, twisting and turning to find a peaceful sleep.

Unfortunately for her though, her body was ablaze, and she felt every turn like a knife to her ribs, as if at once she felt every single inch of her body jus screamed and begged for it to end, so she couldn't help the sharp intake of breath and the loud groans and whimpers that came out of her.

At her sounds Robin's eyes shot open and shot up from the bed, to find Regina gasping for air, and Roland moving in closer to her side. In a second he picked up Roland and placed him on the other side of the bed, and proceeded to lean over her, starring in disbelief that her eyes were finally open. But her eyes were shouting at him, begging him to stop her pain.

Regina was awake.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Sorry For the wait, but here it is! Please don't forget to review, I'd love to hear what you think of this._


	13. Chapter 13

Regina Mills was no stranger to pain.

In fact, it had become such a factor in her life that it'd become somewhat comforting. Because without a fail, it's always there.

As a child, Mother would never physically lay a hand on her, but that didn't apply to her magic. Though the bruising would never surface, her figure was all but molded into the wall of her chambers by the amount of times she'd be chained out and left to starve because she disobeyed her mother's order. She had been slapped, burned, whipped and tortured by her so called husband when she was barely a woman. Had lost two precious babies all because 'my throne belongs to Snow, and I won't have you tainting it with whatever child you may bear" he's tell her. Not to mention the royals she would be forced to bed in order to sway their voices, lands, or monies into deals.

Then it was Rumple and his sick and twisted ways of his teachings. Throwing her into the air and expecting her to ground herself mid panic, knives thrown at her direction just to she can attempt to bring up a protection barrier when she barely knew how to lite a fireball. Of course he would heal her, but never fully. He'd only remove the cuts and bruises, but left the rest as a reminder to work better, and to be a smarted student.

Then it was at the hands of Greg, and his electrifying vengeance against her. She'd never felt her body burn like that before.

But greatest pain she felt, was the day she lost her son. The day he neglected her as a mother. He was away from her, and without a single memory of their time together.

She's spent more nights crying herself to sleep than she truly cared to admit.

Physical or mentally Regina Mills was used to pain.

She could hear Robins panicked pleas, she could faintly make out Roland's hysterical cries calling out for her and his Papa but she was too far gone in her haze to register his words. She tried to move, but her body betrayed her, she felt his hands cradle her face, as she kept moving it from side to side.

"Regina, I need you to listen to me okay? I know it hurts but I need you to breath. Slowly." He begged her. Ever so slowly she managed to crack open her eyes, as she tried to concentrate on his voice.

"That's it love, just look at me and breath, I need you to calm down a bit so we can have someone look you over okay. Just breathe." He whispered as he did everything in his power to try and sooth her, his hands running through her hair, hands caressing her face, anything to try and get her to calm down her breathing. He could hear her struggle for breath, knew her ribs had still not healed. His own past experience he knew that in a panicked state it would only hurt more.

He managed to get Roland to snap out of his own haze, and asked him to find. So putting on a brave face, his son stood tall and ran towards the door in search of Granny.

Seeing her dry lips, he reached over for the glass of water that was placed near the bed, and lifted her head. She opened her eyes slowly, managing to breath out his name in a pained whisper.

"Shh, its ok Regina, I've got you. Drink some water."

Once she managed to drink half the glass, with eyes half lidded she asked him what had happened.

"I don't know. One second we were all outside watching the sky light up with colors, we assumed you had something to do with it. Then it all stopped, Roland cried your name, and there you were. God Regina I was so scared. I thought you were dead." He declared as it finally hit him. He could help the tears that fell from his eyes, as he lowered his forehead to hers. "I thought I'd lost you Regina." he said as he kissed her brow.

"It's ok, I'm here." She managed to breathe out. Though she felt her lungs, throat, and ribs protest against it.

All thoughts were lost to them both when they heard the door burst open, and Granny was at her side in an instant as Roland was held in the arms of Little John, and Will behind him.

"It's about time you woke up child." Granny said as she ran her fingers through Regina's hair.

Although she had managed to regulate her breathing, it was becoming a chore just to inhale. Her body felt like it was about to give up, at every touch or movement it felt like she was being burned from the inside out.

"I feel like I've been run through blender Nana." Regina whispered to her as she leaned into Granny's hands. Her pain getting the better of herself, her body and mind begging her to relinquish and just close her eyes all together. But she couldn't slip into that, she needed to stay awake.

"That's because you were. You're all bruised up, broken more bones than I can count on my hands, and all because you're too damn stubborn to accept our help!"

"I had to keep everyone safe." she half moaned as her brain was slowly registering every one of her injuries.

"And you've been out cold for 10 days now Regina. What were you thinking! Do you have a death wish? Is this what it's all about?"

"Just make the pain go away..." Regina begged. She felt like her body was on fire, her head was spinning, and she could see the black spots begin to form in her vision. And oh how she wanted to give in to it.

"Hush my sweet girl, it'll go away soon." Granny whispered, just before she turned to Doc and asked him to get them herbs they had gathers the day before and to brew it up before he brought it to the room.

They spent the rest of the night watching over her. Eventually she had succumbed to her sleep once more, but Robin and Granny had never been more grateful than to see her breathing. They stilled her when she stirred too much for fear she injure herself even more. Half her body was covered in tight binding in order to help set her bones, they knew she was in no way comfortable but they did their best to keep her soothed. The Herbs that Granny made her drink was able to alleviate some of her pain, but 10 days wasn't enough time to heal all of her wounds.

/

Granny had left the room in early hours, and Robin eventually fell asleep on the chair while holding her hand, so he didn't get a chance to see the moment Roland snuck into the room. The little boy had been kept away since her awakening, so here he was climbing up to her bed to protect her. He was after all her Little Knight. Once he was settled up on the bed, he slowly made his way to her side and slipped under the covers next to her. She had fallen hair covering her face, so as best as he could he took his little hands and moved them away from her pretty face.

"Gina you gots to wake up again. I haven't seen your pretty eyes in so long." he whispered as he shaped her face with his fingers.

"Little John said you opened them today, but they took me away. He said I had to wait 'til you were better but I just can't wait that long." He was so concentrated on the ministrations that his fingers were doing on her face, and on the story he began to tell her that he missed the occasional curved lips forming on her face.

She began to rouse from her slumber when she felt hands caressing her faces, and when she realized it was Roland speaking to her, she couldn't help but just linger with her eyes closed, listening the tales of his day.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, and noticed he was inches from her face, while his hand was running through her hair.

"My Little Knight" She whispered to him, as his eyes finally locked in with hers. His tiny mouth dropped open, as his eyes grew wide. She couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"Gina you're awake." he breathed out as tears began forming in those beautiful brown eyes.

"I am." She said, she tried to lift her hand to wipe his tears, but was stopped immediately as a sharp shooting pain ran through her arm the moment she attempted to do so. She tried to suppress the groan of discomfort, but it came on so suddenly that it escaped her lips, causing a certain outlaw to wake.

"Roland what are you doing on the bed, I told you to stay out son!" He said as he rushed to get the boy out of the bed.

"No! Don't!" Regina tried to scream.

"Regina you're hurt, he knows better than to be here."

"But Papa, I just missed Gina." The little boy cried as he tried to fight his father's grip.

"Robin, please just leave him here with me. Please." She pleaded with him.

"I don't want him to hurt you love."

"He's not going to do. Please, just lay him back down okay?" She whispered.

"Okay, but Roland you must be careful. She's in a lot of pain ok son?"

"Yes, Papa." The little boy was all too eager to get back in bed with his Gina. He settled himself under the covers again, not quite right against Regina, but leaving the tiniest of spaces between them as he played with her hair.

"I'm happy you're awake now Gina." The boy said as he leaned over to kiss her cheek

She smiled happily as she beckoned Robin to sit down in the space next to her.

"Can you go and get Granny, I need more of the herbs she brought yesterday."

"I'll be right back." He said as he leaned down to press their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Roland apologized.

"You could never hurt me. You're my Little Knight."

/

The following days of her awakening were troubling ones. Day by day she slowly got her energy back, her bandages were changed to see the progress of her healing bones. Her bruising was getting better, the dark blues and purples making way for the yellows and greens in some areas. Her ribs though we're still an alarmingly shade of purples and reds.

And that was just the physical healing process, for the Regina Mills was quite possibly the worst patient to have ever lived.

She was restless, short, and her attitude was limitless. Snow had tried and failed to speak with her, Granny just scolded her while she cared for her injuries and brought her lunch.

So it was a week later when Regina had enough of the situation. Granny was out with the Men gathering food, Robin had left to settle Roland down for his nap. She felt better today than she had since she came to the world of the living, so today for the first time she would summon her magic, and heal what her body had been slow to do.

Sitting up on the bed was harder than she expected, but like hell if she wasn't determined to at least sit up without anyone's help. She was tired of being coddled. Groaning as she sat, she finally managed to rest her back against the headboard, close her eyes, and rest her head against the board.

She felt like she had just ran a dam marathon and she hadn't even used her magic yet. So she

took a couple of minutes to just get her bearings together, and her breath, she just sat there. Thankfully, aside from a nasty gash on her leg, and some bruising, her sister managed to keep the broken bones to the upper half of her body. So as taxing as sitting up was, Regina needed to get out of that bed, and get into a bath tub. She felt filthy, even though she had been sponged bathed, she needed to feel actual water on her skin.

Knowing the physical battle that was to come, she took a deep breath and swung her legs to the edge of the bed. She proceeded to move her hands to the bedside table, and lifted herself up on her legs. The feeling was unusual after spending such a long time in bed, her entire body was stiff. For a second there she almost lost her balance due to the spinning going on in her head, but she righted herself before anything happened. Finally standing straight, she realized the flaw of her plan.

There was no bathing room in these quarters. "Naturally." She muttered under her breath. By the looks of it she was in one of the olds servants room, meaning her own room was a floor above this room.

But she was sick on moping around in this room, and in that bed, she wanted her room, she wanted to see through her balcony, she needed to get off this floor. She needed to get away from all the memories that haunted her on this floor. So with that, she got the adrenaline she needed, and slowly managed to reach the door. She leaned against the wall before she got to open the heavy wooden door. It was a small victory, as she crossed the threshold, and was happy that no one was in the hall, for if anyone had seen her, they would surely laugh at her appearance. Hair down, face pale, binding wrapped all around her torso and arms, covered only by a thin black nightgown would shock anyone around.

She had made her way to the stairs, using the wall as her support, and prepared herself for the journey ahead. Step by step, breath by breath, she had made it up the halfway up the stairs before she needed to sit down, or risk tumbling down. Another injury was the last thing she needed. She wouldn't let her exhaustion, she was so close to where she wanted to be, but the smiled that graced her lips was one of a victory won, for she was halfway to her room.

It was as she started to lift herself on the wall that she felt strong arms around her waist, and the forest scent coming from the only man who dared touch her that way.

_Robin._

"You're the most stubborn woman I've ever met you know that. I should have known you would do something like this." He whispered as he took her weight in his arms, as she all but leaned all of herself against him.

"I just want to get to my room, I want my bed and I want my bath. So help me, or let me go." She whispered into the air between them, her eyes begging into his, trying to let him know just how much she needed to get out of there. It's bad enough she was locked up that long, but enough is enough, and she needs it more than she needs air at this point.

"You could have waited for me m 'lady, I would have helped you, You're in no condition to do this, alone none the less." He scolded her lightly, but helping her gain her balance regardless.

So off they went, stair by stair, as Robin all but carried her in his arms. He would pick her up in his arms in a heartbeat, but worried over the ribs that are yet to heal, and the arms that haven't quite reached their normal form, so he settles with the fact that she leans her weight on him, and he helps her until they reach the top of the stairs, and to the front of her chambers.

She smiles again to the fact that she's away from the room, away from her demons, at least the physical reminders of them anyway. So when he opens the door to her room, she all but forces him into it. All he did was chuckle at her enthusiasm, even though she was at a total loss of breath, he could see how happy she was to be there.

/

The water had done wonders. She felt like a human again, the tub with filled with rich scents of lavenders, and oils that smelled of her. He's helped her wash her back, and the arms that were still too tender to wash on their own. They didn't speak much during the whole thing, not when his hand lingered on her back lazily moving from side to side, not when his hands washed her hair, or caressed her face. No, only small smiles were shared, quick glances to each other eyes, and it was just right. No one had shown her that level of gentleness before, not the way it radiated of his body, allowing her to just enjoy their private moment. It allowed her to gain the strength she would need to heal her injuries, or at least speed up the process. Not even when she just let the water soak her body, eyes closed and just enjoying the moment. Minutes may have passed by, hours for that metter neither cared, as his heart swelled at seeing her so relaxed and content. She was a beautiful woman, and the thoughts that crossed his mind had to be pushed aside, for she was injured and in no state to do what his mind begged him to try.

He led her back to her bed, and a sigh of relief she let out when she felt the comfort of her own bed beneath her when it was all over as she was wrapped up in a towel.

"Do you want me to go so you can rest for a while?" He asked as he settled her under the covers, watching as her eyes closed.

"No, stay with me for a while." She asked him. And so he reached over got into her bed, and held her. She felt at peace finally, and she truly didn't know what it was that just being near him gave her strength, but she wouldn't question it now, she would just allow him to give her the strength her magic needed. So a while, she asked him to help her sit up on the bed.

"Regina are you sure you need to do this?"

"Robin, I can't just lay in bed anymore for the whole day while my sister is out there planning god knows what."

"How do you know she's even alive? Nothing's happened since you've returned, and from the looks of the sky that night, she must have not left in great shape either."

"It doesn't matter, I know she's still out there. I need to do this." She told him as she closed her eyes and began to summon her magic. She waved her hand over her arms, and shades of lavenders and lilacs and silvers surrounded her arms, she felt the bones mending, the skin reattaching, what she wasn't expecting was the pull it was taking on her. She felt the blood trickling down her nose, could hear Robin's voice telling her to stop, but she needed to get through this. She leaned forward, hovering her hand across her ribs, abdomen, and her other side. She felt the cold sweat that broke through her, but she was almost done.

What felt like a lifetime later, she collapsed back in bed, with her bones mended together, leaving only behind the tale tale sign of old bruising. Robin rushed to her side once more, her breathing was labored, but the smile she gave him was enough for him.

"Why do you insist on doing these things to yourself Regina? Look at you, you're exhausted." He asked her as he ran his fingers through her hair, removing those stubborn strands that were starting to dry against her face.

"I'm okay, now. Just one more day stuck in this bed, and tomorrow I'll be good as new." She whispered to him as she settled against his side.

"Granny won't be happy about this you know she's going to kill me." Robin spoke

"She'll be fine. A couple cursed words my way, and muttering under her breath, she'll get over it."

"You're a piece of work you know that." He laughed into her hair.

He still couldn't understand the need to be near her, or the pull both of them have for each other, but having her in his arms once more, it's like the world he was living before were full of greys, but the moment he met her, his whole world burst into color. He wouldn't lose that.

He shimmied down the bed so he could be at eye level with her, wanting to gaze into those chocolate brown eyes that captivated his soul.

"You scared me so much Regina. You'll never know the anguish I felt when I saw you disappear that day, and we couldn't help you, we couldn't even leave the premises. And then when you came back, lifeless, I've never felt that anguish since Marian. Promise me you won't do something like that." He pleaded as he looked at her in the eyes.

Blinking back tears, Regina brought her hands to his face, cupped his cheek and kissed his nose. "If it means keeping these people safe, keeping you and Roland safe, I will do what I need to do to keep it that. I'm sorry you were worried, but I can't let everyone pay for my mother's mistakes. This isn't about anyone here but me. I won't have any more bloodshed on my behalf Robin. I can't."

"But you're not alone anymore Regina. As much as you'd like to think otherwise, you're not alone."

"I've never known anything but being alone Robin. It's all I've ever been. No one stays long enough. You won't either. Something or someone will push you away, because the day you realize what I'm capable of you'll be run-" She was cut off from her rant when she felt his lips against hers. She couldn't help the surprised moan that came her, but suddenly she was kissing him back, all thoughts lost as she felt his tongue trace her lips, his hands settling in her hair, moving her ever so slightly to deepen their kiss. And just as quickly as it started it was over as he pulled back still cradling her head, his eyes staring truthfully into hers.

"I'm not going anywhere Regina. I know what people think of you, I know why people still fear you, and I know you're past. I've spent many days running from your knights. But you know what." He said as he went to kiss the tears that began to roll down her face. "That doesn't matter. You were a woman blinded by pain and misery, misjudged, and never given the opportunity to be just you. Many know your past, but they turn a blind eye to the pain. You were the Child Queen and no one protected you. And for that I am truly sorry, but who I have in my arms now is not that girl, not the Evil Queen, who I have the pleasure to kiss and hold is Regina Mills. And I'm not letting go. So please love, stop trying to pull away, stop trying to find an excuse for the feelings I know we share, and let me hold you and kiss you, so I can love you." He declared all the while looking into her eyes.

He pulled her into his arms, rolling them slightly so he was on his back, and she was on his chest while. She couldn't make heads or tails out of the whole situation, but she knew he spoke the truth. She just didn't know if she was ready to let someone in when her heart was so raw.

"I'm scared Robin" she admitted.

"I know, and to be honest I am too. But I think we've both be alone for too long. I can't explain this feeling and pull I have for you Regina, but all I can say is how deeply I care for you. I see you with Roland and my heart soars the way he comes to you, and the way you let him in. I know you're still hurting, but to see you with that elusive smile on your face when you with him, it's magical in its own sense."

She raised her arms to his face, with tear stained eyes and kissed him. Kissed him because she too felt the same. Frightened as she was, she felt safe in his arms, he gave her the strength she didn't know she needed while his son became another source of light in her life. Lazy kisses traded for hungry moans, dueling tongues, roaming hands, and if her towel slipped open, well neither of them care much for it.

_She kissed him because she could._

* * *

_A/N:_

_I'm__ sorry its taken this long, but my muse is leaving me blank sometimes, so i hope this isn't too terrible. Please take a moment to review for they do make me smile._

_you can find me on tumblr under: justfangirlingit_

_enjoy your weekend loves!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: It's rated M for a reason, skip down some for some fluff._

* * *

There was something liberating about the way he felt against her skin, how every ministration he did with his mouth or hands, was an experience of its own right. He moved with such gentleness and grace that it could have made her cry, if it wasn't for the fact that said hands had begun to wander.

"Regina," he breathlessly moaned into her mouth as he placed his hands on her hips and held her to him. A mere _hmmm_ was all she was able to say as she curled her fingers into his hair, and placed feathered kisses along his jaw. She could sense he was holding back, not wanting to push her, to let her set the limits. So she looked into those deep blue eye and smiled at him, nodded, and kissed him. It was the only answer he needed, to feel the smile against his lips before he flipped them over. The towel that was once wrapped around her, was now just part of their tangles sheets.

He pulled back to take her in, the woman who had captivated him with her sad eyes, a woman who was misunderstood by many, and feared by all, but to him, she was simply stunning. And now here she was, in his arms, sharing her body with him, was enough to render him speechless. He took his hand and skimmed along the newly revealed skin, until he came back to cup her cheeks.

"You are so beautiful Regina, so incredibly beautiful" he told her as he kissed her once more.

Her hands tugged his shirt up over as he lifted up to get rid of the offending garment, and immediately her hands were on him, everywhere she could see. The feel of his skin against hers sent her body into motion, widening her legs to accommodate him, and pivoting her hips towards him. She moaned when she feels his kisses move to her neck, sucking in just the right place to make her whisper his name as his hands cup her breast, and her fingers curl tightly around his hair. Everything about him spikes her arousal to limits she's never known before, and when he trails his kisses down to her breast, she knows she's lost to him. His hands continue to tease, her core begging for the attention it's being neglected, her breathing coming out heavier, and his name gracing her lips. He looks up at her then, trails his mouth back to hers before pulling away and staring into her lust filled eyes. She's about to question, but stops when she feels the hands that were on her hips move, then he's pressing his forehead to hers, and his fingers slide through her folds. "_Gods Regina I..I"_

"_I know."_ she manages to whisper out, as she presses herself into him and kisses him, only breaking off to muffle the moan she lets out into his shoulder when she felt his fingers start circling her entrance, slowly adding pressure before sinking into her for the first time.

He took the opportunity to work her up some more, circling her clit while his fingers thrusted in and out of her. Lapping around her nipple, until they were hardened. He trailed his tongue down to her navel, kissing every inch of skin he could see until it was engraved in his mind, niping against her hips bones, her kissing the length of her thighs, that by the, and she's so ridiculously wet that she might die if he doesn't get to where she needs him, so she moans out his name, asking him to stop with the teasing, but its Robin, her thief, and he will be slow, and gentle, and will take his time loving her. Cherishing her, _loving her._

It's when he finally darts his tongue down on her that she lets out a little scream, as his fingers curl inside her, and his tongue circling her clit. She's close. So close she can see stars, his free hand coming over her thigh and on to her stomach, holding her in place as her hips buck wildly onto him. She's breathless against his acts, his fingers hitting that spot that makes her see the world in colors she'd never seen before. Until she's thrashing her head from side to side, the pleasure growing and growing as his fingers pump into her faster, his tongue flicking and suckling, and then she's flying higher than the stars, in a world that only exists for a few glorious moments between heaven and hell.

When he finally leaves her core and begins his upwards descent she doesn't notice, still reeling in from the shocks of pleasure that still ripple through her, but then his mouth is on her and she can taste herself on his lips and she feels like she could die like this. He takes his time kissing her gently, nipping and teasing her lips, both trying to regain their breathing, but neither wanting to put any distance between them, as his hands caress her body. And when he stares into her eyes, both darkened with lust, he's able to see just how beautifully young she looked, in such peacefulness that he could get lost in them, yet here he was, his body pressed to her, lucky to have this.

"Robin." She whispered.

"Yes love?"

She cupped his face in her hands, her eyes slightly brimming with tears of sincere happiness, and smiling she whispered out against his lips, "Make love to me."

And love her he did, pouring his soul to her with every kiss, every gentle thrust of his hips against hers, every opened mouth kiss, and every moan, he showed her what it meant to be truly loved and cherished. It was a dance like no other, and when they came it was in each other's arms, crying out their names.

He felt like heaven and hell and everything in between, she felt as if she was floating in air, but she didn't care of falling, not with him. So she basked in the warmth of his arms, in the kisses he prepared along her hair and shoulder, and just buried herself into his embrace.

/

When early dawn came too she woke to tangled limbs, while his hands brushed her hair, and his mouth placed feathered kisses to her face, but it wasn't until he reached her cheek that she opened her eyes.

He pulled back to look at her, her face pure and radiant, and the little light between the setting moon and rising sun, enhancing her beauty to limits he didn't think was possible. He smiled and her, as he went down to peck her lips whispering out a _good morning_ before deepening their kiss. He could feel her smile against him, and so he pulled back to look at her once more, but instead of the smile he expected to see, he found her with tears brimming in those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"Regina what's wrong." He said as he immediately pulled back from her, worrying that he was the cause of her tears.

She sat up then, holding the sheet to her chest as best as she could while her hand went to his cheek.

"Nothing's wrong Robin, everything's perfect. You've made me so happy, and last night, I-I've never had that with anyone before." She cried as she leaned in to kiss brow, removing the crease her tears had caused him.

"So so happy." She said as she claimed his lips once more, and brought him back down to her as she laid back into bed

Last night was a dream she didn't want to wake from, he had been so gentle, and reassuring to her, she felt like a goddess while she was with him. He never rushed her, when he took her he gave her time to adjust, only moving when he felt the roll of her hips. And this morning was no different.

"Regina, are you sure, after last night, I don't want to hurt you this morning if you're not ready my love."

She smirked at him, and thanking whatever gods were out there that this man was here with her, caring to her needs like no man ever had. But, she was ready, he'd broken through her walls of steel, and claimed her heart, she was his, and he was her thief. So with that ever playful grin, she looped her foot around his calf, pushed herself up, and rolled them. Her grin breaking into a full blown smile when her eyes met his. Her response to him wasn't so verbal, as she rather kissed him senseless. Her bedsheet long forgotten as his hands travelled from her hair, back, thighs, and back to her ribs.

She pulled back only when the need for air was overpowering, his hands moving lower and lower, but she wanted to treat him, so she grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head with hers. She took her time to truly look at him then. She sat up as she straddled his waist, her hands tracing his chest, the contours of his face, memorizing every single inch of him before leaning down and kissing him.

Eventually their need won the best of them, as she allowed him to roll them over once more. Welcoming the day with breathless moans, and sated bodies.

/

They finally left the room early enough to start making their way down to Roland before breakfast. While she may not have been completely healed, the healing she had done on herself just left her with some minor aches around her body, but that wasn't the biggest problem of their morning. No, the problem was one particular person. A particular grey haired woman, who was currently making her way down the same corridor they were walking in hand in hand.

"JUST WHAT IN THE HIGH HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING." Granny hollered.

Both Robin and Regina froze on the spot, startled by her voice. Robin looped an arm around her waist, and whispered into her ear, "_I think were about to get into trouble."_ The little laugh she let was unavoidable, but she turned her head slightly and said, "_I think I'll be alright."_

"Granny, how are you this fine morning." Robin greeted her, but the rage in the older woman's eyes could have burned him on the spot had the woman had magic.

"Don't you Granny me, what the hell are you two thinking. I go to the room you're supposed to be in, AND THERE'S NO SIGN OF YOU. So I'll say it again, what the hell are you doing out of bed in your condition, you're not supposed to be out of it, and now you're here standing giggling LIKE YOU ALMOST DIDN'T DIE. An you!" She glares at Robin, "You're supposed to be watching her, making sure she doesn't go nowhere, and yet you're standing next her!" The wrath from Granny was almost enough to put Cora Mills to shame.

"Are you done yet Granny?" Regina calmingly said.

"LIKE HELL I AM." The old wolf screamed.

"Granny I'm fine, I healed what I could last night. I had enough of that room, of being trapped in there. You more than anyone here know what lies on that floor, and what it means to me." Regina spoke as she felt Robin's hands slightly tighten their hold on her.

"And stop yelling at him, because I'm the one who dragged my ass out of that room. He just carried me the rest of the way while doing what you're doing now. So enough of the yelling, you're giving me another headache."

"I'll give you much more than a headache child. I don't care if you healed what you could, I know dam well you're not well enough to be going around walking like you didn't just get your ass handed to you on a green platter. Now if you so damned stubborn go down to the dining hall and sit your royal ass down before I get down there understood."

/

The moment Roland saw her he was on her like a cat, pouncing and happily yelling out her name like he hadn't seen her in forever. Which he was all too happy to tell her.

Robin however, lifted the boy right before he got a chance to knock her off her feet.

"Roland my boy, we still have to be careful with our Gina ok, she's still not feeling her best."

"But Papa, I haven't seen her in forever!"

"Roland honey," Regina chuckled, "how about we spend the day together today huh?

"YAYYYYYYY" Roland exclaimed all too happily.

Regina's smile faltering completely when she removed her gaze from the little boy and saw the entire dining hall staring at them, but whose eyes she caught was that of the princess. Her green eyes wide, and mouth slightly open. She hadn't seen Snow since she had come back, they told her she was there to help her in her recovery, but she's kept her distance since then. Regina knew in the back of her head that should wouldn't last long until she found Snow asking questions once more, but now wasn't the time.

So when Robin took her hand, she faced him once more before he led her to the Merry Men's' table, she followed willingly. She would have been hesitant to join such a crowd of men, but the looks they gave her, their eyes did not reflect any anger towards her, no, they almost looked accepting. So they sat and ate their breakfast, jibes thrown between Regina and the rest of the men. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy in a room surrounded by people who once hated her.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a haze. Regina had made good on her promise to Roland, and between her, and the rest of the Merry Men, they spent the day camped outside. True Granny's words, Regina was out of breath before they even reached the lake on the east end of the castle grounds. She was leaning heavily on Robin's arm that was draped around her waist, while her other hand held onto Roland's. Taking pity on the woman, yet not as bold to actually say something lest they get roasted by the Queen, Little John decided that the tree they were approaching was close enough.

Robin threw a grateful smile towards his old Friend, while Will convinced Roland to race him to the lake to see the fish.

"Robin, I need to sit. Now please." Regina lazily whispered into Robin's ear.

"I know love, come, let's get you to the tree okay."

By the time Roland had come back, Regina was fast asleep in Robin's arms, the men had made a fire, and all were getting ready to join the littlest Merry Men back in the water while Regina rested.

They all knew her past all too well, all had ran away from her knights, but who they saw that day in the forest when they all arrived was not the feared and powerful Evil Queen. No, they saw a broken woman, who like them, had been misjudged and misunderstood. They knew the sacrifice she was ready to make when she left to fight The Wicked Witch on her own, so no they didn't fear her, while they all didn't trust her completely, she was no enemy to them.

* * *

He'd never met anyone like her before. Her beauty alone was other worldly, her eyes had captivated him from the start, and she was truly a beautifully stunning person. She was troubled yes, but he was willing to listen, but more importantly he saw her for who she truly was. Last night still felt like a dream to him. He couldn't believe that she had allowed him into her life the way she did last night, and he was just grateful to all the gods that she let him in.

Here now, with her hair down, and a simple dress, sleeping peacefully, she'd never looked more beautiful to him. He weaved his hands into her hair, smoothing out any knots he found in the way, watching her, while looking into the distance as Little John flew Roland into the air before coming back down into the water.

He didn't know how long he sat with her in his arms, but he knew it would never be enough. Eventually when the sky began to paint itself with hues of reds, pinks, oranges, and yellow did she begin to stir.

"Good Morning beautiful." He joked at her. Chuckling at the way she tried to fight her way out of the sleeping world, but smiled at her when she opened her eyes, and he kissed her.

"How long have I been out?"

"Well the sun is beginning to set, Will had left about an hour ago to get us some food, which is now roasting on the fire. You needed your rest, but I know you also needed to get out of the castle." He said as he continued to stroke her hair.

"And Roland?"

"He's probably a prune mess by now. He came out before too munch on some berries, and to check on you. But he went back into the water a while ago with Alan."

She turned then, wanting to see the boy and laughed as she heard his laughter fill the air. Times like this she felt guilty, she felt like a bad mother. She felt her heart squeeze just thinking about her own little prince with brown hair and green eyes. Wondered what he was doing in New York, if he had friends, or if he even liked it there. She wanted to know how he was doing in school, she wanted to be the one help him with his homework, wanted to be the one with him. And being here with Roland, only reminded her every day of the boy she will never have in her arms again. She loved Roland, and she knew her heart would always have room for them both, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. She knew what he would want her to do, he'd want her to be happy, but she knew she could never be fully happy if he wasn't with her. Roland would never replace him, but none the less, Roland and Robin brought back some light into her life. Light she thought she'd never see again.

She face him then, her eyes still sad, but before he could question her, she asked him to help her up in order to go and get Roland.

/

By the time they made it back to the castle, Roland was fast asleep in Little Johns arms, and Regina was walking hand in hand with Robin. They were walking behind everyone, just enjoying each others presence, talking about anything and everything, with Robin occasionally leaning over to steal a kiss from her. They were so wrapped into each other that they failed to take into account who was waiting for them.

"Hi."

Regina, being startled out of their little bubble, looked up to find Snow standing in the doorway.

"Snow."

"I know this probably isn't the best time Regina, but I just need a couple of minutes with you."

"Snow I don-" Regina tried but Snow beat her to it.

"I know you probably don't want to, but I just need to say somethings to do. Please it won't take long, you don't even have to say anything but, please. I just need to speak with you." The Princess pleaded. Staring into Regina eyes, pleading with her to allow her some time. Regina knew she should say no, should not allow her to be near her, the young girl would never be ready for the truth behind the years spent living in this very castle. But if the truth is what she's looking for, then she won't hide from it.

"You can meet me in my chambers in an hour. Bring Granny with you."

"Okay." Was all Snow said, before giving them both a nod, and walking off inside.

"Are you sure about this. You don't have to do this." Robin said after a minute."Yes, I do. I know she'll never be ready, but if the truth is what she wants, then it's what she's going to get. I think we both need this closure, more than we think." She told him.

"I want to be there with you then."

"Robin, no I-"

"No Regina, I won't let you do this alone, especially with this matter. Let me help you, I don't want you to be alone."

"I won't be alone there Robin, Granny will be there, she won't let anything happen okay. She'll know when it's too much. If I need you I'll ask for you, but this is something I need to do. Okay?"

"Fine, but only because Granny is there. And I'll be right outside your door."

"I know you will." She laughed. "Now come on, I need to get to my room and get changed."

/

By the time there was a knock on her door, Regina and Robin had gotten clean, changed and both equally pleased with each other.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this? You don't have to do it right now, you can ask them to wait."

"I'll never be ready for what's about to happen Robin, but It's something I have to do."

"Fine, but I'm going to check on Roland make sure he's in bed, but I'll be back outside your door in no time okay." He said as he leaned into kiss her one more time.

* * *

_Please take a moment to review._

_-YB_


	15. Chapter 15: Memory Lane

_A/N: Ok guys, a lot of heavy topics in this chapter, I warn you. I know you guys have waited for this, and im sorry for the delay, but again just know its a heavy emotion chapter ahead._

* * *

"Snow, Granny, come in." Regina said as she closed the door letting both woman in.

"You want to tell me why the Princess here wants me up here with you? I don't exactly feel like dealing with both your bickering's." Granny asked rather annoyed.

"You're here because Snow wants the truth, and I'm not going to be looked as a liar when she gets the answers she's not ready for." Regina replied.

Snow for her part just walked over the Regina's balcony, not muttering a word, still trying to find out just exactly how to go about this. Ever since that day with Regina in the library, her life had been flipped upside down, and she didn't know what to make sense of anymore. That image of Regina and her father late one night so many years ago, could it have really been true. Had she been blind to her step-mother's suffering? Was her father actually capable of doing such horrors? It was all of these questions that rattled through her mind since her last confrontation with Regina that haunted her, all the images that made little sense before are turning into nightmares, and she needed to know.

Both Granny and Regina shared a look of mutual understanding, both realizing that this would not be the easiest thing for anyone in the room. Walking over to her vanity Regina sat down, as Granny sat on the end of her bed, as she took a deep breath before snapping Snow out of her reverie.

"Snow, I don't have all night to do this, so let's just get this over with."

Slowly turning around Regina could see the wheels turning in Snow's head, trying to make heads or tails out of this situation, after a moment, she spoke.

"I just don't know what to think any more. Everyday I have these images in my head and I just don't know what to make of them. Of you, of _him_, I just- I don't know what to do." Snow said as she wrapped her hands around her middle and began pacing the room.

"What do you want to know Snow?" Regina asked calmly as she still sat in her vanity.

"I thought you were happy here. I thought you both were happy. I remember climbing into this very bed every night, and you read to me, you brushed my hair, you taught me love, and you became a mother to me. When I got older and things changed, before _he_ died, I'd seen the marks on you, but you both would just brush it off as if nothing had happened."

"I was a lot of things Snow, but I can assure you, happy was not one of them." Regina interrupted Snow's speech, but it seemed it didn't register for the troubled girl continued.

"But I can't get your look out of my head that night when you sent me away to the Summer Palace. I was so happy, but your eyes, they're all I can see now. The fear and panic laced into them, like sending me away would be your undoing, and I didn't say anything, I just left, I hugged you and kissed your cheek." Snow said as her hand had traced her own cheek thinking of that day, tears brimming her eyes, and then turned to walk towards Regina.

"I was gone one week. I saw you only days later, the night of my birthday ball, but it's like you weren't even there. Your body what there, but your eyes, they were so _haunting._ You locked yourself in your chambers afterwards, and he didn't want me to see you… What did he do to you?" Snow asked hesitantly through her tears.

/

Regina had listened to the words coming out of Snow's mouth, watching her movements like a hawk, taking in her trembling lips, the same stutter in her voice she had as a child, a habit she berated her with time and time again. Each word that came out of her was just another memory, one she wished would remain buried deeper than that monster was, but this time around she knew she could handle it better than to have been ambushed like Snow had done.

"There's a reason Snow, why I had you leave in the middle of the night, a reason why you left with only your horse, and two guards." Regina finally spoke, tearing her gaze from Snows to the moon as she stood up and walked to the balcony.

"You see your Father would not allow you to leave, it was just before your 18th birthday and it was to be the week you were to start meeting the future King from our neighboring kingdom. His father was barely breathing, but alive none the less. Prince Robert, his family was rich, and promised trade and wealth to the Enchanted Forest. He was 58 years old. You say I changed when you came back Snow? That I _locked_ myself away? No, dear, your freedom I paid at my expense. " Regina said, her back still turned to them.

"I may have hated you with every ounce of my being Snow," Regina declared, and she turned to face her, her back leaning against the railing, "but what _I went through_, I wouldn't even wish it upon my worst enemy Snow."

"What did he do to you Regina?" Snow asked.

"Don't ask questions you're not ready to hear Girl. " Granny said.

"You grew up kissing the ground your father walked on, you had always been Daddy's Little Girl, and while the man may have loved you, he was a horrible and repulsive man. What he did to her, and what he _let others_ do to her, is something you have no right to ask her to relive." Granny declared.

"Let her ask her questions Granny, but know this Snow, this will be the last time we ever speak of this. After today, this will no longer, or ever will be a topic of conversation. Understood." Regina said.

After a second, Snow nodded, and Granny shook her head, but Regina was ready to get this over with. "Ask what you came in here for Snow, and let's get this over with."

Gathering her thoughts once more, Snow nodded and asked, "That night, when you both were in the hall, you were on the ground, begging him not to touch you. Why?"

Closing her eyes, and replaying the scene in her head, Regina turned back to face the stars.

"He'd found my diary that night. It hadn't been enough for him coming into my room and inviting himself into my bed, after he was done with me he notice my diary that had been on the night stand. He read everything I had written in there. Everything I had felt towards him, and you. I had scrambled away from the bed, had just fastened my robe when he turned me around and hit me. I knew it would only get worse from there on out, but I hadn't exactly recovered from the last…._ Incident. _So I pushed him off and ran out of the room."

"Oh god." Snow whispered. Her heart breaking by the second.

"It was the one night I was actually grateful for your existence. He would have killed me that night had he done what he'd done in the past. I was weak as it was already."

"Wait, what _incident_ are you talking about."

"Regina," Granny cut in, her spine straightening the moment she figure out what particular incident she was referring to. One she hasn't exactly been able to get off her mind since it happened.

"Don't. That's enough, you don't have to do this." She asked Regina.

Regina turned then and looked into the concerning eyes of the old woman, the only one who knew of the couple of _incidents_ that had happened to her, this one being the worst of them. As painful as it was, there had always been a part of her that begged to get it off her chest, so with that in mind she walked over to the bed and sat down next her. Grabbing her hands as she turned again to face a stunned Snow.

"I was pregnant before you left." Regina said quietly, as Snow's eyes all but dropped out of her head, as her hand flew to her mouth to muffle the gasp that passed her lips.

"Your father didn't know, I knew he would have done something had I told him when I found out. Had done something about it two times prior. But that one, I managed to hide, hoping that if I was far enough into it he would let me keep it. Two days after you were gone one of the maids must have told him. He stormed into my room one evening with and took care of his _problem._ _'You will not taint my throne with your blood, this kingdom belongs to Snow' _he'd said. The day of your ball Granny helped me bury a little blue box under my apple tree." Regina whispered, failing to keep her own tears at bay. She'd thought about him every day of her life, half the reason she'd asked to adopt a boy when she went to the agency.

As for Snow she remained glued to her spot, shocked and stunned she could barely breathe.

"Snow, you have looked up to your Father like he was some immaculate human being. You had always been too naive for your own good, but that man was anything but a saint. Your ignorance to see that, I can't control that, but now you know. Your father took from me the one thing had control of, and on that wedding night he ripped it from me over and over again. Do you know what kind of damage that does to a person Snow? To have someone force themselves in you time and time again, whispering out the name of his late wife? You don't, and you have me to thank for. Walking through these halls, being here, and having this conversation here, now with you, it's brings it all back, and I don't want that anymore. I have been used by so many people, I've always been someone's toy to play with. This castle, my mother, and that imp, it's what gave birth to who I was when I was trying to kill you. I don't want to be that person Snow,_ I can't be that person_. You have your answers now, whether or not they were what you were looking for I don't care. I just know I can't live like this, I can't keep reliving the memories that haunt me every time I walk through these halls. You got your happy ending Snow, but the price I paid for it, cost me _everything._"

/

She stood there listening to Regina, but she was completely and utterly shocked. She didn't know what to do, what to think. This woman had spent years trying to seek her vengeance, and for the longest time she didn't know why, but now, after this, she's amazed she's still breathing, let alone not trying to kill her. And her Father, god how could he have done this to her.

Staring into Regina eyes, she felt everything come crashing down, she tried to move closer to her, but just before she reached her she fell to her knees as she cried.

"I-I I'm so sorry Regina, please, you have to believe me I didn't know." She cried, reaching out to hold Regina's hand.

She couldn't stop the sobs that rattled her body, she cried for the children her father took away from Regina before they had a chance, cried for the suffering Regina went through, she cried for her.

She didn't know how long she stayed there crying, but she calmed down to just hiccups by the time she felt Regina remove her hand.

She looked up at her then, green eyes looking into brown, but it was Granny who spoke.

"I think that's enough. For the both of you. As for you, let this be the last time you ever come after her for questions. Both of your histories are far more complicated than most, and are tied in ways that neither of you thought were possible." turning to Snow she continued. "I hope you understand that this wasn't easy for her. I know you had your differences, but I've been with her since she came into these castle grounds. I watched what they did to her, and in the end I turned my back on a young girl who desperately needed to be saved. I failed her then, but I won't do it now. I don't know what you were looking to get out of this Snow, but know that this will be the one and only time you put her through this again. Understood." Granny spoke, as she bore her eyes into Snow.

As she nodded her head, she turned back to look at Regina, whose gaze now was transfixed into the night sky.

"I know this will never be enough, but I am truly sorry, for everything my family has done to you. I will never know how you feel, but I owe that to you, because you saved me from that. There was a time where I hated you simply because I thought your rage was selfish, that your intention was the throne and my head on a platter. But I understand now. And I am so sorry Regina. So incredibly sorry for everything you've been through."

With that she stood and left, wrapping her hands around her middle, and her head hanging low as the tears streamed down her face and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Robin placed a hand around her forearm, asked if everything was okay.

"No, it's not. But I think she'd like to see you now." She replied quietly before going off.

/

By the time he made it inside, Granny sat on the bed, her hands intertwined with Regina's, as the woman who captivated his being sat silently staring out into the night sky. He could tell Granny was speaking softly to her, doing her best to pull her out of her trance state she was in, but it seemed it didn't help much. When he closed her doors, Granny looked up and met his eyes, silent words passing through them. Granny squeezed Regina's hand, dropping a kiss to her hair, and quietly left the room.

He went to her then, but when he stood in front of her she didn't meet his eyes.

"Regina "he tried with no success.

"Regina, talk to me, please what can I do." He questioned as he kneeled in front of her. He moved his hands to touch her face, and play with her hair. The sensation seemed to pull her out a bit, as she moved her head slightly to look at him.

"What can I do?" Robin whispered once more, after a beat she didn't speak, only moved her hand to cup his cheek, and leaned to rest her forehead on his.

"I'm ok." She breathed into the space between them.

"Reg-"

"Robin, I promise I'm ok. That was a conversation that's been waiting to happen for a long time, and it's over now, and I'm exhausted, and I want my son, I want my home, and I want you and Roland, and I want to get the hell away from this land. But I'll never be ok as long as I don't have my son, so please can we just stop talking, and just be here with me. That's all I need right now."

/

He stayed with her the rest of the night, Roland had been brought to her room, and after his eventful day, fell asleep shortly after Regina's soothing hands weaved through his unruly curls. His tiny breaths soothed her thoughts, his father's heartbeat anchoring her, she knew he tried to fight his sleep away, but he'd fallen asleep once the moon was high in the sky. Yet after the day she had sleep eluded her. So after a while of lying in bed, she slowly extricated herself out of the bed, careful not to wake the little boy that had wrapped himself around her, nor the father whose hands hand been around hers, and took a moment to just look at them.

Her child was lost to her, but remained in her heart, the heaviness that weighed it down would probably never loosen its grip around her, but these two people have managed their way into her heart.

Alone with her thoughts she made her way over the railings of her balcony, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she hadn't known she was holding. After years of buried memories, today it had all been unleashed through an unwanted, yet unavoidable trip down memory lane. She could feel every horrid memory that assaults her like a bag of bricks, but the one that kept running like a movie in her head was the only thing that had given her hope while she was imprisoned in this castle. The little ray of sunshine that had been taken from her, the piece of her heart that lays buried under her apple tree. After all she had gone through, after all that had been taken from her, her little boy was the one thing she could never let go of. The one thing she held close to her heart, something that only two others had known about until tonight.

She didn't lie, when she'd confessed to Snow, that after all the hate she had towards the naive princess, she would have never allowed what happened to her, happen to someone else. Everyone around her made her look out to be a heartless stone cold bitch, who simply enjoyed to kill for the thrill, to be consumed by power, someone who lived to instill fear into others. What they never took into account, was how she got there.

You see behind all who are thought to be evil, lies a trail of deception, anger, loss, and tragedy. The Evil Queen was no different, just nobody took the time of day to question why the Child Queen had been replaced by the Evil Queen moniker.

After years of trying to kill the girl who had been responsible for taking away her love, no one knew how much she had actually sacrificed to protect her least of all that it was from her own flesh and blood. But now, none of that mattered, now Snow knew the truth, and while she may have never accepted the naive princess as her child, there would always be a part of her that would try to protect her from the truth. A truth that's now in the open, a princess whose life has been turned upside down, and a trip down memory lane leaving herself feel void.

She's startled when she felt hands touch her hips, couldn't help but jump at the contact, turning around in record speed, eyes blown wide, and a hand to her chest, closing her eyes and calming her beating heart when she saw Robin standing next to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry Milady." Robin spoke as he began to step away from her. Cursing himself internally for startling her after the day she had.

"It's ok, it's just been a long day." She whispered softly as she evened herself out.

"May I?" He questioned as he took a hesitant step towards her again, and with her nod, he brought her into his arms.

There wasn't much he could do for her, the demons in her head would be at an all-time high after her talk with Snow, something he seemed to sense, although he appreciated the fact that she all but melted into his arms.

"I know there's not much I can say right now, but just know that I'm here, and nothing is going to hurt you like he did. I won't allow it, and if you'll let me, I'll help you fight those battles in your head. As long as you'll let me, you won't be alone anymore Regina."

/

She knew it would be a difficult task to accomplish. After all she had been alone for most of her life, Henry had been the only one she dared to love, but she knew her feelings for Robin would only grow stronger. He was just as stubborn as her, and without a doubt would not be letting her go, and she relished in that feeling. Of being cared for, and loved, of being safe in the arms of another. The world was against her, throwing her boulder after boulder, and her Sister would surely not be the last, but the only thing she knew was that she wanted him there with her.

So when he led them back in bed, understanding her predicament, she didn't argue, just snuggled into his side and stayed there.

Sleep wouldn't come, she knew that, but his beating heart was enough to calm her nerves, and after who knows how long, she propped herself up to see his eyes on hers.

"You know, I told my son once that I didn't know how to love very well, and I still believe that. I do, because I'm so scared of losing the ones I love, that I just hold on and don't know when to let go. I don't want to lose you Robin, or Roland. I lost Henry, and that's something I'll never be over. Not when my heart is with him in another world. Love, it terrifies me Robin. Completely and utterly terrorizes me, because I've lost the ones I've loved the most. But yet, there's a part of me that refuses to stop, because as much as I try to stop it, I do care for you, and it scares me even more that I can love you. I don't want to lose you too."

"Regina, I won't take anything from you that you aren't willing to give freely. I understand your hesitance, hell I would be too. And to if we're being honest, I'm scared too. After Marian, well I just didn't think that I'd have anything like you in my life again. I'm not willing to leave your side Regina, I care far too much too lose you. This will be a leap of faith for us, I can only ask for you to take it with me." Robin replied, after taking a moment to process her words. He could see the fear written in her face, and he felt his heart throb in his chest.

"..._.okay_." She whispered tearfully as she closed her eyes and sealed their lips as their tears ran down their face.

Tomorrow would be another day, tomorrow she needed to focus on dealing with her sister, but for now, she turned in the arms of the man who loved her, gathered his son in her arms, as Robin placed his arms around the two things he cared for most in the world.

/

Had it been weeks ago, she would have bolted from the bed at what she saw on his arm. How she had missed it before, she could not tell you, but that night, the only thing that granted her sleep was knowing that the man with the lion tattoo was right here with her. She wasn't running away, she wasn't leaving them, she wasn't even surprised. Out of all the people in her life, aside from Henry, Robin had been the only one to see her for who she was.

So when she started to cry, she didn't cry for the life she relived today, she cried because for the first time in a long time, she wasn't willing to run away from him, from what the lion meant to her.

She only tightened her hold on his son, the little boy who had become her savior along with his father, and she kissed the top of his curly hair.

She was safe, and sound in the arms of her _soulmate._

* * *

_Please let me know what you think._

_I'm not sure if i want to get into Storybrook, or keep it in the Enchanted Forest, id love to know what you guys would like to read._


	16. Chapter 16: The Ball

_A/N: Surprise! I'm back! I wish i could tell you i know the end game for this story, but it literally just took another direction. So enjoy this angsty bit, cause were in for a ride._

* * *

Time seemed to evade Regina's life.

She spent her days between council meeting, reinforcing the castles barrier, the occasion attack from her sister, and in the library trying to find a way to destroy her last remaining family. Zelena's attack seem to be sporadic, but not the lethal force it could be, which only added to Regina's worry. She didn't know what she was planning, but whatever is was, Regina knew it would be quit the battle. The more time her head was in some book, or her hands in some potion, the more prepared she felt. Yet it was a nagging feeling in her gut that something was brewing, something she wasn't sure she could handle.

Her evenings on the other hand she spent with the two people who had become a staple in her life. Robin had all but moved into her room, spending most of his nights with the woman he loved, while his son took her attention during the meals they shared, or whenever he saw her during the day. It had been a couple weeks since the night she saw his tattoo, and yet she hadn't told him a thing about it, she couldn't risk it. And if she was honest, she was being selfish. Since she had arrived to the Enchanted Forest, she hadn't felt this sense of lightness in her life, she felt happy and safe, and she feared if she told him why they felt to strongly towards each other, something would go wrong, something or someone would try to take him from her, and that simply wasn't something she was willing to risk. She's lost too much already.

The people in the castle had become a bit less hesitant towards, her, and much to her surprise the people who had welcomed her the most had been Robin's Merry Men. But there were still the few who looked at her with disgust in their eyes.

Snow had kept away from her, David had told Regina that she was coming to term with things, and although a small part of her wanted to go and seek the young girl out, she simply couldn't bring herself to do it.

To top things off, her allergies had kicked in in full gear, and without the magical medicine of her modern world, she'd be stuck in bed for a good portion of her mornings for the past couple of days, though day she woke up with less of a stuffed up nose, and more of an uneasiness in her stomach.

But it seemed the people had come to terms with the new living arrangements, and life away from indoor plumping and internet, for they decided among themselves to throw a party in her own castle. Naturally she had opposed, but when a certain dimpled boy had found out, he all but promised her all the chocolate in the world for her to allow the party.

So that's how she finds herself standing in front of her closet with nothing but her robe, staring into the countless and extravagant dresses she once donned around this realm. She hadn't been dressing in her Evil Queen regalia lately, sure she'd wear statement dresses, but more often than not, she'd opt for a riding coat and pants, or a simple dress, and on days where Roland was there, she'd allow him to pick out her outfit for the day. But today was a ball, and if she wore her favorite pants she'd be sure her mother would come back from the dead just for that.

She's been starring at her wardrobe for the better part of the last ten minutes, going through her head with every possible excuse not to go, or to say the hell with it all and show up donning one of her most enticing and power driven dresses she owned. She'd been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear her chamber doors open, and startled when she felt hands on her hips.

"Robin! God I didn't even hear you come in, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry love, but you did know I was a thief, when you met me." Robin chuckled as he tightened his grip around her waist, peppering kisses along the neck.

"Robin." Regina warned as she knew to where this would lead. If not by his doing, than by hers.

Robin, behind her, just continued planting kisses along any exposed skin he could find.

"Yes, Milady. You know there is a ball tonight, and yet you're not dressed. Although, I rather fancy you like this, or what you may have beneath it." His whispered in her ear as his hands began to wander across her stomach.

"That's because I have nothing to wear." She whined, yet she closed her eyes, enjoying his touch.

"And we're never going to m-ahhmm" Her speech cut short as Robin moved sucked just beside her ear. _Smug bastard._

"Robin, no, we ca-ahhh-n't n-now." She tried as she felt his hands brush under her breast, the other slipping through her robe caressing her bare skin.

"I think we most certainly can my love. It's not my fault you're so beautiful." Robin declared as he kneaded her breast, teased her nipple, and smiling as she threw her head back. Aside from their time at night together, he barely got a moment alone with her. So sue him if he missed her, and her fiery spark. _The ball could wait. It's not like we want to go._ He continued to kiss her neck, but was dying to feel her lips, so he turned her in his arms and did just that. Staring into her eyes, before looking down to her lips, he kissed her brow, moved to her cheek, to her nose, until she crashed her lips to his, not wasting another moment

He walked her back until they reached her bed, she giggled as she practically fell back dragging him along with her.

The smile on her face, and the joy in her eyes was enough to take his breath away, she fascinated him, captivated his heart, while their souls beat the same tune.

She brought her hands to cup his cheek, tilting her head ever so slightly, and just looked into the eyes that she could drown in.

"Were supposed to be getting ready for the ball." She spoke softly, grinning as he simply kissed her wrist and _hmm'ed_ in response.

"Yes, but it's not like we have any true desire of going. They can handle themselves until we get there." He spoke in between kisses moving from her wrist down to her elbow until he reached her neck.

"Well in that case..." She smirked as she wrapped her leg around his leg, and flipped them over, pinning his arms with her tiny hands, "Good thing I'm still Queen and can show up whenever I want." She said as she crushed her lips to his, straddling down on him. Her kiss was hungry, seeking his tongue the moment their lips touched, she ground her hips to his, as she felt him try to get his hands out of her grasp. She knew how much he loved to touch and feel her, but she wanted to show him just how much she truly cared.

After minutes of blissfully making out like horny teenagers, he turned the tables by taking her hands, and sitting up, but this time he managed to bring her hands behind her back as she straddled his lap now.

"You've been holding out on me love." He spoke, that smug grin plastered on his face, as he went in for another kiss. He brought her hands to the side of her face, not wanting to cause her any pain, and from that moment on it was a lustful haze. Hands roaming, squeezing, stripping any clothing that dared get in their way until they were both equally naked, as she resumed her position on his lap. She tore her mouth away from his as she felt his fingers pass through her folds, arching her back as best she could, and gripping his shoulders like her life depended on it. He took the opportunity to kiss her neck, her collarbone, and as his fingers found their way into her, he suckled on her breast while his other hand firmly held her in place.

"_Oh god"_ she breathed out, bringing her head to his shoulder, sloppy kisses around his neck as she rode out his fingers, only stopping when she felt herself on the edge, wanting nothing more than for him to be in her.

"Robin" she panted.

"Let go love."

"No, no I- ummmm- I want _hmmmm_ I want you" she managed to breath out. Bring her hands in between then, stroking him lightly before positioning him, and sinking down onto him. Swallowing each other's moans as they fused their mouths together once more.

"_God Regina, you're absolutely incredible."_ Robin panted out as she continued to rise and fall, once she picked up her speed, he brought his hands and caressed her back, her ass, thighs, kissing every inch of skin he could find. But he watched her, watched as her face turned into pure ecstasy, mouth open, as their moans filled the room. She was absolutely stunning, and he couldn't believe she was his, as much as he was hers. Their eyes locked, the intensity of the moment bringing then higher and she pressed her forehead to his, enjoying the temporary height she had against him as she continued to ride him, as his fingers sought out her clit.

The contact, was all it took for Regina's orgasm to burst, as her walls clenched around him, Robin lost all control, meeting her thrust for thrust, seconds later, moaning each other's names as they reached their release together holding onto one another.

/

By the time they reached the ball Regina was dressed in one of her blue gowns, not fit for a queen, but for just for her. Her arm was wrapped on Robin's hands, as her Little Knight happily took her other.

Part of the reason she wore her hair down, and the dress was his doing, He had come in shortly after Regina and Robin re-dressed, and his little fist banged on the door, taking it upon himself to pick out her entire ensemble for the night. Her long hair he brushed, allowing its natural curls to take over as they cascaded down her back, adding three of '_My Majesty's favorite flowers'_ to her hair. And in that moment, she couldn't have been happier.

/

As the night went on, the drinks flowed throughout the people, she watched as drink after drink they begun to lose all cares in their life, dancing, and laughing, the people around her became unfiltered, and limitless. She pitied them a bit, morning would not be kind to them.

Much to her surprise, it was Roland who kept her off her feet most of the night.

_Gina, dance with me_ he pleaded until he dragged her off the table into their own little corner which he happily declared as theirs. But being son of Robin Hood, and living his life in the woods, he came to a road block when he realized he actually didn't know how to dance.

Noticing his dilemma, Regina crouched down to his level and asked, "Roland honey, would you like to learn how to dance?"

He smiled at her big and wide as he nodded his head feverishly in his approval, all she could do was laugh and lean in to kiss his nose. The little boy had truly gotten a piece of her heart.

And so they spent their time dancing away, most of the songs ended with Regina taking the boy into her arms and spinning him around laughing at his bursts of laughter.

It was when Robin finally came in and asked for her hand in dance that Roland reluctantly let her go, and made his way to Little John as the food was being delivered.

Ignoring the food, she spent her time dancing with him, getting lost in their own world. They had been so wrapped up in their embrace, swaying to the music, and stealing kisses time to time, that they didn't realize they had unintentionally moved to the middle of the dance hall.

Only realizing, when Regina was violently torn away from his grasp, by no other than Albert Spencer.

"What the hell are you doing!" Regina screamed as she got her bearings together. The bastard all but flung her to the other side of the room.

"Well, well, well you're _Majesty._" Spencer slurred, clearly drunk.

"How dare you lay your hands on her?" Robin seethed behind him as he went to push the former King away.

"What? You've cursed this one into being your sole protector. How can you, the once honored Prince of Thieves, possibly stomach being next to such a monster. I mean she's a fine piece of ass but protecting the Evil Queen. Some spell you've gotten him under, your murderous witch." Spencer sneered, as he got up from the floor, swaying on his feet.

"You think you've got everyone in this room fooled, but let me tell you something here, _Your Majesty_, you are nothing more than the Evil Queen, always have, and always will be. We're all in danger because of you, _YOUR SISTER_ is out there, willing to kill us, just to get to you. Well you know what, you don't deserve any death shed on your behalf, your no queen, nothing more than a waste of breath who should have been locked p and killed the moment we got here_._"

"ENOUGH!" Granny hollered behind him, as she came to stand in front of Regina.

"You shut your mouth, and leave." Granny said.

"NO. I am King in this land, and by all rights, she should be banished and killed for everything she's done. You are no one but an old wolf, get back to the kitchen you peasant." Spencer continued, as the crowed around them grew.

"You're no king here you buffoon, you're just a drunken idiot. Now leave before I show you how much of an old wolf I really am" Granny sneered.

"He's right, that bitch needs to pay for what she's done to us. She destroyed our lives!" Spoke up one of his former Guards, Roger.

"I think Granny Asked you to leave Spencer." Warned David, hand on his sword, Snow following right behind him.

"Well if it isn't the little shepherd boy turned prince, coming to defend the Evil Queen are you?" Spencer mocked, as he looked over to Regina, "What, too afraid to speak now your _Majesty._"

"What do you want Spencer." Regina seethed as she made her way past Robin, Granny, and the Charming's.

"I want you to pay for your crimes. To stop parading around here like you're some saint." He said as he got closer to her, standing mere inches from her face.

"Oh, I parade around here like a saint do I? Let's not forget who saved your ass from Pan's curse Spencer. Who had to pay the price to keep everyone here safe" Regina spoke through clenched teeth.

"Oh boo-hoo that brat wasn't yours to begin with, he was just anoth-" He spoke, but before he could finish Regina had punched him in the face, causing him to stumble back into the arms of Roger.

"You Bitch!" He said as blood ran down his nose.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF HENRY THAT WAY. Or so help me god I'll end you right here and now." Regina hollered, her blood was boiling, her body was shaking with nothing but rage.

Standing back up, he went to lunge forward and attack Regina, but Little John stepped in, grapping him by his cloak and slamming him down once more.

"You so much as lay a hand on her hair, and I'll take care of you myself you imbecile." John spoke as he looked down at the drunken fool.

"You're done here," moving to face Roger, "Get this scum out of this castle, and anyone else who shares his views are welcome to get the hell out of here." Little John spoke, before turning to face Regina.

"I'll see to it that they're long gone." He promised her as he placed a hand on her shoulder, her eyes were glassy, anger still very much there.

/

The moment he spoke of Henry something inside Regina broke, and all she could see was red. She knew she could have killed him on the spoke, but she couldn't let Henry down that way, but that didn't stop her from slamming her hands into his face. Her body shook with pure rage, and had John not taken him down, she was sure she would have killed him.

After all she'd done for these people, was this all they thought of her?

She lost her son.

She fought against her sister and almost lost her life.

She does nothing more than to try and keep this castle safe, and this is all she's ever been to them.

"Regina, snap out of it. He's a drunken bastard whose ego has been hurt one too many times. Don't let him get in your head, you hear me." She heard Granny speak, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts. But she couldn't help it, she's seen the looks of others, she knows what he speaks is the truth.

At Least it was until Marco walked forward.

"My Queen, please, you cannot believe what that man has spoken of you. We've seen what you've done for us, what you gave up. Those who fail and neglect to see that, they're not worthy of your protection."

"You don't get it do you? No matter what I'll do, I'll never be enough." She whispered.

"I've seen how some of you look at me, with anger and disgust in your eyes. I've given up _my son_ to save everyone here, and yet some of you still look at me as the Evil Queen." She spoke with tear in her eyes. She was done fighting these people, if they wanted her gone, she wouldn't fight. She was tired of fighting.

"I never wanted to be Queen. All of you in this room think I'm just a power hungry, heartless evil witch. I am so tired of everyone here judging me and thinking that I am going to snap your necks at any given moment. Yet you're all so blinded by neglect that I gave up the one thing I loved most in my entire life, to make him safe, to keep ALL of you safe." She continued as she turned to face the people around her, not bothering to contain the tears that ran down her face.

"No, all you see, and all you will ever see is the Evil Queen. And the worst part, I know all of you here, you want to know why I know you?" She asked brokenly.

"Because before you knew me as the Evil Queen, you knew me as the Child Queen but you all forgot about that little detail didn't you. I was 17 when I was married to a man who could have been a grandfather. A King thought to be noble and kind, but you didn't know him like I did. You were at the end of his heavy hands when he decided to make me his punching bag. I was used by a man who failed to save his son, because he didn't want to give up being the dark one. I've proved myself time after time that I've changed, but that will never be good enough for you. And I'm done fighting. If you all despise me, than just say the word and I'll leave. I won't live like this anymore. I _can't." _She declared. The looks she saw around her were filled of confusion, mouths open, trying to make heads or tails of what she had said.

"Regina, please stop. Spencer, he's angry at the world. But no matter what he's said, you have changed, you've paid your dues, and you've sacrificed yourself time and time again for the people here, and those beyond. _You are enough._" Marco tried again, this time taking her shaking hands, trying to plead for her understanding.

Turning slightly to face the people in the ballroom, her hands still in his, he spoke, "You all know me very well. You all have seen Who Regina was at one point in her life, but tonight after all she's done we've failed her. If there's anyone here in this room, who can't see it in their hearts all of what she done for us, I ask you, to leave."

Regina scanned the room, expecting more than half to leave, yet she was frozen to her spot when she saw no one hand moved an inch.

Moments later, Granny broke the silence.

"Alright folks, that's enough for one night, let's get back to this ball, I didn't spend all day cooking for nothing."

Marco, on his part took her trembling hands and kissed them, _you're more than enough child._ He'd whispered before leaving her. Robin came to her and embraced her tightly. She gripped his shirt, trying to calm her mind and her breathing. The sob that escaped her was beyond her control.

"Don't you dare let that man get in your head love. He's a worthless bastard."

She felt his anger radiating off in waves, something she's never seen before, but the sense of protectiveness was enough to bring more tears to her eyes. She wanted to leave this place as soon as possible, and just as she was about to ask him to go, she felt tiny hands tug the skirts of her dress.

"Gina" Roland asked quietly, and looking down she saw his big beautiful eyes, usually filled of joy, now brimming with tears.

"Oh god Roland, I'm sorry my little Knight," She cried as she gathered him in her arms as rocked him. "I'm so sorry you had to hear that honey, I'm so sorry."

"Gina, why was that man saying those things." Roland asked as he pulled away from her slightly, wiping away his tears, and hers once he saw she was crying.

"He's a rotten man Lad, one we don't have to worry about no more." Answered John As he walked back to the trio.

"I have Will escorting Roger and the idiot away from castle, past the protection barrier, Your Majesty."

"Regina, John, please it's just Regina. And Thank you for what you did today, it means more to me than you may realize." Regina told him quietly.

"Please, you don't know how long I've been waiting to do that to his _royal_ ass. I'm just glad I got there before he did anything drastic." John said as he smirked at her.

"Thank you John, truly." She nodded.

Roland had moved his head to her shoulder, not loosening the grip around her neck, and Robin had placed his hands around her waist. She noticed the Charming's standing to her right, not quit joining her. Looking over to Robin, she smiled at him before making her way over with Roland still in her arms.

"Thank you for stepping in there before David." She addressed the couple.

"Don't mention it. The man's an idiot, and had one too many. I just hope you didn't let him get into your head." David answered.

"Right well, if you'll excuse me, I've had enough _commotion_ for one night. Goodnight." She said after a moment of silence, turning on her heel she heard Snow behind her.

"Regina!" Snow called out to her.

"I just… he had no right to bring up Henry the way he did. And, to be honest this is an apology that should have been said a long time ago, not just by me, but David as well. Henry became the person he is because you raised him, and we tried to take that away from you when the curse broke, and even when we went after Pan in Neverland….

I wanted to give you your space since the last time we spoke, but frankly you mean too much to me, and to the people here for us not to move forward. I hope we can Regina, because I don't want to lose you either." Snow declared quietly.

Regina stood there, speechless, as tears gathered in her eyes. And whether it was the events of the night, or everything in general, she didn't know but the next thing Regina knew, she was walking up to Snow, and hugging her around her neck, trying her best not to startle the boy in her arm. "_Thank you Snow."_

It had been the last thing Snow had expected, but after a moment of shock, she wrapped her arms as best as she could, knowing just how much it actually meant to her former step-mother.

"Thank _you _Regina." Snow whispered to her.

Minutes later the two separated, both feeling lighter with each other.

/

After they settled Roland into his bed later that night, Regina found herself tucked into Robin's side, replaying the world's Spencer had shot out at her. Most importantly what he had said to Robin. She drew circles on his chest, while her mind ran a mile a minute, asking herself when it would all come crashing down.

"I can hear you thinking." Robin spoke.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Regina, you know nothing will stop me from wanting to be with you, right?" He asked as if he could read her mind openly.

"Why?" She asked, and if they weren't in bed, he probably would have missed it. But instead, he turned her on to her back, and kissed her senseless.

"Because I'm no saint either Regina. I've done my wrongs, as have you, but we've both lost enough, we've both changed. You are strong, and beautiful, and you are resilient. You love my son while your heart longs for another. You've let me in. No one will change that. I love you, now tomorrow, until my last breath. As long as you'll have me, I'll be right next to you." Robin declared, as he went to kiss her once more.

And if he spent the rest of the night showing her just how much he loved her, well, he can't have her doubting him can he now?

/

Far off in the distance, Zelena had just about everything she needed to take down her sister.

Now she just had to wait for the perfect time to see her darling sister once more.

* * *

_Please take a moment to review, I can't thank you enough what your kind words mean to me. There is no beta, just me so I thank you for looking past my mistakes._

_Follow me on tumblr to loose our chill this Sunday : JustFanGirlingIt_

_Until Next Time!_

_-YB_


	17. Chapter 17: Resilience

_The night she returned from her encounter with her beloved Sister, she was absolutely seething._

_And to make things worse, was in excruciating pain, something that she had not expected, something she never saw coming, and she didn't like it one bit._

"_She's not supposed to have that in her. She's as dark as they get, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE." Zelena screeched as she approached Rumples cage._

"_What? Did you expect it would be that easy? Just meet Regina, and take her out just like that? I can see now why our beloved Cora gave you up." Rumple giggled as he spun his gold._

"_DON'T START WITH ME!" Zelena seethed. "You told me yourself you idiot, you said she only had dark magic, and what she did to me, THIS, is not dark magic you imbecile!" She screamed, as she tore the broken fabric of her abdomen, revealing a nasty glowing burn, running side to side._

"_The problem with you, dearie, is that you've underestimated your sister yet again. Try as you might, you will not bring Regina down. Her heart, and her magic, even if she doesn't know it, will be stronger than yours. She is a creature of resilience, she has something in her that will give her the power she needs to end you. You'll do well to realize that when you get over your jealous rage." Rumble spoke as he stopped spinning his gold, to lock his eyes with hers._

"_You have no idea what I'm capable of, or what my intentions are with her. By the time I'm finished you will regret the day you choose her over me. You and everyone else will be at my mercy, and Regina, Regina well, I've got a special plan just for her, dearie." Said Zelena as she stormed out of the room. It was time to stop playing games, it was time to get things in motion._

_It was time for the real fun to begin. There was no room for error in her plans, and Regina's magic catching some light would simply not do._

_Her sister had taken enough from her, she wasn't about to allow her the chance to discover her new power, no she would end it before she even knew what hit her._

/

It's been a month, and her sister has been far too quiet for her liking.

Not one attack, not one simian beast seen in the sky.

Nothing.

She's been spending more and more time with her head stuck in a book than what she's seen the light of day. Some call it hiding, she says it's strategizing.

It's also been a month since that fateful night at the ball, and to be honest she still doesn't know what to make of the people around her. She didn't know how to react to the smiles she received from the people in the hallways. Diminishing looks she could deal with, but people openly and genuinely smiling at her, it was nerve racking. She had spent her whole life without one caring soul until Henry came along, and now, now people actually respected her, spoke to her without the fear she was once accustomed to. So instead of coming to terms with it, she's spending her days and some nights in a library trying to figure out what her sister is planning. It's easier to deal with she tells herself.

But her research has come to a grinding halt.

Amidst her search in the library she came across a book, one describing the magic in Oz, when she came across a makeshift calendar. Outdated as it may have been, it finally snapped in her head.

She was late.

Not just a couple days late, no, more like three weeks late.

And just like that, her sister became the least of her worries for the time being.

She felt her world begin to crumble under her feet, as guilt and betrayal drowned her.

She wasn't supposed to bear a child, not when the King did everything in his power to destroy any and all chances she had until she finally made sure it wouldn't happen again.

She stood, book in hand, eyes lost into the abyss, as her body refused to move another centimeter. A child. A baby.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked into the void, praying to whatever god there was that someone would give her an answer.

"Do with what Regina?" Tinkerbell asked as she stepped into the library, snapping Regina out of her trance, giving her a heart attack in the process enough to make her fall into her chair.

"TINKERBELL!" Regina exclaimed as she got her bearings together. "What the hell!"

"What's the matter with you, you look like you just saw a ghost or something. Did you find anything new?" Tink asked innocently, noticing the fearful eyes of her long ago friend.

Regina didn't know what to say, her mind was going faster than the earth, her thoughts a mess, and all she wanted to do was cry, cry for the fate of whatever is growing inside her. Taking a chance she whispered out to Tink, hoping that the fairy she knew way back when, would give her the answers she so desperately needed.

"I'm late."

"You're late? Regina what are you talking about?" The fairy asked.

"Tink. I'm. Late."

"Late for what breakfast, lunch, and dinner? You've been holed up in this library for days Regina, you need to eat."

Growing impatient, Regina stood, dropping her book, and looking at the fairies eyes, trying to tell her what was happening, with all the emotion thick in her voice, she tried again, "Tinkerbell, I'm late."

Staring questioningly at Regina, it was clear to her something was happening, there was a raging storm in her eyes, fear and confusion written all over them, but it wasn't until she saw Regina place her hand on her abdomen that the light bulb went off in her head.

Green eyes blown wide, her hand coming to cover her mouth, "Oh my god, Regina."

"...how… what… It's Robins isn't?"

But before Regina could even answer the fairy went on.

"I've seen you together, you two have been inseparable, and I know you've seen what is on his arms, but Regina, how late, is late" Tink questioned as she stepped closer to Regina, sitting them both down on the couch near them.

The three weeks Regina answered could have been easily missed had the Fairy not been keen to paying attention.

"I can find out for sure if you'd let me." Tink hesitantly asked, yet she couldn't suppress the chuckle when Regina whipped her head up to meet her eyes, as scared as she knew Regina was, she would need answers before facing reality.

"I'm sure it's nothing, there's no way I could be carrying a child Tink, it's not possible. Not after everything I've been through. It's not possible. I can't, not now not eve-"

"Regina, just breath okay, we'll figure this out one way or another, but why don't we find out first okay?" Tink said she stood from beside her, "Now just take a breath, and lay down on the couch okay."

Fearfully nodding, Regina laid back on the couch, fisting her hands at her sides, and shutting her eyes closed, she flinched slightly when she felt Tinkerbells flow of magic running through her.

She didn't bother opening them when she felt the magic leave her, Tink's silence told her the answer she wasn't sure she could hear, the answer that brought fear seeping into her veins, an answer that would change every single aspect of her life.

Not sure how to give such news, Tink knew honestly was the only way.

"You're pregnant."

/

Regina did the one thing she knew best.

She ran.

Outright bolted out of the room, and ran. Her mind couldn't process it, her heart clenched at the thought of having a child, and her soul wanted so desperately to believe it. But she couldn't allow herself that, no she knew what it would lead to, she knew the pain that would come, the heartbreak. But she wasn't sure she could survive it this time, not when she knew who fathered the child. _Oh God Robin_.

She didn't know where she was running to, her feet carried her on auto pilot, she didn't register the yells of her name from the fairy, or the little boy who crossed her path, missing the collision by a mere second, she had to get out, she needed air.

She felt the tears before she even registered them, her chest heaving frantically in hopes of getting air, but it was no use as her vision blurred and her life turned upside down.

It was when she finally managed to get out into the gardens, and felt the rain from the raging storm outside hit her face that she dropped to her knees.

Could this truly be happening? After all the times she'd lost this sense of hope, after going through the unimaginable pain of losing this ray of light time and time again, she felt her lungs constrict at just the thoughts alone. Her cries wracked her body, the rain soaking her to her skin, the wind blowing her hair from side to side. She couldn't even open her eyes, for if she did she would see the black spots that would have invaded her vision, the sense of fear and hope running like wild fire through her veins, yet panic settled deep in her bones.

She barely registered the arms that wrapped around her, the only man who would be brave enough to go near her in such a state, but she couldn't tell what hurt most. The idea of losing this child, or the fact that after all this time, it was her soul mate who placed this miracle inside her. After all the trauma, would she even stand a chance to carry this ray of light?

She was so tired, she couldn't breathe, her sobs were overpowering, the frantic cry of her name from him did nothing to sooth her.

All she could do was cry, as she bent over, her hand finding its way to her still flat abdomen, knowing she wouldn't see the day it would round.

It's all she could think of as the world around her went dark.

/

_**ENCHANTED FOREST**_

_She was early enough that she could fix the issue at hand. She recognized the signs all too well, her last one leaving a long impression upon her body, and soul. She wouldn't put herself through that again, not when there was someone to fix it. So here she was, dressed in clothing she'd stolen from the maid's corridors, a hood covered her face, for her body and face screamed Queen to others, she couldn't risk being seen. Not here, and not ever._

_She's heard the stories of passing maids, she knows what the woman behind the door would do for her, and for the life brewing in her stomach. A life who had no chance to see the light of day, a precious innocent life who would be torn away from her just like the others. With her heart breaking, but her mindset, she was about to knock when she felt her come behind her._

"_You're with child aren't you?"_

"_What are you doing in here?" Regina whispered, not risking to face the old woman._

"_The better question to ask, is what you are doing here Regina."_

"_That is nothing that concerns you. Leave me, Granny."_

"_No, answer me, what are you doing here. We both know what lies behind that door and-"_

"_AND WE BOTH KNOW MY FATE IF I DON'T GO IN THERE." She hissed as she whipped around to face the woman face to face._

"_This is not the way to do this Regina." Granny pleaded._

"_No, it's not, but I prefer some woman's potion to save me the beating that will come of the hands of my so called husband if he finds out I'm carrying his child. I won't put myself through that anymore. So please, leave me alone, or help me do this. Either way, I'm not leaving this place without going through this door._

_I can't put myself through this again, not again."_

/

The moment he saw her rush outside in a daze, he knew something was wrong. The fairy chasing after her screaming her name snapped him into action, running as fast as his feet could carry him. The storm outside had been brewing all morning, the skies had opened up, shaking the trees afar with its thundering booms, and yet there she was, running right into it.

He called after her, but it seemed nothing was snapping her out of it, he could hear her breath labored, heaving in and out as the sobs that ran through her finally cause her to fall to the ground. His heart broke for her then, she had been fine when he'd last seen her, but none of that mattered now, not when she was shaking in his arms, nor responding to his calls. Not when she went limp in his arms, her small whimpers managing to escape her delicate form. His mind was running faster than light itself, but he needed to get her out of the rain, so he gathered her in his arms, cradling her head on his shoulder as he half walked half ran back inside only to be met with the crowed that had gathered at the screams the fairy's cries of her name. Reaching the awning, he shoot daggers in the blonde's direction, then pushed his way outside of the storm outside.

"Robin! What happened to her?" Snow asked as she reached the crowd moving to make room for Robin.

"Why don't you bloody ask the blond fairy over there? I need to get her to her room." Robin answered her, not bothering with formalities, not when the woman in his arms shivered violently, not when whatever had happened, the fairy had been involved.

Just as he was about to approach the stairs he was stopped, "Bring the girl to my room." Shot Granny's voice, not bothering waiting for his response when she all but turned him on the spot and led him down the hall to her quarters.

"Put her on the bed, and then get the fire running." She voiced out tensely.

Doing as he was told, he carefully set down Regina on the bed. "What happened to her?" Granny asked.

"I don't know. When I left her this morning she was fine, tensed if anything, but nothing seemed to be off. But we both know how Regina can be. Next thing I know, one of the blonde fairies is calling out for her, and she's running out into the storm outside in a full frenzy." He said as he made way for Granny to remove her clothing, as he tended to the fire. They needed to keep her warm, the last thing they needed was for her to succumb to some sickness.

When he turned back to face the bed, the clothing was nothing but a soaked heap on the floor, as Granny sat next to Regina on the bed covering her up with blankets. What confused Robin the most was the look on the elder woman's face.

"You've seen her like this before haven't you?"

"I've seen her in worst ways than this boy. She panicked, she has a tendency of doing that. What set her off this time, we won't know until she wakes." After a moment, she lifted herself from the bed and made her way to the door, "I'll bring her some clothes, it shouldn't be long until she wakes." And with that, she threw one last glance to the young woman in her bed, and left. Leaving Robin thoroughly confused, yet he made his way to the bed where Regina laid.

Gingerly running his hands through her locks, he leaned down and kissed her temple, closing his eyes and wishing she would wake.

/

It was a couple hours later, after Robin and Granny had dressed her in a warm night gown, after Granny had retired for the night that Robin saw the telltale signs of her wakening. The shivering had stopped shortly after they changed her, and the warmth from the fire warmed the room, that she began to stir.

Making his way over to her side on the bed, he sat down beside her, taking her hand in his. His other hand caressed her cheek as she fluttered her eyes, slowly joining the land of the living. A sight he'd been waiting for since he carried her in his arms that very same day.

"It's about time you woke up Milady." He quietly whispered out to her, smiling as her eyes finally focused on him.

"What happened?" She asked, clearly fighting through the fog that surrounded her mind.

"I was hoping you could fill me in on that."

And just like that, it all came rushing back to her. The calendar. Tink.

The baby.

Closing her eyes, she couldn't bear to think of this, not here, not with him in the room. As much as a part of her wanted nothing that to tell him of what was brewing within her, she couldn't deal with the possibility that after all her body had gone through, that her body would all this baby to grow within her. So she concentrated on her breathing, trying to keep the tears at bay, and giving herself some time before she opened her eyes to the man who could read her like a book.

"Regina, love talk to me." He asked her.

"I'm fine Robin." She breathed out.

"If you were fine than I wouldn't have carried you in my arms lifeless hours ago. Please don't lie to me, talk to me. Let me in Regina." He pleaded, as he saw the turmoil written across her face. Whatever had happened, clearly was enough to shake her.

"I'm okay for now. Please, I don't want to talk about this, not now okay." Regina said as she met her eyes with him, staring into the deep blue eyes that she could easily get lost in. Eyes she didn't want to darken should anything happen to this child in her.

"Fine. But I'm not letting up on this. You're tired, and you need your rest, and you need to eat. I'll run down to the kitchen and get you something to eat, but we're not done with this okay."

/

She sneaked back into her chambers that night, had all but pushed Robin away with his questions, and concerns for her. She just needed to be alone, she needed to think, something she couldn't do when all she wanted was the comfort of his arms.

She felt calmer now, at least in just the slightest. As she walked into her room, she made her way to the balcony, the very same one that she "fell" off so many years ago, the place where the Green fairy came to her rescue, a time in her life where she had chosen hate and anger over the possibility of love and happiness. Now though, the man she had run from all those years ago, lived right within her castle walls, and even deeper in her heart.

She called out to her again, waiting only minutes until she saw the green flicker of light coming through the sky, before materializing in her room. They stood feet apart, as Regina looked out into the horizon, as Tinkerbell simply made her way next to her.

"I hope you don't make the same mistake you did so long ago Regina." Tink said as she broke their silence.

"I'm not sure how much control I have over this Tink. I don't think I'm physically capable of going through this."

"Regina, I may not know everything you've gone through. But please believe me when I say it's time for you to open your eyes, but most importantly your heart. You're scared, I get it, you were scared once before, and you ran. You ran from your chance at happiness, so please don't do the same now. This baby, this child you carry in you, a child that seems to be a miracle from your reaction, it's real."

Not knowing how to respond, she turned her face once more to the night sky, waiting a moment before question, "You didn't tell them what happened. Why?"

"Do you really think I would have said something about this after the way you reacted? Granny all but tried to beat it out of me, but this is your choice Regina. This is another chance for you, a chance to give yourself to some sort of happiness, with that man who you ran away from so long ago. I understand your fears, but don't run away from this, not again. Don't scream it from the top of your lungs, don't tell it to the world if you don't want to, but don't shut yourself from this. This child, it's meant to be, how or why it happened it's beyond our control, but Regina, you are pregnant, and the question now is, are you going to face, or are you going to run away once more?"

"I'm just so scarred Tink. What if I lose this baby? My heart won't be able to take it."

"You have every right to be scared Regina. But you're not alone, not this time. You have people on your side, people who genuinely care about you, a man who loves you, his son adores you, and one way or another you will find a way to get back to your son."

/

TInkerbell had left her chambers after their talk. The words the fairy had spoken were running through her mind, but it wasn't until she reached her vanity that a smile graced her face.

Her little knight had been in her, traces of his handiwork all around as a small piece of paper was left for her eyes. It was a drawing of them and Robin in the field under the tree, she traced the outline of the sun in the corner and she smiled at his little artwork.

Children had always been her weakness, she raised Snow while her soul hated her existence, in Storybook she loved Henry with all her might, and now sweet little Roland had wormed his way into her heart. As scarred as she was, there was a deep embedded hope streak in her heart that wanted nothing more than to see the day she would carry her own child, one that no one can take away, but now that it was happening, she couldn't help the fear she felt. She opened her heart to Robin, and Roland, even with the ache of not having her son, she felt guilty for feeling the sense of happiness when she was missing such a piece of her heart, but this child, this baby, could it be something she could truly have.

She clutched the drawing into her chest as she lowered her hand to her abdomen.

"I don't know how to do this. I've lost so much, but after everything that's been done, I don't want to lose you." She whispered out softly.

She would give herself this chance, she willed her heart open to love with Robin, and as scared as she is for the child in her, she wanted it more than anything. She wouldn't run away from this, not anymore, her fears had weighed her down for longer than she was willing to admit, but things are different. Her heart learned to love a little boy years ago, a boy who became her saving grace, her shattered heart slowly mended with him in her life, even if he wasn't with her, and now she had Robin, and Roland, and this little miracle growing in her.

She slowly made her way to her bed, Roland's drawing still clutched in her hand as her mind was catching up with her heart, a heart so beaten, yet still resilient, now filled with a spark of hope and equal amount of fear.

/

The night came and went without so much as a moment of sleep, but she was okay. She spent the night with her hand stretched across her stomach, tearful eyes, and a wild imagination. It was early morning when the sun was just beginning to chase the moon away, when there was a soft knock on her door, and truthfully she was surprised he hadn't come in long before. Before he could even finish knocking, she flicked her wrist and the door opened, to her surprise it wasn't just Robin, but Roland as well.

"May we come in?" He asked tentatively. They had not left on the best of terms before him deciding to give her the room she needed, but Roland had been restless all night without so much as even seeing her once that day.

"Of course." She responded as she sat up against the headboard, and tapped the side next to her on the bed for him to join her.

"He's been relentlessly asking for you. I didn't want to bother you but, he won't let up." he spoke as he cautiously approached the bed with Roland quiet in his arms, and Regina's guilt flaring up at the sight in front of her. When he made it to the bed, she bore her eyes into his, mouthing out an _I'm sorry,_ then reaching out for the little boy nestled in his arms.

"Roland honey"

"Gina?"

"Yes honey, it's me."

"Are you mad at me" He asked as his little lips quivered.

"No! Of course not Roland, I could never be mad at you."

"You didn't come to see me today, and then Papa said you needed to be alone for a while. But I missed you, and he was sad, and I couldn't see you." Roland cried softly as she took him in her arms and hugged him, wrapping in all the love she could give him.

"I'm sorry to make you think that way my Little Knight, but I had some grown up problems today, and I just wasn't a good person to be around. But I'm here now okay." She said as she ran her fingers through his curls, turning her head ever so slightly as she caught Robin's eyes, and slowly reaching for his hand, relieved when he wrapped his fingers around hers, and slightly pulling herself towards him.

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did before. I shouldn't have pushed you away, it's just- I just can't talk about it right now, and all you did was try to help me. I'm so sorry Robin." She whispered out to him, still holding Roland in her arms, as she cried.

"I won't push you Regina, I just don't want you to think you're alone anymore. I'm here, for whatever you may need, no matter how hard or little you try to push me away. We're here now, and that's what matters." He said as he moved closer, wiping her tears, and then wrapping his arms around the two most important people in his life.

"When you're ready, I'll be there to listen, just please don't shut yourself out from me."

The only thing she could do was nod her head, as they three settled on her bed. Roland didn't leave Regina's side the entire morning, his sleep deprived state eventually catching up to him when the moon lost its battle with the sun, it's orange and yellow hues dominating the morning sky. Regina nestled herself in Robin's arms, his hands slung across her waist, his head in her hair, holding on to her just as much as Roland was.

She reveled in their embrace, allowing her mind to wander into what the possibility of a little baby join them. If the love Robin has for Roland is anything to go by, this little miracle would be given nothing shorter than the moon if they asked for it. She could do with them, with Robin. This baby, even if not planned, would be loved above all else, and in that moment, with her in the arms of her soulmate, she realized she was capable of getting through it. This baby would be hers to keep, no one would bash her for it, no one will take it away, and she would be strong for this child.

Tucking Roland further into her chest, and bringing Robin's hand to settle on her stomach, her family, while missing one very important young man, were hers and she will do whatever it takes to keep them.

/

Something was off about her, for the last couple of days since he brought her inside from the raging storm, something was different about her. She wasn't pushing him away, no, nor was she avoiding him, and that was the most confusing part of all. He hadn't approached the subject, wanting to give her some time and space, but something was off. The way her smiled never truly reached her lips, the way she would hold on to him just a tad longer and harder than before, almost as if he were to disappear from her sight.

It was a side of her, he truly hadn't seen before, and as much as her kisses tried to cover it up, as much as she tried belittle it, as if she was hiding something, and it was driving him insane. Not because he wished to see her upset, but because he wanted her to be honest with him, and tell him what was going on.

It's all he could think of as he leaned on the edge of the doorway, silently watching as the woman of his thoughts, played with his son outside in the gardens. He figured she would have said something to him by now, but Regina Mills would remain the biggest secret he would ever have to uncover. He was thoroughly pulled from his thoughts when, in his day dreaming, failed to see his son run towards him, until his high pitched _Papa!_ And his little body crashed into his legs.

"My Boy, are you having fun?" He questioned as he reached down and picked him up and threw him in the air,

"Yes Papa! Gina wanted to come and find you so we can have a picnic, say you'll come Papa?" Roland squealed.

"Will you join us?" Regina asked as she slowly made her way to his side.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Robin grinned.

They made their way inside as Roland ran ahead of them in search for the kitchen. Lacing his hand with hers, he stopped them momentarily in the hall, and turned to face her. He drank her in, her sun kissed face, raven locks flowing freely down her back, the small smile gracing her lips. He ran his hand across her cheekbone, leaning in ever so softly to plant a kiss on her nose, her brow, and her lips.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" She asked with a smile plastered on her face. Truth be told, the last couple of days had been some of the most calming days she's had since she's come into this land. Since finding out about the baby, her fears remained, but in the end, the hope in her heart outgrew her fears. She came to terms this baby was hers, and growing within her. Her only dilemma had been in how she would tell Robin. Should she wait until she was farther along? Would he hate her for not telling him sooner? Those were the questions that were in her head, but all she wanted to do was to tell him.

Today, while playing with Roland, she decided she would tell him. He loved his son with all he had, this child would be no different. She couldn't keep this away from him, no, she would tell him.

"Because I just want you to know I'm here. Something's going on in that beautiful head of yours, I can feel it, and I want you to know that whatever it is, I'll be right here. I don't want you hiding from me, and this is my way of showing you that I'm not going anywhere." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her with every ounce of love he had in him.

Breathlessly, after breaking apart for air, she deflated against him, bringing her arms around his neck, and settling her face in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"For being you, for knowing exactly to say when I need to hear it the most. Because there is something I have to tell you, and I want to, but there's a part of me that just scared to even say it out loud in front of anyone. I'm scarred of believing it's actually true, that it's actually happening, and I don't know how to tell you, because I'm so scared of the possibly of being able to rejoice in this." She declared as she tightened her hold on him, molding herself to him without so much of a millimeter separating them as they stood.

"Why would you be scared of something that can make you happy?" He questioned, as he slowly backed up a bit in order to look at her face, bring his finger to lift her chin and saw the unshed tears pooling in those beautiful brown eyes. "Talk to me my love."

Locking her eyes on his, she saw nothing but genuine concern, and love. She couldn't help but chuckle at what this would look like to most. An Evil Queen falling for the Prince of Thieves, but as silly as it seemed, she was his, and he was hers, now tethered in a way she had never expected. Smiling, she reached for the hands he had cradling her cheeks, and wrapped her fingers on his and brought them down to her lips, tenderly kissing his knuckles before bringing them down to her sides.

"I'm scared because I don't know how this is happening. Not after everything I have been physically been put through, not after what I did to myself, and yet there's this miracle that's come to light. I've been trying to find the best way to tell you, but I just don't know how." She said, as she brought his hands and placed them on her stomach, waiting a moment until she was the realization hit him. He stared at his hand over her belly, until he slowly brought his eyes to hers.

"Regina... Are you… are you pregnant?"

* * *

_AN:/_

_I'M SO SORRY. _

_I cant really even apologize enough for the delay in this, but life got in the way, school papers needed to be done, and my grams is on rocky conditions. But Alas, I bring you this chapter, lengthy to make up for my absence. Please take a second to review, they mean the world to me. I'm not sure if most of you are still reading if you are, im sorry again for the wait, but I hoe this is okay._

_until__ next time, and please feel free to drop by and kick my ass on tumblr for not updating this sooner. JustFanGirlingIt_

Also, please to any of our French friends on here, and every where, my thoughts and prayers are with you all. Stay Safe. Stay Strong. Stay Resilient.


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm trying guys! Im sorry its taken so long, but here it is none the less._

_You'll have to thank the beautiful and talented Gray-Autumn-Sky for making this disaster of a chapter into something wonderful. And if you haven't read her stories, please do, because they are beautiful._

By the time he had stopped staring at where his hands laid, the tears were flowing steadily down her face. For a moment he did nothing but stare in shock, his face full of confusion. She thought he might have not wanted this as much as she had anticipated. Fear and rejection flickered through her mind, but before they were able to run wild, his eyes had locked upon hers, and she could see the love and hope swirling in his deep blue eyes. She smiled then, tearful and wide, when he asked if what she was implying true, but the thickness in her throat did not allow for a single word; instead, as the tears ran down her face, she nodded her head in confirmation.

There was a brief moment, when all he did was stare at her, and she at him. She couldn't figure out what he was thinking. He seemed confused, and for a moment, it threw her off. Could she have been wrong? Was he not as happy about this as she had hoped he would be? She had thought he would be over the moon with the revelation she had for him, she thought this child would make him happy. Her doubt only lasted for the briefest of moments; and the next thing she knows he is laughing and crying, and she felt her world spinning as he lifted her and her arms wrapped automatically around his neck. He held her in his arms, spinning her, and all she could do is join in his laughter, and bury her head in the crook of his neck as her nerves began to fade.

"Are you sure about this Regina?" He asked her as he stopped moving, his words just above a whisper.

"I don't know how, but yes. We're having a baby, Robin," she cried as she leaned in to kiss him, their tears colliding with each other as he held on to her, before he lowered her to the ground once more, their lips never parting. After some time, they broke apart, reluctant to let each other go as he asked her, "When...how did you know?"

"The day you brought me inside from the storm," she told him as she looked down briefly, remembering the way she had acted towards him. "I was in the library going over books that could help with Zelena, when I came by a calendar. It hit me that I was late, and by the time Tinkerbell had come into the room I was in a panic. I told her and she was able to confirm it."

"That's why you ran wasn't it?" he asked her. It suddenly made sense, remembering Granny's words about something triggering such an attack.

"I didn't know what to believe. I was so scared.I still am. All I could think about was the pregnancies I'd had before. I couldn't think straight. But these past few days, it became clear to me. And as terrified as I am-and will be until this baby is in my arms-even while my heart still screams for my son, there's this light, this hope that this baby-our baby-will make it. And I want so desperately to believe that," she admitted as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

Her fear over losing this child would not abate her, but the never ending hope that lied within this possibility was overwhelming. He wrapped his arms around her then, cradling her to him. He knew her fears and understood them, because suddenly it was Marian he held in his arms, lifeless cold after the birth of his son. He hugged Regina tighter, forcing the images out of his head and focusing on the woman in his arms. He lost the mother of his child once, and it would not happen again.

It was well into the afternoon, just as the sun started to set, that they had made their way back into the castle grounds. Roland, completely and utterly exhausted after he'd spent the day chasing and fighting the ogres while trying to save and protect His Majesty, did not stir a bit as Robin placed him in his bed.

Then as she readied herself for bed, she couldn't help but think how much this day couldn't have gone any better. That was false, she reminded herself. Since returning to the Enchanted Forest, she hadn't laughed as much as she'd laughed that day while spending time with Roland. But it made her heart ache with the memories for her own little prince's adventures on those lazy Sunday afternoons, back when life was simple and she was just Mommy, not the Evil no matter how much her heart ached at the thought, she couldn't help but smile as her hands crept up and laid flat against her belly. She was pregnant, and while her fears remained, she was so incredibly happy.

The feeling was clearly mutual as she felt the comforting hands of Robin wrapping around her waist, landing over her still-flat stomach. She leaned against him, her head rolling to his broad shoulder, tilting just so, as she inhaled his smell.

"Hmm, you washed up I see," she admired quietly, placing a kiss just under his jaw.

"Well, I don't think you would have let me near you if I hadn't."

"You know me very well, Thief."

Silence washed over them, neither wanting to speak, just simply enjoying the other's presence, swaying to a fro in front of the fire place in her room. It could have been hours for all she knew, or cared frankly, but then she felt him turn her in his arms, slowly leading her to bed. Turning down the covers he helped her in, following in right behind her, and gathering her once more. Time again ceased to move, she closed her eyes, and buried herself against him, sighing in relief.

"I promise you, Regina, I will be here for you. You've given me a gift that is precious beyond words. I can't even explain to you how happy I am. I know your fears and I'm scared too, but with the two of us, I know this baby will be happy and loved."

Miles away, Zelena waved her hand across the mirror, and cheerfully made her way across the room, swinging the ends of her dress and sitting down on her chair.

"Did you hear the news, Rumple? I'm going to be an auntie!" She smiled ruefully, her plans were coming together, finally all at once.

"I've known for sometime now Zelena I'm surprised it took you this long. But then again I'm not." Locked in a his cage, he did nothing but spin his gold. He knew the moment the child came into existence, the magic in the air shifted, and he knew without a doubt that it could only be the doing of one person.

"And pray tell how you know of this, you imp," Zelena sneered as she rose from her chair and made her way to him.

"For the same reason I know you will fail, Zelena. You wish to remove her from existence, yet you will fail. Don't you feel it in the air? The change that's occurring now as we speak?" He questioned as he stopped his spinning and rose to meet her. "Of course you haven't."

"There was a reason behind my choosing Regina over you many years ago. It wasn't simply because you would fail at the dark curse, but because I knew I had to act fast to get Regina to become the Evil Queen. I needed her wrath and anger, I needed her to be loveless, for if she didn't, she would have destroyed me. Something neither she herself, nor Cora knew. The same reason of which you will fail. Those scars you bear from your last encounter tells me so. Tell me, what did it feel like to be touched by magic as light as hers?"

Dumbfounded and speechless as she was, Zelena just stared into his eyes. She had in fact felt that change in the air, but had made nothing of it. Now, that it was confirmed, for the first time fear trickled in her veins.

"No. She does not posses white magic. Her magic is DARK! Darker than mine!" She screeched out.

"She who bears the strength of the moon and the sun in her veins will be our protector. Batter her heart and soul and she will rise. Tempt her to the shadows and she will rise with the sun. Harm those she shelters and she will flame with the sun," Rumples recites to her in Latin.

"Regina has the power of light and dark within her. The child she carries is something unheard of. A child born of true love is a gift and it's magic will be light. A child born of a purveyor of light and dark and a soul mate has unprecedented power. You may think this is the answer you've been awaiting, but make no mistake, this child, its mother and its father, its lineage has more meaning and power than you and I. Mark my words, this child will be your undoing Zelena, just as it will mine." Those were his final words before turning once more to spin his gold, a sinful grin etched on his face.

"Well then, I'll see to it the child never comes to be."

Emerging back in her chamber, Zelena set about her new found information.

Regina was pregnant, and had light magic. She had felt it yet choose to ignore it that day in the fields, both worse for wear, but she had felt the power then.

"No matter, this child will not stop my plans. I will have my way, come Hell or not, I will end you Regina. Long before this child comes to be, you will cease to exist," she declared as she engulfed herself once more in green smoke, changing into a fresh new gown. With another wave of her hand, her monkeys were in front of her.

"It's time to play, my pretties. Tonight we pay a visit to the castle." And with that, she sent the beasts to gather the rest, "Our night has just begun."

She barely registered her name being called out in the middle of the night. She had fallen asleep in the safety of Robin's arms around her, her head pillowed on his chest. Now though, rousing from sleep she vaguely heard the urgency of her name being called until she felt small hands moving to her face.

"R'gina! Wake up please!" Roland cried frantically.

"Shh, Roland, honey, what's the matter?" She asked as she finally came to her wits. With a start she realized the fear in his eyes, and the man whom she'd gone to bed with was no longer there. Instead, a rather terrified Roland throwing himself onto her, sobbing into her chest.

Hiccuping and sobbing she barely understood his words as she tried to calm him. It wasn't until he calmed a bit that the noise reached her ears-screams, shouting, and the smell of smoke filled her senses.

A moment later she heard Roland cry, "The green witch is here Gina! Her Monkeys, they came to the castle."

Not a second later, she was up on her feet in nothing but her night gown, pulling on her robe with Roland in her arms.

The last thing she expected to see was the scene that lay in front of her. Making her way frantically through the corridors she saw people running for cover and wanted nothing more than to find their own safety. Finally reaching the dining hall, her eyes could barely see anything beyond the smoke that filled the room, making out just the silhouettes of people fighting, their shouting near deafening. Her eyes searched frantically for Robin, his men, Granny, anyone.

As if her silent prayer was momentarily answered, Snow came in right behind her almost knocking her and Roland down.

"Regina! Are you okay? What's happening?!"

" I don't know. I need you to take Roland and head back to my library. There's an old door hidden under the rug, take him and get out," Regina said frantically as she pried Roland off of her and placed him into Snow's arms.

"Regina no, I-"

"Snow. GO. NOW!" And with a wave of her hand, they were gone.

She needed to concentrate, she needed to find Robin and her people and get them to safety, but she could see nothing in front of her. Another wave of her hand, and all the windows were blown away, and the smoke found its way out.

Slowly as the smoke began to clear, she saw the beasts high in the air as arrows flew in all different directions. As one spotted her, she threw a fireball and incinerated the beast right away.

"Regina!"

"John? Is that you?" She screamed as she made her way through the room, calling out his name once more she found him on the floor leaning against a pillar. "John! What happened? Are you okay?" She cried as she knelt down beside him, her hands running over him, trying to find an was barely able to say her name before she was flung across the room and crashed into the dining table.

Her ears began to ring as the haze receded from her vision. Grimacing as she turned over, hands gripping her stomach, as she slowly made her way to her feet.. She looked up to find Zelena.

"You," Regina sneered.

"Are you ready to have some fun sis? 'Cause I am." And without another word she disappeared in a cloud of green.

The next thing Regina saw were the beasts making a lunge for John, as another lunged for her. She managed to dodge it just before it reached her, throwing her magic in time to prevent the other one from reaching John, as another to one aimed for her. Crawling her way back to him, she tried to wake him, shaking him, and screaming out his name.

"Damn you John, don't you dare die, or I swear I'll kill you."

"It will be a death worth having then," was his muffled reply a seconds later.

She asked him where he was hurt, and with some effort she was able to roll him onto his side, and saw the gash slicing his skin fiercely from his shoulder to his mid-back. Placing her hand over his wound, she closed her eyes and murmured a spell. She could only hope it would work, but she'd be damned if she didn't try.

"They attacked the camp outside not long ago," he said through his pain, answering her silent question. "I don't know how they made it past the shield, but they did. Seconds later everyone was scrambling to their feet, and fighting them with whatever weapons they could find on such short notice. Cowards, the bastards are, attacking in the night. We tried to keep them outside, but they made their way in. By the time we got here, it was too late. They had spread out."

"How in the hell did they come through it?" She breathed out. She had done what she could for him, yet her heart beat frantically. Zelena was loose somewhere and she didn't see Robin anywhere. It's in that moment that time stops for her, and she registers everything around her. The piercing screaming of the monkeys being shot, the moaning of the men and women lying on the floor, the screaming heard from around the castle. Her mind and body were alight with rage and power, her senses so acute she felt every hair on her body. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought that this was what shock felt like. But she put it out of her mind; she had people to find, and a sister to kill.

"John... Robin, did you see him?"

"He was here last time I saw him, Charming, too; but, I don't know where they are now. Regina, the witch is after him"

Ignoring the pain that ran through her body, and the blood that ran down her neck, she left John in the care of Alan moments after he came around. She noticed nothing as she searched the rooms and going person to person, incinerating every beast that she saw. She had to find him. She had no idea what the hell Zelena wanted with him, but she needed to find out. Running out into the hall once the beasts were under control, and with no trace of Robin, she made her way to the courtyard where she heard the cries of battle going on strong.

Blowing the doors open, she saw countless people fighting; swords, arrows, and torches swung in the air, restlessly fighting against the claws of the enemy. It had been a cool night just hours ago, now the wind blew strong, the moon was high in the night sky; her hair blew across her face.

She turned her head as she heard Granny call out her name.

"Are you alright?!" Both women asked each other as Granny threw her bow aside, she ran towards Regina. She carelessly ran her hands over her face, checking for signs of damage.

"I'm fine!" Regina answered tersely, looking around at the mayhem around them. By the light of the moon she was able to see the people fighting for their lives. She could see David from the corner of her eye, battling two beasts. Her hands flew out just as the beast was about to strike him from behind. Startled by the incinerated monkey, he turned around and began to make his way over to her.

Blood staining his clothes, and exerted from the attack, yet powered by adrenaline, he asked if she had seen Snow. "She's fine, she's hidden. Where's Robin?" She asked, as she ignited any beast she could see. The men and women around her were tired and shocked. Yet when they noticed her arrival, they fought their way closer to her, David and Granny, surrounding her, battling any of the beast who tried to come near her.

Her answer came a moment later, as her blood ran cold, freezing her on the spot.

"Looking for this, dear?" Zelena's menacing voice rang out as she stood before them with Robin held tight by her magical grasp. "He's quite the powerful man, Sis. I see what you like so much about him. Quite the fighter."

Her hands clenched into fists at her sides as she stared into his eyes, and she could see the anger and the fear swirling in his eyes- fear for him and for her. My god, she thought to herself, hours ago they'd gone to bed in each other's arms, and now here they were.

Finding her voice, she moved her eyes to her sister and spoke. " Let him go."

"And why ever would I do that? That wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

"Ah-ah, no no Regina, one move and Robin dies," Zelena said just as Regina inched closer, her hands barely lifting from her sides. She felt a surge of power again. The last time she felt it, she barely made it out alive from her fight with Zelena. It felt stronger now, but laced with the need to protect, it swelled within in her. Yet, she knew that it was different now. She could sense the baby within her, could feel its magic laced with her own.

"Much better. Now, tell these people to lower their weapons."

"Like hell we will," Granny sneered from beside her.

"You will do as I say," Zelena threatened as her hold on Robin's neck grew tighter, as Regina's cry became nothing but a passing sound to the red-head's ears. "Or I'll kill him right here and now! Or better yet…" she smiled sinfully. Her eyes zoned in over the crowd and up into the night sky where two of her beasts could be seen; and in an instant there was a cloud of smoke between and the crowd.

"Oh my, my, it must be my lucky day."

A second later, Regina's air left her lungs, her legs barely able to hold her up at the sight in front of her. She could see Robin begin to panic in his hold, his face turning blue with anguish and rage, everyone else behind her just stood gasping and open-mouthed at the people in front of them

Snow White and Roland now stood in the middle of a war zone.

I promise to get this quicker to you all, I can't apologize enough for the delay.

I thank each and every single one of you who reached out to me after the last post, you guys are wonderful.

I hope you enjoyed this.

-YB

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello... Its me!_

* * *

Right in front of her is the moment Regina has been dreading since she opened her heart years ago to a little baby boy wrapped up in a blue blanket. She had lived through a moment much like this when Mother killed Daniel right in front of her, a moment that had changed the course of her life eternally, and one she had sworn herself not to allow again. But, she took the risk for Henry. The day Henry had all but dismissed her from his life, and had chosen Emma over her, was the day she had begun to feel its ice cold grip on her all over again. That helplessness, the anger, and her mother's words of not being good enough ran through her like fire. But she knew he would come back to her, he was her little prince, so she had held that feeling at bay. And it worked out in the end, because he had always seen the good in her, and gave her a chance once more.

But now, now she felt the tight grip of her world holding on by a thread. Not only did her sister have her soulmate, but she had Roland, and Snow White, and in that moment they all knew just how powerless she was to do anything about it.

"What a lovely surprise Sis, wouldn't you say? I thought I could do with just your lover, but now my beautiful monkeys have brought me his son, and precious Snow! How marvelous!"

She could see how immensely happy her sister was at this new revelation, yet she couldn't even form her words together. All she could do is stand there, mouth open, and stunned. She couldn't do anything, she would lose one of them, and that was not an option. Not Snow. Not Robin, and most certainly not Roland. The tears were helpless as they ran down her face, her heart in her throat, this was the moment it would come crashing down.

She barely heard herself saying it, but the look on her sister's face was enough to have her repeating it once more, "Please, stop."

"What was that _dear? _I couldn't hear you." Zelena said, tightening her hold on Robin enough to have him grimace in pain.

"Please. Have me. Let them go. I won't fight you, just let them go. Please." She begged as she stepped forward, removing her arm from Granny's grasp, and ignoring the protests heard behind her.

"And why would I do that Regina? I swore to you that I would make you suffer, that I would end you. You were the fool who handed these people to me on a silver platter. How long did you think you had to yourself, playing mother to another child who isn't yours? Playing house with his father? Haven't you learned by now? _Love will always be your weakness _Regina." Zelena sneered as she made her way closer to her.

"You're right, these people, they aren't mine. That beautiful little boy over there isn't mine, nor Henry, and his father wasn't mine to love, Zelena, but I do. I love them with everything I have, and Snow, she was never mine by blood, but she became mine. You said you wanted to watch me suffer, then take me. I have nothing left if you take me away. That man, he's the only man whose loved me for who I am, that little boy gave me the hope and light I needed to make it in this god forsaken land, and that girl, she's been the one constant in my life. They are nothing to you. You've wanted me, what for I couldn't tell you, but please Zelena, if there was even an ounce of mercy in your heart, let them be, and take me." She cried as she lowered herself to her knees, and begged her sister.

"Regina NO!" came the desperate cries from Robin as he struggled to fight the magic that held him in place.

Hearing his struggle, Zelena smiled and turned to him, "What was that dear?" she asked him as she released her hold on him just enough to have him talk. Yet, he didn't speak to her.

"Regina, you can't do this. I won't let you"

"I have to. Don't you understand? If it wasn't for me, no one would be in this situation, Robin. You and Roland would be safe. It's the only way." She cried out, her words thick with emotion, "I'll be fine. You need to take care of Roland; he cannot lose his father."

"No! I won't let you do this to yourself or to our child Regina! You have to think about the baby!" He lashed out as he fought with everything he had. She knew pleading for the baby was his last hope, but Regina knew Zelena. It wouldn't matter. Not when her eyes glimmered at the mention of the baby. Somehow she had known. But it didn't matter now.

"Oh, Yes! How could I have forgotten, congratulations my dear sister. I'm going to be an Auntie!" Zelena jeered in her wicked glory.

"You're pregnant?" came Snow's questioning voice.

"Didn't you know? Well let me be the first to announce, Regina is going to have a baby!" Zelena answered. "Although I wouldn't get too attached dear, we know what will happen to that baby eventually."

Regina knew it to be true. This pregnancy, miraculous as it was, no matter how much she hoped it would be different than the rest, she knew it would be all for nothing. She loved once, and her mother took care to ruin it, now her sister promises to do the same. She wouldn't lose anyone else. And if it meant giving into her sister, then that is what she'll do.

"You're right, we know how this will end," She replied, "and it is useless to pretend otherwise, but I beg of you, for whatever little mercy you may have in your soul, please Zelena, leave them alone, and take me. It's all I ask!" She pleaded as she locked eyes with her sister. In all her life, she had never been one to beg, or plead, but it was all she had left to do.

As she kneeled on the ground, staring at her sister and ignoring the people around her, she waited what felt like an eternity before Zelena answered her.

"No, I won't take you Regina, not today at least. I swore to you I would make you suffer, and I will. But, I'll do this one favor for you. You'll get to choose who gets to stay with you, Robin, or your two _children._"

"Please, don't do this Zelena, just take me!" She begged.

"Your offer won't last too long Sis, take your pick."

"Regina, love, I'll be fine. Just take Roland and Snow. Keep him safe." Robin spoke, tears streaming down his face. He could hear Roland's cries, crying out for him.

"No, Robin, please, you can't do this. This isn't your fight. I can't do this without you." She cried as her hands went to her stomach.

"Seems like Daddy here has made the decision for you dear. Now say goodbye."

"NO! Please, just give me a moment with him. Please." She sobbed as she got to her feet.

With a reluctant nod, Zelena tightened her magical grip on Robin before allowing her to get close to him. Not wasting another second she flung herself to him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't let you do this Robin, it's not right." She sobbed into the crook of his neck, her body shaking with her grief.

"Times ticking, Regina" Came Zelena's sinisterly voice.

"NO! Robin please!" Regina screamed as she held on to him tighter.

"It's ok, my love, just promise me you'll take care of them. Of Roland, and this baby. Promise me Regina" Robin's voice came thick with emotion.

"I'm not giving up on you. I won't lose you. I love you!"

"I love you too. But promise me Regina, no matter what, you will save our children, and yourself." Robin cried as he fought his hold, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around her.

"I promise." She whispered out to him as she moved her head, and brought her arms to brace his face. "I promise you to keep them safe. But I swear to you, I will get you back." She declared right before she kissed him. It was wet and messy but neither of them cared.

"That's enough. Say goodbye Regina, it's time to have my fun with him," Zelena warned, "I'd come and take her before I take them all with me, you fools" she exclaimed as she looked at Granny and David.

Moments later, she felt a pair of arms trying to pry her away from him. "Regina, you have to let go. We'll find a way to save him." came David's weary voice.

"No! Please, take me! Let him go." Regina cried frantically as they tore her from him. Struggling and fighting David's grip to no avail, she screamed out uselessly, begging for Zelena to take her.

"The time will come soon enough Sis, but not yet. I have plans for you, but don't worry your pretty little mind, I'll be back for you before you know it." With her final words, her monkeys release Roland and Snow, as Zelena disappeared in a cloud of green, Leaving no trace of her or Robin behind.

She didn't know much of what happened after that. She felt the anguish that ran through her. Robin was gone. That's all her heart and mind were able to process as she had succumbed into her desperation, her pain overpowering as her world had gone black.

* * *

Now though, now she felt herself coming into the land of the living as she felt hands around her middle tighten. For the slightest second, in the land between the unconscious and the conscious, she could have sworn it was him, the smell of forest reached her and she smiled pleasantly. But as her hands moved to the body on her, she came to the startling truth that it was not him.

"Oh honey," she cried as the tears began to roll down her face once more, realizing that Roland had all but attached himself to her, trying his best to contain his tears. It seemed as she had spoken the words, that his dam had broken, and his body shook fiercely against her own. Pushing against the bed, she made to sit up against the headboard, cradling his little body in her arms, hugging him tightly as she did. She knew his fear, and his pain, and she wanted nothing more than to wrap him up and take it all away.

"Roland honey, it's going to be okay. I'm going to get your Daddy back, I promise you." She whispered against his ear as she tried to sooth him.

"I-I'm scared, the green lady took him Regina, she took him! And she said she was coming back for you!" He cried relentlessly, his breathing coming out in broken breaths.

She sat there, not knowing how long, feeling his tears soak through her clothes, his little body convulsion with fear and sobs. There was little she could tell him, but she held him none the less, whispering out reassurances, as much to sooth him, as to sooth her. Eventually, when his body could take no more, he fell asleep.

"I'm so sorry Roland. This is all because of me. And I promise you that I will get your father back, no matter what I have to do." She whispered out to him as she cradled him.

"You're going to have to amend that promise to that boy." Came Grannies startling voice. Focusing all her attention on Roland, she didn't even notice the older woman come in through her doors.

"And why would I do that. It's all true. Can't you see, everything about this is all on me. My _sister_ is out for my blood. And in the process has taken his father, all because he lo- loved me."

"Yes, it's true he loves you. Any fool can see that girl, just as anyone can see what he means to you. But if you think for one second that you're going into that woman's castle, and storming in there to get him, you're sadly mistaken…. You're willing to risk yourself and that child growing inside of you?" Granny pointed out as she made her way to Regina's side.

"I can't just leave him now can I?"

"No, _we _can't, and we won't. But child, you have a life growing in you, and people around you who are willing to help you and Robin. You throwing yourself in front of the witch to be served on a silver platter only makes my life more difficult. Do you realize how hard it's been for me to play the sidelines along with Ruby and still try to protect you since we found out?" Granny huffed as she sat down on the bed.

"What are you talking about. If it wasn't for _her_ no one would even know I'm pregnant. And the only reason Snow hasn't barged in here is because of you stopping her."

"Regina, I may not turn into a wolf, but it still lives in me. I could smell the change in you the moment it practically happened…. But that's not the only reason I came up here for Regina"

"Then why did you Granny, because I don't think can handle a berating just now."

A few silenced moments, and Granny moving closer to her she finally spoke, "I came here to ask you to keep your promise my sweet girl. I know you want to run out of here the first moment you get untangled from this little boy, but I'm asking you to keep your word to his father. I'm asking you to trust in me that we will find him, and he will be with you again. But you have his child inside of you to protect. An innocent child who deserves to know what a strong father they have has, and the resilient Mother who will love and cherish them." The old woman declared as her hands made their way to her hands, holding onto the in her grasp.

"I won't let you lose either of them, you have my word on that, my sweet girl, but please promise me as much."

She could do little than to look into the eyes of the woman who had always given her comfort and love, the woman sitting in front of her holding her hand, was the closest thing she had to a Mother. But she was right, she has a child to protect," and not just the one growing inside her. She would be strong, for her baby, for Roland, and for Robin.

"_Okay_" was all she was able to say before she closed her eyes, letting out her tears and she felt Granny shift onto the bed and hold her.

Sleep claimed her mind somewhere between Granny's hands caressing her hair and Roland's whimpered breaths.

* * *

_Shorten than normal, but I wanted you all to have something. I promised more updates and I am trying, but I hope this finds you all safe and happy._

_Leave a review or two, I'd love to hear what you all think, and if I should continue._

_-Yb_


	20. Chapter 20

There's something so intimate about this experience that she would never in a million years have expected to feel. She had always been in the sidelines, watching the women grow bigger and bigger each passing day. There weren't many of them in Storybrooke, but she remembered the few women who had tended to her as a child. Luisa comes to her mind; she was the one who she would remember the most. Mother didn't find much use for her after realizing how close the two had become, and quickly terminated her as her handmaiden, but she remembered the feeling of the child moving under her hands so long ago. _"One day, you too will know what this feels like, sweetheart. And when you do, you'll know a love more powerful than anything else in this world. The love of a mother and child."_  
She never knew that kind of love, but she longed after it. The moment she had sealed her fate to protect herself from Mother, she had lost all hope of feeling such love, but then Henry came and changed it all. He may not have grown inside her, but she understood Luisa then, the moment he was placed in her hands. _A love stronger than anything else in this world_. And how right she was. She would have given everything up for her son, and she did.

And now he was lost to her.

It hurt every time, the pain in her heart never lessening, yet today seemed worse. Today she felt her baby move within her. The fluttering under her skin, it rendered her motionless in the middle of the council meeting, stopping the world around her as she had brought her hands to her stomach.

_"Regina, are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Snow asked her noticing the change in her stepmother's expression. She couldn't answer though, had only moved her eyes to Granny who had come to join Snow beside her."...I..I don't know. I - I think I felt her move?" She had said as Charming had begun to ask people to leave, noticing how most had left, all except his men. Four months later, and she could barely even speak his name in her head without her heart shattering._  
_"Oh," Snow had said before letting out the breath she had been holding, quietly laughing she said, "It's ok, this is normal. I had wondered if you had felt her before, but I take it this is the first time?"_  
_Her head had practically whipped towards Snow at her words, eyes ready to shoot a glare the moment she started laughing and shaking her head. But she realized, everything that had happened to her since he was taken, all of her guidance had come from the two women in front of her. They had been there, reluctantly through all of her protests, when she had been wrenching her guts out every morning, afternoon and night. Morning sickness they had called it, why she had no idea, it lasted her from the moment she woke to the moment she went to sleep._  
_"You don't have to be scared, nothing's wrong Regina, you're just to the point now where you're going to feel her move around. She's getting bigger and bigger by each passing day."_

It had been that very statement that had broken her. She had broken into pieces crying, not that it was anything new, but that statement had broken her to shreds. she ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her, to her chambers. Four months, and he wasn't here. He had missed her anger and rage at every little thing that set her off, her moods, her sickness, and now he was missing one of the most incredible moments of her life. The moment their child had moved within her.  
The tears stung, as always when she thought of him. Countless nights of restless sleep and screaming nightmares shared between her and the little boy currently sleeping in her bed. Four months, and the pain is still so raw, and their child is growing without the presence of her father each day.

She sat there in her chair looking out into the sky, whispering words to her baby, " I don't know how I'm going to get your father back here, but please believe me when I say I will not give up on him, or on you. I've failed you, and you're not even here yet, and I'm so sorry for that sweetheart." She said as she closed her eyes, feeling her emotions run wild and deep.  
Every plan, every attack, every mission had failed since he had been taken from her, and she was beginning to get restless. Zelena had seemed pleased in her last visit, appearing in a council meeting, and freezing everyone on the spot, including her. She had stood there, trying to fight against her sister's magic as her wicked sister placed her hands on her stomach and sneered at the 'beautiful' progress the baby was doing. "I'm amazed you've made it this far darling, so sad your thief isn't here to see for himself. I wonder if he'll be conscious enough to rejoice in the news once I get back. He's a strong fighter you know, puts on a hell of a show too, but, magic has its ways doesn't it, Sis?"  
Next thing she knew, she felt that feeling again, that sense of power just needing to be released, thinking of Robin and his state, she had flown Zelena half way across the room, and unfroze everyone. The look on her sister's face, and the words she spat out were enough to confirm what was happening to her own magic. "Don't get so use to that, you'll never be able to control it. Your blackened heart will never allow it." And with that she had disappeared behind a cloud of green leaving them all speechless.

She had white magic in her, and had no way of controlling it.

* * *

"They call themselves the Witches of Oz, meant to empower and protect each other and their people. Each of them with their own place to guard, but when Zelena came along, it looks like it all changed. We need more information, there's little mentions in these books about what happened to them." Belle explained. She had come running up from the library with news of her discovery, and immediately a council meeting had been called.  
"Let me guess, Zelena happens to be the Wicked Witch of the West? So what do we need? A bucket of water or a house to drop on her?"  
"Grumpy!"  
"Well it's true Princess, she dies with one of them doesn't she?" Grumpy grumbled.  
"As much as I'd like to keep entertaining this, let me act like an actual adult here and ask where we are expected to find the rest of the Witches? You said it yourself, there's no record to be found of what happened to them." Regina spoke as she was tired of hearing such nonsense.  
"The only thing the book mentions is that Glinda, The Witch of the North was banished, here to our land in the North Woods." Belle explained as she made her way closer to her side.  
_"This has to be the way to defeat her."_ She whispered quietly to herself as she took the book from Belle.  
"Did you find anything that could lead me to her?" She asked looking up from the book.  
"No, all I know is that she's deep in the North Woods, and will only reveal herself to those she deems true of heart. It's a long shot, but it's the only lead I have found in your books. I've asked Neal to come with me to Rumple's castle, I'm hoping to find more information there. I'm sorry I couldn't find anything more, but it's a start." Belle spoke to her, yet she was barely listening at this point.  
She had white magic in her, magic so foreign to her that she had no way of calling for it or controlling it, but something in her told her this was the only way to stop her sister. She needed to get a hold of it, and only then would she defeat her and get Robin back. The problem now was this Good Witch of the North, how to find her, and if she will even allow her to enter her domain.  
"This is all I have to go with Belle, it's more than enough for me to start. When you and Neal are ready to go, find me. I'll be going with you until we part, and then I'll send you both as close as I can to his castle." With that she started to walk away, barely making it a foot before she hears Snow's voice.  
"And where will you be going Regina?" Snow asked as she stood from her chair and approached her.  
"Where the hell do you think I'm going Snow?" She answered, already frustrated.  
"You sure as hell aren't going to the Woods alone if that's what you're thinking. I can't believe you would even think of doing this in your condition!" The young brunette all but hollered.  
"I'm pregnant Snow White, I'm not disabled. This Witch is the only lead I have to defeat my idiot sister and end this once and for all, so my child can have a life with its father. I'm. Going." She growled as she stepped closer to Snow.  
"You won't do any of them any good if you're dead. Do you really think she won't try to get you while out in the open! I'm mean seriously Regina are you so stubborn that you're willing to risk the lives of them both by going alone! We don't even know what this witch is like, who she is, and what she can do. You are not going alone." After years of dealing with her, Regina saw the young woman had learned to spar words with her, but they both knew it was a low blow.  
"Your Majesties, if I may…" Came Little John's calming voice as he stepped into the battlefield brewing among both women.  
"What, now you and your men are going to tell me I'm not to go either?" Regina snarled as she turned to face him. They had always been near her these last few months, casually strolling down her corridor, or dining near her in the hall. She blamed it on Roland and their need to protect the boy, but she knew it went far beyond just Roland. They were there for her, and she wasn't sure she was ready to accept that.  
"Far be it from us, or anyone here to get in your way, but I do agree that you should not go alone. You have a target on your back, and a babe growing within you. If you go, the Merry Men will be by your side."  
"And why would I let you do that?" She asked confused, the thought alone was unexpected. These men, Little John and all, _they had been there to protect Roland_. They had stood by her side when Robin was here, but that was because he was their leader. Because of _them_, not _her_.  
"Because Your Majesty, Robin may not be here, but we are, and if anything were to happen to you while he was gone, he would murder us all. Not to mention, our little lad Roland, he can't lose someone else, especially you." The big man asserted.  
"That, and who's to keep our wits in shape if you were to leave. You leave for your chambers at night and Will thinks he's the all and mighty with his jokes. Imagine how he could get if you're gone for the length of time you're planning to be gone for." Friar Tuck remarked as he approached John's side.

"Hey! I'm just as witty as her you bloody lot!" came Wills indignified shriek of protest.

* * *

To say Regina had been rendered speechless would have been an understatement. Everything and everyone around her was changing, and it was something she couldn't fully wrap her head around. This idea of people wanting to protect her. She hadn't been able to argue against them, her emotions threatening to bring her to tears, and if anyone had seen the ones she refused to shed in her eyes, they didn't say a word.

It didn't take much longer after Tuck said his words for a small party to have been organized to leave in the evening for the North Woods. The only problem now was the terrified child in her arms.  
He had spent the day with Granny, the older woman being one of the few trustees Roland was left with when he wasn't with her, and so she had embarked on finding him before her departure.  
Much to her surprise when she told him the good news of their progress, the little boy had gone into a fit and clung to her, begging her not to go. Leaving her and the older women speechless.  
"Honey, why don't you want me to go?" She cooed as she caressed her hands through his hair in the hopes of soothing him.  
"You can't go Gina; you can't leave me!" He cried as he buried himself deeper into her embrace.  
"Roland, you know I'll never leave you, not willingly. But I have to find your Papa sweetheart, and this woman is the only way for me to do that."  
"But what if you don't come back! Then I'll never see you or Papa again! No! NO! You can't leave me!" He sobbed as he shook his head violently against her, his piercing screaming tearing her apart. The way his whole body shook in fear is something that will haunt her forever. She couldn't speak, there were no words to sooth his mind, for she knew his fears all too well. But she had to see this through, she had to find this little boy's father, not just for his sake, but hers.  
And so she sat there, with Roland in her arms, rocking him back and forth, trying to calm him down. They nested there in the chair as Granny blanketed them, leaving them to find their comfort as she went about the kitchen.  
She didn't know how long she stayed there, closing her eyes clinging on to him just as hard as he was to her. Eventually his breathing had settled, his breath hiccupping every so often, even in sleep he did not lessen his hold. It was enough to shatter her already broken heart. She had caused this anguish, had she not involved herself with Robin, this would have never happened.  
"You blaming yourself for something you haven't done isn't going to help anyone in this situation, girl." Came Granny's voice, piercing through her thoughts.  
Quietly as to not awaken the child in her arms she answered, "But that's where you're wrong. It's because of me that Robin and his child are in this situation. I made them the worst of targets, and Zelena exploited that to its full potential. Don't tell me it isn't my fault when Roland is in my arms instead in the arms of his father."  
"Your Mother broke you in more ways than one. Love has been ripped away from you time and time again, but this, here and now, is not your fault. It's your mother's and everyone else's who made you believe you aren't worth loving. Granted, trouble seems to follow you like a shadow, but this isn't your fault. If it wasn't Robin, it would be someone else, and you would still be trying to get them back. There are plenty of people to blame here, but none of which are in this room." She asserted as she came to stand in front of her.  
"I know there is no stopping you from going into those woods, but all I can ask of you my sweet girl is to believe that your life matters. This child growing inside you," Granny whispered as she got down to her level, placing a hand on top of her growing belly, "is a gift of love and hope. Come hell or high water, you will find your way back to Robin. Just make it there alive and whole. You can't be foolish anymore, and I refuse to allow you to think that you are disposable. Roland will be safe here, and you will allow his men to guide you, and fight with and for you. Do I make myself clear?" The older woman declared, her eyes piercing into her own.

She closed her eyes as her tears sprang free. Her words failed her, so she placed her hand on top of Granny's in a silent answer.

A few moments later she got up with Roland in her arms, turning to face the older woman before leaving the kitchen, "Please keep him safe, above all else, please keep him safe for me."

"I'll keep him safe. All I ask is for you to return her safely, and whole."

* * *

By the time she reached her room, Roland had started to stir in her arms once more, so she laid down in her bed with him still in her arms. She knew he was awake, he little eyes roaming the room as his hands drew patterns on her hand. "Roland sweetie, I know you're scarred for me to go, but I promise I'm going to be ok. Ill talk to you everyday, and Granny will keep you safe." She whispered out to him as she continued to run her fingers through his hair when he suddenly sat up, his little legs astride her own.

"You promise me that you'll come back. Promise me." He declared as his hands cupped both her cheeks, eyes set in determination of her answer.

"I promise you sweetie, I'll come back to you. But I need to go and find a way to bring back your Papa." She answered as she looked into his sweet innocent eyes.

"And I can talk to you no matter what?" He asked, his eyes doubtful in question.

"Yes. You see I have a special mirror that will let me talk to you, and see you. Everyday while I'm gone I'll wish you goodnight." She said she she brought her hands to cover his. This seemed to appease him, for he nodded his head and laid back down against her chest.

She knew she needed to get up and start preparing for what's to come in a few hours. Books she needed to review, tactics to be prepared, a protection spell to be done for the castle and its people for when she was away, but right now, this little boy needed her more than anything. So for a bit it would wait, she needed to know he was okay. Truth be told she needed him just as much as he needed her. But this was a start, she had a lead to go on, and come hell or high water she was going to meet this Glinda, and she would find the way to defeat Zelena once and for all.

* * *

_I'm back! I wish you all a wonderful holiday season wherever you may be._

_I thank each and every single one of you who have stood by this story and put up with me and my updates. You mean the world to me. And a big thank you to the beautiful daneeellee for reading this over._  
_Please leave a review if you have a moment._

_-yb_


	21. Chapter 21 Glinda

If convincing Snow that she was fine to journey had been a hassle, the morning of their departure turned into a mountainous task. From the moment she had stepped outside of Roland's room with the boy at her side, they were met with the Princess fast approaching them. But thankfully, magic always came in handy.

"Regi-" The younger brunette started to speak, but before she got any further Regina lifted her hands, transporting her and Roland into Granny's corridor.

"Woah" giggled Roland as he started to fall had her hands not tightened around his to prevent the fall. "Regina! Let's do it again!"

Laughing she answered him, "We can't sweetheart, but when I come back, we can anywhere around the castle, ok? We have to go see Granny now, remember?"

He had been a mess the night before, clinging onto her even in his sleep. When morning had rolled around, he promised to let her go if only he could speak to her every day, no matter what. It was that promise that had her enchanting a pocket mirror and breaking it in half. She had hers' ready underneath her bodice, as he had his under his tunic. Looking down at him now she could see he wasn't still all that pleased, so she crouched down to see him and tilted his face to see her. "Roland, honey, listen to me. I know you're not happy about me going, and neither is Snow, but I'll be able to talk to you; and when I come back, hopefully I'll have your Papa with me. But until then, you promised me you would behave and be my guarding little Knight here in the castle. Okay?"

"Okay…" he whispered. With that she took his face in her hands and kissed him, hoping to soothe his worries away. Guilt gnawed in her stomach, feeling so much for this child who has had to endure so much. The child within her has yet to be born, and yet she's somehow failed them too. She needed Robin, not just for herself but for the child in her arms, and the one growing in her.

After leaving Roland under the capable hands of Granny, it was time to face the music and start her way to the stables. She had been lucky thus far to not run into Snow, but arriving in the stables she knew her streak was over.

"Snow, please we had enough of this. I'm going and that's it. There's nothing else to discuss so please don't bore me with your need to stop me." She said as she approached the Princess standing at the stable entrance.

"You could have at least listened to me this morning before poofing out of sight with Roland in tow. I spent all this time looking for you. I just wanted to see you off before you left Regina." Snow said as she followed her inside.

It seemed like a lifetime ago when a young woman and child stood under a stable. Little did they know at that moment how much their lives would change in that instant. Life has an interesting way of coming around from time to time, but it wasn't something she could dwell on now. Self-pity ran wild in her. As it was, she didn't have time to wallow in it, especially as John came forward with her horse saddled and ready for her.

"Your horse is saddled and ready. The men are by the gate, as are Belle and Neal. They'll ride with us until they part for Gold's castle."

"Very good John, thank you. Let's get going, there's no time to waste. There's a lot of ground to cover." She said as she thanked him and took the horse from him. Sparing a glance at Snow, she nodded her goodbye and made her way to the castle gates.

There was no moment to spare.

* * *

As the hours passed, Belle and Neal had long left the group, bidding their farewells and promises of future contact. With the sun far into the horizon, night was fast approaching. But it didn't slow Regina down, and the men behind her seemed to be of the same state of mind.

With their hearts and soul, they rode far away from the castle, each looking above for any threats that could be lurking around. And as much as she once hated the idea of these men being around her, she is grateful for them now. She feels safe and protected among them, knowing that they would protect her, just as she would do to them. These were Robin's men, but more than that, she has seen the acceptance in their eyes of her. More than once have they rallied to stand behind her. So regardless of how unfortunate this situation is, she is glad they are here. If not just because they are just as eager to see Robin back.

It was well into the night when they all decided to stop to rest. The horses needed to be fed, and they could all use a bite to eat. They made good time of their journey so far, a good 15 miles from the castle, but they would have to push on hard tomorrow. They managed to cross the castles boundaries, and it would only be another 20 miles and they would enter the North Woods. But they trekked farther into the escape and safety of the woods now to seek shelter, find a place that would keep them out of site from those wicked beasts.

"There is a cave the we have used in the past that will provide enough coverage for us and the horse about half a mile upstream. We can rest the night, and be back on our way first thing in the morning." Came John's voice from her right as they came closer to the forest's edge.

"Who were you hiding from when you all made such a discovery?" She asked breathlessly from the day's ride.

"Why you, of course! That bloody Nottingham wouldn't dare come this close to your kingdom." Will all but hollered as he came closer.

"Well that's a relief to hear. But escapes aside, I don't think she's going to attack. She would have made her presence or magic known by now, granted we haven't been exactly subtle in our journey, but I don't sense anything around us. Not close anyway" Regina replied as she followed Alan across the stream and onto the rocky shore.

"Magic or no, we'll have men take shifts in the night. You and the little one need to get your rest. It will be a long ride tomorrow, and Robin will have our heads if he hears we did not allow you to rest."

Right. As much as she wanted to keep going, she felt it in her bones how tired and worn out she felt. Thankfully the trek to the shelter was not too far, and within a few minutes she began to see why they were never found way back when. First she saw the hidden trinkets in the trees, the dense foliage surrounding what was meant to look like a rock; yet as Will and Alan jumped off their horses, she saw it was merely a cover to an entrance.

"I see why you thieves were never caught." She said as the men cleared the path for the horses. "How in the world did you find this? I've only seen another of its kind before?"

"Well, the same way we find most of our spots, running away from a good chase. This one though, this one we come to only if it's necessary. It's not exactly close to Sherwood, but we never wanted it ruined, or harmed. The less anyone knows of it, then it remains as it should be, alone and protected. It's beauty we try to keep hidden." He answered as he made his way towards the little stream that ran across.

She had seen this only once before. She didn't know of many around, but here she was, in one of the Enchanted Forest's most hidden secrets. She understood now why they wanted to keep this gem hidden, it was big enough for them and the horses, and probably another 80 people.

"It's its own forest within a forest if you will." Came Will's voice.

"You're absolutely right." She answered as she explored her surroundings. Somewhere off she could hear the waterfall, sourcing the stream in which the horses were currently being taken to. Its beauty was overwhelming, but all she could sense was the peace this place provided. A hidden treasure in all its right. If only for a moment she closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy its serenity, seeing as they had yet a far journey ahead of them. Whatever this place was, she felt safe, and even though she couldn't understand it, she felt serene and peaceful.

Slowly, she could feel the exhaustion of the day catching up to her. Alan and Tuck had secured her tent and cot once everyone had been fed and settled in for the night. She spared the obvious comment as to how easily it could all have been done with a flick of her hand, but the truth is she realized the need to do something to distract the mind. Not only that but she was practically falling asleep on her own two feet. So instead, she stood back, quietly finishing her stew as she watched the men place everything together. And once it was all done and standing, she bid her goodnight and retreated to the comfort the cot provided. Quickly changing out of the day's clothing, she stripped down to her shift and laid in bed as the delicious pull of sleep dragged her in.

_She was asleep before she even knew it happened, but it was the sweet melody ringing through her ears that woke her from the blissful sleep she had been enjoying. The closer it got, the more she came to consciousness, and by the time she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the blue luminescent orb above her head. She drew her hand out tentatively, not sensing any dark magic at play, but as soon as her hand got close, the orb flew through the tent's opening. What it was, she could not tell, or even less how she felt drawn to it, but before she knew it, she was up on her feet and through the tent's opening. Stepping outside of the safety of her tent, everything around her had changed from when she had gone to sleep. The men were no longer around her, or anywhere to be seen for that matter, but the biggest thing she could see is that the river was glowing just as bright as the blue orb. As she moved closer to get a look, the floor beneath her feet glowed just as brightly with every step she took._

"_What is this place? Where is everyone?" She whispered as she continued to look around for anyone._

_Suddenly, the orb came closer to her, its wisps of blue just flowing around glowing, "You are the one in my home, it is I that should be asking of you the questions."_

_Then, all at once the forest around her came to life. The flowers and trees outlined in the same glow as the river and orb, and the only thing she could think of for the briefest of moments is a movie she had seen a lifetime ago with Henry. This place was right out of a James Cameron movie._

"_Who are you?" She questioned as she moved out of reach from the orb. She felt the edge of fear creeping slowly into her as she searched for a way out._

"_You won't find me Regina Mills. This is my home and it protects me. Only it will reveal me to you when it's ready to. The voice spoke again, this time she could see in the distance as the waterfall parted ways to make way for a small canoe to pass through. "I'm not getting in that if that's your plan." She answered into the abyss._

"_Oh but you will, for you have journeyed far to seek answers, did you not? To seek the man whose child you carry." It spoke._

"_How the hell do you know this!? Who are you!?" Regina demanded, her hands instinctively covering to protect her stomach, squaring up her defenses._

"_I am not here to hurt you, Regina Mills. It is you who have entered my domain. It is you and your men who have sought shelter and safety in a place that belongs to none. I will not harm you, Regina Mills. The question is, will you believe my word? For the answers, you seek, you must step inside and trust that I will not harm you. For I too must trust my home that you will not harm me." The voice spoke again._

_Regina could only stare into the abyss of her surroundings. She could feel her heartbeat, that sickly feeling of panic lurking within her, ready to be unleashed, yet for whatever reason, it was still at bay. She should be full of terror and ready to fight, yet a part of her was frighteningly calm. Still, she was alone and whoever this thing is, could clearly give her the answers she needs._

"_How I am supposed to trust you? I don't even know who you are?" She asked cautiously._

"_You have traveled from afar seeking a witch whom no one has seen for decades. You have placed your last hope in someone you don't know will even help you. You have placed your trust blindly in those who you knew would harm you in the past Regina, but I assure you I mean no harm. It is why I place my trust in you, knowing you won't hurt me as well. For the guidance and answers you seek, you must come to me, bearing your trust in me. Step inside the boat if this is what you truly believe." The voice replied._

_Taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes, she took a moment before she moved. She knew what she had to do, and even though there was no certainty to it, she knew that she needed to go. So, with one last breath, she opened her eyes and made her way to the canoe. She had barely sat down before it started to move, directing itself closer to the waterfall, who once again parted to make room for passing. The moment she was through, she couldn't believe her eyes. Behind her lay a forest laminated in hues of blue, yet before her now were trees of white. The canoe finally stopped at the bay of a grand weeping willow, pink flowers dangling from its vines. She could feel the grass under her feet as she stepped out, a cool summer breeze blowing right through her, blue skies above. She felt as if she had traveled to a different land altogether._

"_I'm glad to see you have made the right choice, Regina." Came a woman's voice from behind the tree, nearly making Regina fall into the lake. Being too caught up in the change of scenery, she had failed to notice the woman's figure lurking behind the tree._

"_A little warning would have been nice." Regina replied curtly, moving back just enough to create space between them._

"_Imagine my scare when you all stepped inside my home today. I assure you the feeling is mutual." The woman replied, both women taking each other in for the first time._

"_How is it that you know me? Know my circumstances?" Regina asked, not wanting to waste any time._

"_I have been here a long time, this place has become my home, though I assure you it hasn't always been the case. But the magic that lays here protects me and shelters me. The very few who have come and gone, it is because this forest allows them to. The moment they step inside, I know everything about them. Including you." The woman replied as she caressed the tree._

"_Who are you?" Regina asked, yet somehow she knew what the answer would be._

"_I was banished here a long time ago by the very woman you seek to destroy. My name is Glinda, the Good Witch of the North."_

* * *

"How are we doing this fabulous day, dear? It's quite lovely outside, though I'm sure you can't even tell the time of the day, can you?" Came the voice he has come to despise more than ever.

"Oh my, look at you. Have you been misbehaving again? Dear, dear, when will you learn."

He was hunched over against the wall, his arms far above his head, thin and itchy straps holding them in place. The shirt he was wearing was barely hanging on by a thread, and his pants had so much dirt and blood on them that he couldn't even remember what color they were.

"What do you want now?" Robin asked impatiently.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you, all this time here and you still haven't learned?" Zelena spoke as she bent down to face him.

"The only thing I've learned since I have been here is how utterly pathetic you are. So, let's not waste any more time, because frankly I'd rather take the guards than have to see your face any longer." This seemed to be one of the few things that he knew could get under her skin. The first time he had done it had earned him a slap across the face, but gaining this knowledge made it all worth it. Knowing this would be no different, he carried on.

"How long has it been, Zelena, since you brought me here. All this time and still, here we are. You're no closer to finding your so-called secret weapon, and all I can see is how desperate and pathetic you have become. And by the look on your face, I can tell it's yet another day and you've got nothing." Robin spoke, his voice hoarse.

"Time will give me what I need, you idiot. Your darling Regina has three months left before my plan can rise to action, by which I will have everything I need. And _you_, my dear, well let's just say what I have planned for you both will be nothing shorter than hell." With that, she stood and made her way to the entrance of the cell. Turning back, she looked at him once more and laughed before leaving.

The sound of her footsteps lasted for some time, the cell sealing itself shut with the green shimmer of her magic.

Four months. All this time, all this time and he hasn't been by her side. Four months of hearing this witch's plan for his unborn child, and there has been nothing he has been able to do. He has endured every punch, kick, and magic thrown at him by that vile woman and her simian army. But he knew it was all for her, to keep her and his family safe. He does not regret it all for any second, it been the thing that has kept him alive all this time. Yet it breaks his heart every time he thinks of all that he is missing. He pictures her every second of every day, thinking of how her body has changed to make room for the child growing in her, the feel of her skin against his, her hair threading through his fingers. He misses everything about her.

* * *

_She stood still as if the world around her was about to cave down on her. If she moved, she feared it would all disappear, because this woman standing in front of her is the very one she has set out to find. "I-wha-..." The words failed her as she stared this woman down._

"_I daresay I have left you speechless, but don't fret. This is real, and you are here Regina, and this place is not going to come crashing down on you. Breathe, Regina." Glinda answered as she slowly approached her._

"_How can this be? How are you here? We're not even near the North Woods?"_

"_The North Woods have never been my home Regina; it is merely where many think I am. You see, to be frank with you, I don't even know where 'here' is. Not since my banishment. My home is Oz, though as you can see it hasn't been for some time." Glinda responded._

"_But that is neither here nor there, for now you realize it is me that you have been seeking. And I know why you're here, but I'm afraid of how much I will be of help to you." Glinda declared quietly as she waved her hand and procured a bench, motioning Regina to sit._

"_What, no. No, you must know something, _anything _to help me!" Regina begged. She had to have known something that would be able to get Robin back._

"_I can try to answer your questions, but you have to realize that the woman you want to kill is the very one who has imprisoned me here. You see, when I met her, I had found a helpless woman, one I thought needed our help. So, I showed her what she could do, the _good _she could do with her magic. But I was wrong, and naive to think that she would change, and there is where I failed Oz. She became envious, and obsessive with magic and her powers. It became everything she had, and when we tried to approach her, she attacked. And now I am here, my people lost to me."_

'_Why did she banish you?" Regina questioned._

"_Zelena was taught as young child that she was not worthy, that her magic was dark and to never use it. When she did use, it she was punished by the ones who raises her. From then on she saw everything and everyone as a threat, and thought that with more power, she would be safe. The pendant that the witches of Oz wear, it holds our power, and most importantly, it channels who we are as castors. When she attacked The Witch of the East to gain her pendant, her magic resisted, and in turn came after Zelena. She changed. Her pendant sensing the rage, anger, and envy in Zelena turned emerald, and surrounded her in a cloud of green. When she emerged, everything had changed. Her skin, her dress. She became more powerful than us, and though she could not kill us, she banished us all. But before she did, we tried to stop her, and for a moment when our magic surrounded her, we thought we had her. But she broke free, and well the rest is history."_

"_This doesn't make any sense" Regina whispered. She was holding on to every word that had just come out of this woman's mouth, but nothing there told her what was needed to defeat Zelena. All this time, this whole trip, it couldn't have been for nothing. She can't go back empty handed; she couldn't leave this place without something to help her. Standing up to her feet, she started pacing back and forth, trying to wrap her mind around everything that has transpired. But before she could say anything, she turned around and Glinda started to speak once more._

"_There is something I must point out to you. Zelena, though our time was very brief, did not react well to our magic. Our, _light _magic."_

"_What do you mean?" Regina impatiently asked._

"_When we had her, before she broke free, our light magic seemed to be nearly destroying her. Her screams were agonizing, but we were not strong enough to hold on and stop her. Going back now, as I tend to do day by day, is to think of what would happen had we fought harder. Useless as it is, I know now that that was not our fight to win. No, this battle belongs to you Regina." Glinda proclaimed as she stood to meet Regina._

_Regina was beyond puzzled. There is no way this woman could be assuming what she was implying was true._

"_Oh but it is Regina."_

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! You don't know what you're saying! You don't know me! I'm the Evil Queen. My magic IS DARK."_

"_But it's not, is it? It's changed and you can't tell me otherwise. If you were truly a castor of dark magic, you would not be standing here, for as I told you before, this cave protects me from dark practitioners."_

_As much as she could try to deny it, she knew what Glinda was saying was true. She had sensed it for a long time now, ever since the encounter with her sister. And if she was honest with herself, she knew it began to change once Henry came along. Love changed her, and her magic along with it. She turned away from Glinda, trying to hold herself together and close her eyes._

_After a few minutes of turmoil running through her, she turned to face Glinda once more and managed to speak._

"_I have come up against her more times that I care to admit. She has nearly killed me; how do you expect me to win this. To defeat her?"_

"_Regina, you understand the ways of magic and their properties. How it is intertwined into every ounce of your being. When you have come across your Sister, you have channeled your fear and anger into your heart and into your magic. But you know how much your magic has changed, and what you channel now into our magic; love, and the need to protect those you care about. Your light magic, it has always been in you. Many have tried to change that for fear of who you are, but Regina, it has always been in your destiny to be a castor of light magic. And it is that magic that will defeat Zelena and save Robin, to save us all from her wrath."_

_Regina stared at her dumbstruck. It's as if all this time she had been waiting for someone to voice this out, everything that she had been denying to herself since she felt the change in her. She didn't want to believe it, and even less now, but as it was she knew she couldn't avoid it anymore. She thought of the times she had confronted her Sister, she through of how she had channeled her magic to protect Robin, Roland and everyone near her._

_Quietly she looked back at Glinda, "How am I supposed to do this when I don't know how to control it. I don't know how."_

"_The same way you have done it before Regina, the same way you channel your dark magic, instead now you are coming from a place of love, to care for those you wish to protect."_

"_I don't know if I will be able to do that, you need to help me. I need you to come with me."_

"_You know I can't leave here Regina. She has banished me here."_

"_If you say my magic is as powerful as you say then there must be a way! That wicked woman is my sister, there must be something you know that could help us. Do you know how she's kept you in here all these years?" She questions desperately._

"_No, not entirely anyways. We used a similar spell to banish people away from Oz, those who posed only the greatest of threats to our home. But this, she's added her own touch to it."_

"_What do you mean 'her own touch'?"_

"_Her blood. And in any world, you know there is no way to break a blood lock Regina."_

_And suddenly, it seemed as if the veil had been lifted. The gleam in her eyes returned once more, for Regina knew blood magic, had used it several times before, and now this, this she could handle._

"_Glinda, she's my sister. We share the same blood! We just need to figure out how she mixed both spells and I'll be able to get you out!"_

_And with that both women set their task for freedom. Glinda gave all the answers to Regina's question on how these spells work and the forces behind them. For the better part of two hours they spent their time and magic trying everything they could think of. The only true progress came when at last Glinda could move past the waterfalls entrance. Having been locked away inside it without being able to go past it, they knew they were heading in the right direction. If they could get past the waterfall, then soon enough they would be able to get out of it entirely._

"_I think you have to send me back." Came Regina's exasperated voice as she looked over to Glinda._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We have looked everywhere for a source to what holds this magic, but this place doesn't exist without its physical being. If I go back, I can try to find it, and reverse the spell that separates us. When I came in, none of this was here. It was all just a hidden cave, not one full of this visible magic. I could sense something was here, but not here because it's all around me. I need to go back to reverse this spell."_

She woke moments later gasping as if she had just come up for air for the first time. Yet, instead of waking up in her tent she was on lying on the ground, with the faces of the Merry Men around her. She was shivering against the cold that flooded her skin, she was soaked from head to toe in what she could only assume was water.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking woman!" Hollered John. "Were all sleeping when all the sudden we hear Tuck screaming out your name, only to find him ready to jump into the lake after you!"

"Stop yelling!" Regina all but screamed as she sat up with the help of the men around her. It took her a second to realize everything that had happened, and at once she got up on her bare feet and looked around, only to find the men staring questioningly at her.

"Well what the bloody hell were you doing!" John tried again, looking as if he were about to explode.

"We found her." As all she said as she closed her eyes and started to tap into her magic.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN! You almost drowned yourself to death Regina!" Came Will's screeching voice.

At that she opened her eyes and stared at him. "I don't know what you mean, or why I was in the lake, but believe me my intention was not to kill myself you baboon." She answered. Knowing they were going to let this go, she explained everything that had happened, and what this place held.

"…I need to get her out of here, it's the only way to defeat Zelena. So, I need to find what is sourcing this magic, break the blood lock and free her."

"You mean, we've been coming here all these years, and it housed some mythical enslaved woman all this time?" Questioned Tuck.

"Yes, and now it's time to break her free. So please, just give me a second and help me."

Backing away from the men around her, she turned to look across the river flowing through the cave. Closing her eyes she called forth her magic, tracing all the was around her. It took her several moments, but finally she was able to detect a disturbance in the air, she moved around, trying to sense its strength, and moving away when the disturbance weakened.

Turning towards the rock near the waterfall, she finally opened her eyes in the direction when the magic felt its strongest. Carefully moving vines that stood in her way, she felt the men begin to gathering behind her. Once the forestry was moved, she could have laughed at her sister's mechanics, for in a little whole in the caves wall laid something that once belonged to her. A little crystal blue bird sat on the whole, the very same which once hung in her nursery as child. How Zelena had managed to get a hold of this she'll never know, but clearly her Sister had some severe issues. But this after all was the work of her sister, so waiving her hand in front of the hole to trace hat magic lay there. It simple enough, both she and Glinda had been able to cross through the barrier that had kept Glinda locked inside the waterfall, and both assumed that in order to break the seal completely both the spell and Regina's blood would be needed.

Turning to the men behind her, she looked around for one who carried a knife, then looked to Alan and spoke, "I need you knife Alan."

Clearly not expecting this, Alan moved his hand to cover his knife and looked aghast at Regina and said, "What do you mean to do?"

Rolling her eyes in exasperation she spoke once more, ' I told you, Zelena has a blood lock, and the only way to break it is with my own blood. Now I can very well conjure up my own, but I need to save my energy. So please Alan, your knife."

Taking a few moments to digest the information he was given , Alan hesitantly made his way towards Regina and handed over his knife, nodding quietly at the _thank you_ she gave to him.

"I want you all to back away. I don't know exactly what will happen, but once the spell is given, and my blood is drawn Glinda should be able to cross through. Don't come close until Glinda is here, understood?" Regina declared.

Not waiting to hear or see their response, she turned back around to the task at hand, she closed her hand around the blade, grunting quietly as the blade pierced her skin, all the while murmuring the ancient spell both she and Glinda had used before. Continuing the spell, she moved her hand to hang above the crystal bird, letting her blood drip upon it.

All at once the cave began to shake, birds frantically flying away, but she had to hold on. She had enclosed her hand around the crystal bird, not wanting to loose contact, but the moment she did, she dropped to her knees in pain. She could barely register the screams of the men around her, as the burning sensation was cursing up her arm. She could feel herself wanting to scream out in pain but in that moment nothing registered. She had to keep the spell going, and she needed to keep her hand on the bird until Glinda was through. She tried to open her eyes through the scorching pain, but she only managed to see the flashes of blue breaking through the waterfall, she could barely see Glinda's from beginning to make itself seen.

As the moments began to pass, the harder it became to keep repeating the words, she knew Glinda was near, she could feel the woman's magic working alongside hers, but the amount of blood she was losing was far more than she expected. The blackened spots in her vision started to become more prominent, her words barely making any sense at this point. She knew she needed to hold on, but just as she attempted to open her eyes once more, her world went dark.

"Will you stop shaking her, please! She's not dead!"

"Listen Lady, you don't understand, the lass is pregnant, and if something happens to her while she's on our watch, we might as well throw ourselves to those wicked beast, they'll be a hell of a lot kinder than Robin getting to us." Came Scarlet's concerned voice through the haze that surrounded her mind.

She felt warm, too warm, and as she moved her arm up towards her face she only assumed it was due to the heavy blanket that surrounded her.

"Look! I told you she was alive, give her some room!" Came this stranger's voice. She doesn't remember another wom- "Glinda!?" Regina whispered as her eyes shoot open.

"Yes Regina it me. You were brilliant, you freed me! But please, do lay down. What you did almost killed you, I have healed you as best as I could, but for the sake of you and your child you need to lay down and rest okay."

She felt the exhaustion in her bones, she wanted to ask more, she wanted to know how she finally managed to break free, but all she could feel is the sweet pull of sleep wrapping her up.

She would ask the questions she needed as soon as she was up, but all that mattered is that Glinda was freed, and that meant she was one step closer to getting to Robin than before.

With that last thought she gave herself into her exhaustion.

* * *

I can only apologize for how delayed this update is, but at the same time I can only thank those who have stuck to this journey with me. I know I say this every time, but my dear friends this story is close to ending. So, thank you to all of you who are still here.

And a great big thank you to daneeelleee for beta'ing this for me, she is truly amazing!

The world can be an ugly place, but it is full of beautiful people. Stay safe, and be kind.


End file.
